


The Grim Reaper and Heiress

by steelbone532



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelbone532/pseuds/steelbone532
Summary: Ruby Rose is a Reaper-In-Training, whose dream is to become a legendary Grim Reaper like her mother. One day during her patrols, Ruby saves the Heiress Weiss Schnee from a near-death experience. Little did they know, this event would spark a new adventure for the duo, filled with excitement, new friends, and most importantly, love. Beacon City AU! First FanFic.





	1. A Cold Night in Beacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time posting on AO3.

[](https://ibb.co/cnMagc)

It was a cold windy night in Beacon City. The skyscrapers shined brightly in the darkened sky, illuminating the night for all kinds of life. Taxis and buses honked as they crowded the streets, drunks walked haphazardly from bar to bar, and the sounds hammers and drills from construction sites rang in the air. It was the bustling city life everyone grew accustomed to.

[](https://ibb.co/iHSfHH)

Well, to everyone but a certain red-cloaked reaper.

Sitting on the ledge of a tall skyscraper, was Ruby Rose, reaper-in-training. Ruby was wearing a long sleeved black blouse with a red trimmed high collar, a red trimmed black skirt she adamantly dubs her "battle skirt", black stockings, black combat boots with red lacing, and her signature red cloak. Humming to the tune of "Red like Roses", Ruby watched the flickering of taxi lights, drunks laughing the night away with friends, and dogs barking out of windows. She never grew tired of watching it, simply enjoying the brilliance of life that went on around her, the life that she couldn't have. However, she was especially attentive tonight.

 _I hope she comes by again,_ Ruby thought with a smile.

Finished with her patrols for the night, Ruby excitedly waited for her target. Most evenings, she flew around the city to find lost souls or report any disturbances. Luckily, her uncle decided to let her off with half of a patrol, letting Ruby have some free time around the city and have fun, despite having no friends.

_I'm going to have to thank Uncle Qrow again for letting me have some time off, maybe I'll snag a snack for him on the way back._

As it got late into the night, Ruby's target finally shows up.

_There she is. Right on time, as usual._

Ruby watched as a white limousine drove into a construction site. After the limousine parked, the driver got out and opened the passenger door. A girl with snow-white hair tied in an off-centered bun tail stepped out of the car. Her white dress had a blue gradation towards the edges, accompanied by a white bolero jacket, and pale skin that made others wonder if she stepped out into the sun at all. The most distinct feature that instantly caught Ruby's attention were the girl's deep blue eyes.

As Ruby watched a group of workers hurriedly guided the girl deeper into the site, she got up and jumped off the skyscraper. Ruby passed by numerous windows and floors in a flash, before slowing down to a gradual float. She landed near the girl, then sat on a nearby pile of wooden planks as she continued watching. The girl yelled out orders, signed papers, and talked to workers as she walked around. Even at a distance, the thunderous rhythms of hammers and drills could deafen anyone without proper protection, but Ruby didn't mind, her attention was drawn somewhere else.

 _She looks noble as always_ , Ruby thought.

For the past month, Ruby watched her. She patiently waited for the white-haired girl, even memorizing the time she arrived and left. Usually, she watched from a distance due to her shyness, however, tonight was the closest she'd ever been to the girl, no doubt the accumulation of a month's worth of courage. Every time Ruby caught a glimpse of the white-haired girl looking in her direction, she blushed and turned her head away.

 _GAH! Why am I acting like? It's not like she can see me!_ Ruby screamed in her mind.

 _Sigh~ Why do I feel this way? I thought I would figure this out by now!_ After calming down, Ruby turned her attention back to the girl.

Watching the white-haired girl always left the young reaper in a flustered state. Despite all her stalking—

_HEY!_

….. observations….. she still didn't know why the girl left her mind in such a state, completely unaware of the feelings developing inside her. She didn't even remember how all this started. One night, as she was flying home after a patrol, she spotted a mysterious white light on the ground, next thing she knew, here she was.

As the night dragged on, the construction of a new building was underway. Machines were mixing concrete, orders were shouted, and the sound of metal tearing through metal sang in the night sky. About 5 hours later, Ruby, still awake and watching, went through her pocket and pulled out her pocket watch. A silver pocket watch, hanging from a simple silver chain, a rose engraving on the front latch. Opening the latch to read the time, she saw it was 2:50 AM.

"HOLY COW! I ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET HOME BEFORE CURFEW! Yang is going to kill me!" Ruby yelled, even though nobody could hear her.

Looking up from her watch, she saw the white-haired girl prepare to depart for the night as well, congratulating all the workers for a hard day's work on her way out. Ruby got up, dusting off her battle skirt of wrinkles and loose dirt. Before flying away, Ruby took one last look at the white-haired girl, bathing in all her delicate features and majestic presence before retiring for the night.

"Goodnight," Ruby whispered.

SCREEEEE

Just as she was about to take off, she felt a rumbling and something breaking. Turning around, she saw the steel rope holding several steel beams in the air start to come apart. Ruby looked below the steel beam and noticed that the white-haired girl was standing right beneath it.

"Oh no! Hey! MOVE!" Ruby shouted.

In the heat of the moment, Ruby forgot that the nobody could hear her. The steel rope finally came apart. Yells and screams could be heard, warning others of the incoming danger. Everyone ran, everyone except the white-haired girl. She just stood there stunned, looking up at the falling beams.

 _NONONONONO_ —

Ruby quickly dashed towards the girl. As the steel beam came down, Ruby barely grabbed the girl before the beam crashed into the ground. Flying up and away from the scene, Ruby glanced down to see a cloud of dust cover the crash. Seeing no-one else was hurt, Ruby sighed in relief. She then looked down at her arms, realizing that, not only was she touching the girl she had been watching for the past month, but she was princess-carrying her.

Ruby's face blushed as red as her cloak, her heart started beating faster, and her body warmed up—despite how cold the girl felt in her arms. Ruby was on cloud nine. In the middle of reaper's flustered state, the white-haired girl had kept her eyes closed, still expecting the steel beam to end her life. After realizing that her impending doom had not arrived, the girl slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was silver.

 _How beautiful, ethereal even... the girl thought, staring at Ruby._ Then she realized she was being carried.

"H-hey! L-let go of me!" The girl yelled.

"H-huh!? You can see me!?" Ruby yelled back.

This was, unbeknownst to the duo, the start of a brand new adventure.

Beacon City, a city of spirits, magic, and demons. In the city where darkness and monsters can be on any corner, the fates of a young reaper and a heiress intertwine, leading the duo to a journey full of excitement, companions, and most importantly, love.

Welcome, to Beacon City, home of the supernatural.

A/N - 4-3-18 - 

Hey there, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first fanfic and also my first time posting on AO3. Thought I would just make an account here just in case something happens on FanFiction. Anyways, I appreciate criticism and suggestions on how to improve the story/writing. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you guys around.


	2. The Fateful Night

Beacon City, the hunting grounds for the magical world's most legendary huntsmen, the Reapers. Standing at the front-lines of the spirit realm, they are the Envoys of Death, guiding the dearly departed and misguided souls into the afterlife. They uphold the law of the world, fending off the darkness that threatened to overturn the balance between the living and dead.

Fearsome. Deadly. Adamant — characteristics that should define all Reapers.

Characteristics that Ruby Rose was failing to display right now.

Ruby found herself lost in the white-haired girl's eyes as they they flew above the city lights, the shining azure of her eyes glittering like starlight.

Weiss found her attention adrift as well.  _Her eyes... are like pure silver, threatening yet... enchanting,_  she thought.

It was just supposed to be like any other day for Weiss. She woke up early, went to school, practiced with her tennis team, then left to supervise her company's construction project. So how did she end up in this predicament?

_Did I miss something? Is this some sort of ploy?_

Weiss had tripled checked every safety regulation, inspected all the equipment, and interviewed all the contractors she hired. Usually, she would be questioning herself right now, but at the moment, nothing in the world seemed to matter — except for the young brunette in front of her.

_Red tipped black hair, a red cloak, silver eyes that seem to stare directly into the soul, and a cute blush...wow..._

Time seemed to stop for the two girls as they admired each other features, bringing forth a blush to both their faces...

Until she started feeling blood trickle down her left eye.

Breaking out of her half-conscious state, Weiss finally realized she was being carried.

"H-hey! L-let go of me!" She yelled.

"H-huh!? You can see me!?" Ruby yelled back.

"Of course I can! Now, let go of me..." Weiss trailed off as she looked down.

"W-W-WHAAAT!?" Weiss suddenly yelled, tightening her grip around Ruby. "LET ME DOWN!"

"W-wait, stop moving around!" Ruby protested, only to be rewarded with an even tighter hold around her body.

Weiss closely wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, forcing her body to press closer in fright. Ruby squealed as she felt a soft pressure against her body; Weiss's body was softer than she could have ever imagined - Two soft mounds pressed against her own, a fragrance of mint filled her nostrils, as the distance between became effectively zero -None of which helped Ruby stabilize herself, instead causing her face to turn a deep shade of red and her heart thumping as if she were running a marathon. If it was possible, steam would start coming out of head.

"A-A-A-AH—" Ruby stammered, unable to process anything as her brain became mush.

She started to lose control of her flying, turning their smooth flying into barrel-rolls, making Weiss even more terrified, which made her embrace Ruby even tighter. The young reaper, still holding the heiress in her arms, blanked out with a satisfied smile on her face. They continued floating around the city, slowly barrel-rolling past the myriad of buildings.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Weiss screamed during the entire ordeal.

The ghostly screams of a young girl throughout the city gave birth to a new urban legend that day.

* * *

**_A good 30 minutes later_ **

What felt like an eternity for the duo finally came to an end when the young reaper drifted onto the rooftop of a nearby building. The sensation of her feet touching solid ground brought her back to reality. Ruby blinked, confused where she was, until she looked down at the shivering girl in her arms.

"O-Oh, uh...Hey, y-you're safe now, you can let go of me." Ruby said.

"..." The heiress, with a newfound fear of heights, looked up from the crook of Ruby's neck with tears in her eyes. Weiss lessened her hold on Ruby, bringing her feet down to the much-missed ground she never thought she would be grateful for. Noticing the blood on Weiss's face, Ruby took out a handkerchief and hands it to Weiss.

"H-here, for your eye..." Ruby said, pushing the cloth into Weiss's hands.

"Thanks..." Weiss stares at the handkerchief before wiping away the blood.

Weiss let out a breath, having not realized how tense she was until now. She turned towards Ruby, still holding onto her but with more space between them compared to how they were moments ago.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked.

"U-um..." Ruby stuttered.

_Shoot, I didn't expect her start talking to me!_

"Well?" Weiss demanded, beginning to grow impatient.

"R-Ruby Rose!" Ruby yelped.

Weiss looked at the young reaper, trying to figure out if she was a potential kidnapper or a hitman hired by a rival company. Ruby, under Weiss's intense glare, started to feel uncomfortable; it felt like she was being undressed under that gaze. After a few moments of awkward staring, Weiss finally came to the conclusion that the fidgeting red-cloaked girl was not a threat, as far as she could conceive anyway.

"So, would you like to explain to me why you were holding me?" Weiss asked, remembering with a slight blush.

"W-well, I was watching you work and—"

"Oh, so you were stalking me," Weiss accused, now scowling with an even more intense glare.

"N-no! I-I was just w-watching you cause, y'know, you looked so pretty, and it's hard to look away, and you looked so cool working telling all those people what to do, and your dress looked so good on you and your ponytail is cute and—"

A finger met the blabbering lips, silencing the young girl.

"Just. Stop. Please"

The young reaper noticed a reddening blush on the heiress's face.

Being an heiress of a large corporation, Weiss was used to compliments about her looks, mostly from people trying to earn her favor. However, Ruby's honest-filled ramble seemed to melt away her cold demeanor. The heiress shook the blush away, struggling to form coherent thoughts.

"Let me rephrase, I was at the construction site one moment and then I was suddenly flying in the sky in another, Why?" Weiss asked.

"W-well, I saw that the steel beam was about to fall right on top of you. As it was about to well, yknow, I swooped in before it was too late," Ruby shyly explained.

Weiss slowly replayed the past events in her head.

_That's right, I was about to be die. I couldn't move._

Looking back at the young reaper, Weiss could still see that Ruby was still nervous around her. Weiss couldn't help but close her eyes and sigh.

"Thank you."

"H-huh? Y-you're not mad?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'm not. I apologize if I gave you that impression. If anything...Thank you, for saving my life," Weiss thanked.

Ruby beamed at the thankful words.

Weiss couldn't help but be entranced by Ruby's smile. When she smiled, the city lights shined brighter, the stars came out from under the darkened blanket of the night sky, and the noise around them faded - it was phenomenal.

_How can a smile... seem so divine, as if the world bowed down to the sheer force of that smile._ _She looks..._

Ruby poked Weiss's cheek, giving her a questioning look. Breaking out of her trance, Weiss blushed. How long had she been staring?

"Soooo... How can you see me?" Ruby asked.

Weiss was confused. "Um, What do you mean, aren't you right in front of me?"

"But, humans aren't supposed to see me?"

_Humans?_

Then it finally clicked in Weiss's head. She didn't now why it didn't hit her till now, rather she was surprised she didn't question up to this point, but...Ruby was flying, and people can't fly...

"Wait, Ruby, what are you... exactly?" Weiss asked.

"Well... hahaha... Ruby nervously laughed.

_Oh boy, how do I even explain this one?_

"..I might be what people call... a Grim Reaper?"

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!?" Weiss screeched. Out of all the ridiculous things she's ever heard in her life, this one made it to the top of the list. Recovering from her initial shock, Weiss scoffed.

"You know, considering how you just saved my life, I never expected my savior to tell such a far-fetched lie," Weiss said.

"I'm not lying! How do you explain the flying then?" Ruby angrily exclaimed.

"I'm still trying to figure that out. Frankly, if you said that you were a robot, it would still sound more believable than claiming to be something as superstitious as the Grim Reaper," Weiss mockingly said. Weiss truly did not believe in the supernatural, choosing to approach every problem or phenomenon with scientific facts and logic. At this point, Ruby was fuming, which the heiress found slightly cute. She pinched the cheeks of the pouting girl in front of her, confirming that she could indeed touch her. The heiress's smug look only caused Ruby to become even more livid.

"Grim reapers are just superstitions created by fools to scare people," Weiss explained.

"Oh really, then how do you explain this then!?" Ruby yelled. Raising her right arm, Ruby grabbed a giant scythe from seemingly nowhere, like it had materialized out of thin air. The scythe's length was easily double her height, decorated with grooves and engravings of roses and vines along the polearm's dark metal, leading up to a silver blade decorated with symbols and markings. A huge red gem rested where the blade and polearm met, ominously glowing, giving the peaceful night an sudden eerie atmosphere.

Weiss nearly fainted at the sight of the scythe. Luckily Ruby grabbed her arm before she could fall over, jolting her awake.

"W-What is that!?" Weiss yelled, pointing at the weapon the young reaper held easily over her shoulder.

"Oh this? This is Crescent Rose, my baby! I built her all by myself. Took some time to get the parts together. You wouldn't believe how scarce the materials are nowadays. Gorgon's blood, adamantium, Minotaur tears, and so on. Probably the most difficult material was a dragon's fang, 'cause since they grow once a year the demand for them is—" Before Ruby could continue her talk, Weiss once again put a finger to Ruby's mouth.

"Okay, hang on. I need some time to process this," Weiss rubbed her temples, gradually piecing together the events that had just happened and now moving on to process the unbelievable claims she had just heard.

"Hm~, pretty cool, right?" Ruby said, sporting a proud smile while hoisting around Crescent Rose.

"It's...interesting..." Weiss nervously said.

"So let's just say that I believe you... are you here then, for me?" she asked.

Ruby looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, well, since I was about to die, you're here to take me to the afterlife, right?" Weiss asked. Weiss was not nervous. After going through a roller-coaster of emotions, she somehow felt immune to the rest of the absurdity that was happening to her tonight.

"Um, no? Since I saved you from getting crushed, you didn't die... which may or may not mean that I broke a rule or two..." Ruby admitted, wincing.

"O-Oh..." Weiss said, unsure whether or not that was a good thing.

They both stared at each other, unsure what to do next at the moment.

"So... What's your name? I never caught it," Ruby said.

"It's Weiss, Weiss Schnee," Weiss said with a smile while bringing her hand up for a handshake.

"Ruby Rose, at your service," Ruby said, taking the heiress's hand and shaking it with great enthusiasm.

"You told me that already, you dolt"

"Oh right..."

They pause, then start giggling. They couldn't tell who started it, but it soon became honest laughter.

They laughed for what seemed like hours. Eventually though, they stopped, but were still smiling at the wild night they just went through. Looking down, they were still holding hands and reflexively let go, flustered that they didn't notice until now.

"I-I guess I'll see you later then?" Ruby said. She was saddened that she had to leave Weiss, but she didn't want to worry her family, since it was past her curfew...

"AHHH! MY CURFEW!" Ruby yelled. As she was about to take off, she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"WAIT! Can we meet again?" Weiss said. Weiss wanted to see Ruby again. Having finally made a friend, she didn't want this to be their final meeting.

"Do you go to school? I'm a student at Beacon High," Weiss said, hoping that Ruby went there as well.

"Wish I did, I'm home-schooled, 'cause, y'know, reaping and all doesn't fit too well with class schedules." Ruby said. The heiress noticing a faltering smile on the young reaper's face.

"But, we can meet here again, on top of this skyscraper! I-if that's okay with you. I don't want to force you to come here if you don't want to. We could maybe meet somewhere else like a café, or the park, or—" Silenced once again by the heiress, Ruby waited nervously for Weiss to start speaking.

"That's fine, I wanted to see you again," Weiss said smiling.

Ruby smiled back, waving good night to the heiress before finally flying off, reluctantly leaving the heiress behind. Halfway through flying across the city, Ruby was lost in her thoughts.

_Maybe I should I have gotten her number... I am such a dolt..._

* * *

Ruby's family lived in an apartment complex right at the edge of Beacon City. It was a modest space for a family of four. Three bedrooms, one for her dad, another for her uncle, and a shared room between Ruby and Yang. There was also a living room, kitchen, and bathroom.

Phasing through the kitchen window, Ruby glided into the living room and quietly heading towards her room. She hoped that Yang wasn't home and was still out partying like most nights. Holding her breath and focusing her hearing against the bedroom door, she tried to listen for any sounds of life.

 _Good thing Dad and Uncle Qrow are still out on patrol, I only have to worry about Yang!_  Ruby thought.

As Ruby opened her bedroom door, with full confidence that no one was home, a hand popped out and grabbed her collar. Ruby was pulled into the room and was stuck in a headlock. Looking up from her entanglement, she sees her fellow reaper-in-training and sister, Yang.

"I thought we told you to be home on time! I was about to go out there and find you myself!" Yang yelled.

"Please don't tell Dad, I was u-um... playing at the arcade! Yeah, there was a new game and I kind of lost track of time, silly me," Ruby nervously explained, trying to fool her overprotective sister.

"Hmmm..." Yang eyed her little sister, hoping the pressure of her glare would make Ruby tell the truth.

A moment passed and, seeing that Ruby wouldn't spill, Yang let her go, dropping her onto the floor.

"Fine, but as punishment, it's wrestling time!" Yang said smiling. A body slam assaulted Ruby, who was, unfortunately, still on the floor.

Despite the bombardment of wrestling moves against the young Reaper, the only thing that occupied her mind was the young heiress, and how beautiful and otherworldly she looked. Ruby couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

"Ugh..."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Shut up..._

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BE—** _

The alarm clock was thrown across the room and into the wall. The young heiress sat up, still feeling tired from the long night. After Ruby left her on the skyscraper, she called a helicopter to come pick her up and drop her off at the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters. While transactions and billion lien deals were made at SDC HQ, it also doubled as Weiss's home. Getting up from her bed, Weiss got ready for the day.

_Wash, uniform, coffee, croissant, door, school._

Taking an elevator down to the parking structure underneath the building, she saw the white limousine that awaited upon the young heiress every day. Exiting the building and driving onto the street, Weiss looked through the window from the backseat, watching as businessmen ran to catch the next shuttle to work, parents walking their children to school, a man setting up his hot dog stand for the day — the same normality she passed by every day. Shifting her focus to her reflection on the window, she noticed her bandaged eye. After coming home, she had bandaged up the small gash that ran down her left eye, cleaning it to prevent an infection, and hoping that it wouldn't scar, but knowing it would.

Finally arriving at school, she went through her normal routine in her head.

_History, Literature, Chemistry, Mathematics, Dust Studies, Tennis Practice, home, work...Ruby._

That last thought brought a small smile to her face.

The day went by normally, as Weiss expected. A couple questions about her eye from concerned teachers and students, but besides that, nothing else. The day went on, normal as ever. To her, it was as if the events last night never transpired at all. The normality of life screamed at her that nothing had changed. Her left eye argued otherwise.

The bell rang; it was lunch time. Even for Weiss, going through three advanced classes at the start of the day was exhausting, she was relieved that it was time for a temporary rest. Walking through the cafeteria, she bought her lunch and sat down in the back of the cafeteria on an empty table. A couple of underclassmen came to ask if they could eat with her, but Weiss smiled and said that she wanted to be alone for now.

As she was about to eat her lunch, a certain voice rang throughout the cafeteria.

"HEEEY WEISS!"

Weiss looked towards the entrance of the cafeteria, wide eyed and mouth agape at the sight of a familiar red-cloaked reaper waving at her.

So much for normal.

* * *

 

**Thx for the feedback guys, I'm happy that people like my story! Again, this chapter is a spur in the moment.**

**Also thx for some of you for telling me how the speech can be confusing with the italics and ""**

**So FOR NOW ON: _THOUGHTS_ will be in italics and "SPEECH" with be in ""**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter, I writing while the brain juices are still flowing. Crit me pls**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the people of AO3 liked this chapter. Criticism and feedback is appreciated.


	3. Ruby Goes to School

Weiss Schnee is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the world's largest supplier of Dust. From electricity, cars, and even the military, the SDC supplied power for everyday life.

When Dust was first discovered, the SDC was a small supply company, transporting Dust to help power small villages. After Weiss's father, Jacques Schnee, took over, they started monopolizing Dust, essentially crushing all forms of competition. Rumors of the corporation's questionable practices brought the company to the wrong side of the law. That was, at least, until the young heiress, Weiss Schnee, at only 14 years old, overthrew her father. Disgusted at how her father ruined their family name with unlawful acts and mistreatment of Faunus workers, the young heiress planned to wipe away the dirt that covered the Schnee name. She secretly formed alliances with board members, acquired company shares, and bought out shady organizations that backed her father. When it was all over, Weiss made sure that Jacques was arrested the same day the board voted him out of the company. It was her final act of revenge.

Now in control of the company, Weiss set forth changes to undo the years of damage caused by her father, starting with the working conditions at the Dust mines, especially for the Faunus. Soon, under her watchful eye, investment into new startups and competitors began. With the increase in Dust trade and competition, it brought forth a surge of economic growth, and the subsequent technological progress lead to a rise in the SDC's sales and profitability. With increased revenue, the company was now able to work to improve the city, but these changes were constantly at risk. Weiss was technically too young to formally take over the family business. In her grandfather's will, he stated that a Schnee could only gain control of the company once they turned eighteen. The heiress's only power within the company were the alliances she made with board members, and her shares.

Weiss, now 17, had one year left before taking complete control of the company. Within one year's worth of free time, she had the freedom to pursue anything she wanted. A freedom that wasn't allowed under her father's reign.

On top of being the heiress of the most successful corporation in the world, she was also a renowned singer, fashion model, and tennis prodigy. With such a status, she became a jewel in the public's eye and the school's idol. Crowds of underclassmen would rush to greet her every morning, numerous love letters and confessions were shoved comically into her locker, and sporting and model agents waited outside the school gates to try and recruit her.

"Weiss-sama!"

"Ojou-sama!"

"Ane-san!"

* * *

**[A/N] - LOL (~)~**

**[StoryStratos] - Otome game much?**

* * *

The more enthusiastic groups of female fans could be heard shouting the heiress's name and admiring her from nearby bushes and rooftops. Popular for her ice-cold demeanor that didn't allow anyone to come close to her, Weiss was well-known as the "Ice-Queen." But despite all this...

 _Despite all this, why do I feel so careless around HER?_  Weiss thought as she watched the young red reaper enthusiastically call her out.

This drew everyone's attention to the loud newcomer.

 _WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!? WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!?_  Weiss silently panicked. Even though she didn't care about her popularity within the school, she still wanted to uphold the image of a Schnee. A Schnee should be proud, calculative, and noble. Characteristics Weiss had difficulty displaying with the young reaper around.

Weiss reluctantly waved back with a slight scowl, hoping Ruby would get the message to leave. This unfortunately backfired on the her as Ruby misinterpreted the gesture, and instead sported a cheerful smile and skipped toward her table. Weiss started to sweat, Profusely.

_What is she doing!?_

_What do I do!?_

_Pretend I don't know her?_

_Though her skipping is quite adorable..._

_Stop it! Focus! You're a Schnee, you aren't supposed to panic! Think, think, think!_

_Wait, why do I smell roses?_

"Hey~, Weiss, you there? You're sweating a lot," Ruby questioned, as she stared at her.

Weiss was so absorbed in thought that she didn't noticed that Ruby was already right next to her.

"W-Whaaa-" Weiss stuttered, reflexively moving away from Ruby, causing her to fall backwards. Before Weiss could fall back any further, Ruby grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her into an embrace.

"Haha, catching you is starting to become a habit," Ruby cheerfully said.

 _Wha-wha-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!_  Weiss screamed in her mind, as imaginary steam whistled out of her head. Meanwhile, to onlookers, a pink aura seemed to form around the pair. Flowers and pink bubbles sprouted around them, creating a scene that made some people look away in embarrassment.

If it wasn't for the mutterings and squeals around them, Weiss would have stayed frozen in Ruby's hold. She curiously looked around to see the stunned faces of her classmates.

"Kyaaaa!"

"She touched the Ice Queen!"

"Who is she?"

"How dare she!?"

"She doesn't look like she goes here..."

Weiss, wide eyed and embarrassed, turned her attention back to the young reaper. It was then she noticed how normal Ruby looked. Instead of her red cloak, Ruby wore a red (obviously) long-sleeved hoodie, black shorts, black stockings, and white and red sneakers. In the midst of a room of uniforms, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Hm? What's wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"What are..."

Ruby leaned in. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"What are you doing here!?" Weiss yelled.

Ruby nervously scratched the back of her head. "W-Well, um-I was bored...so I came to visit?"

"...HUH!?"

* * *

**_1 Hour Earlier, Rose-Branwen-Xiao Long Household_ **

Ruby was bored. VERY bored. Yang grounded Ruby from day patrols for the week as punishment for coming home late. With nothing to do, she was left slouching on the living room couch in her pajamas watching cartoons.

"As if the wrestling was punishment enough. I'm still sore!" Ruby complained to herself. Alone in the apartment with no one to talk to, Ruby felt like she was literally dying of boredom.

Whilst her family were Reapers, they still had day jobs. Although spirits couldn't interact or be seen by living humans, Reapers were an exception. They had the ability to phase between the spirit and human realms. The sole purpose of this ability? To rest. Despite not having a physical body that needed to eat or sleep, Reapers could still feel a sense of fatigue, which would gradually take a toll on their souls. So, during the day, the rest of her family had jobs. Ruby's father was an office worker, her uncle a bartender, and Yang was a drifter, bouncing from job to job. Ruby would love to go out to talk to people and make friends, but her father had forbidden it, unsure that she was ready for the human world.

"Sigh~" Ruby sighed.

_Chores? Check._

_Movies? Check._

_Video Games? Check._

_Books? Check._

_Okay, it's official, I have nothing to do,_  Ruby thought. Slouching even more into the couch, Ruby decided to take a nap to help pass the time. As she closed her eyes to let the sleep of boredom overtake her, thoughts racing back to the events of the previous night filled her mind - specifically, about the white-haired girl.  _I wonder what she's doing now?_

 _"WAIT, can we meet again? Do you go to school? I go to Beacon High,"_  the heiress's voice rung in her head.

_Beacon High huh? I think I passed by there before..._

"Hmm," Ruby started to rub her chin, mimicking her uncle.

 _Technically, Yang said I couldn't go out on day patrols, but she didn't exactly say anything about not going out to the city, and Yang and Dad won't be home till 7. What they don't know won't hurt them, right?_  Ruby smirked, finally finding a loophole to break free from her boredom.

Getting up from the couch and walking to her room, Ruby shuffled around her closet for a change of clothes.

_Hmm, nope. Too childish._

_Maybe~_

_W-whaa!? This is Yang's! Where does she even find this stuff?_  Ruby thought.

The young reaper had trouble deciding what to wear, trying on different sets of clothes. The first pair was a Pumpkin Pete's hoodie and jeans, next pair a red hoodie with black cargo shorts, then finally a questionable sweater with a huge gaps on the sides with nothing covering the back.

* * *

**[StoryStratos] Right... give Weiss a nose bleed why don't we.**

* * *

_Red is the best! Red hoodie it is._  Ruby decided to go with the second pair. After changing, Ruby used her reaper powers and phased out of her human form.

 _It's nice that the clothes stay on you. It would make things awkward if they disappeared everytime,_  Ruby thought.

Going through the apartment walls and out to the streets, Ruby stretched and basked in the warmth of the sun. As she was stretching, a person walking their dog walked through her, reassuring the reaper that her powers were working.

 _Ugh,_  Ruby shuddered.  _No matter how many times that happens, it always feels so weird to have people walk through you._

"If I remember correctly, Beacon High is right next to that giant Library," Ruby said to herself. After figuring out where she needed to go, she flew up and towards her destination...

* * *

Located at the center of the city, the Library stood as a monument of knowledge. Holding over 2 million volumes of texts, complete with unique and rare books, enticing people from around the world to obtain information that couldn't be found anywhere else. The building was 3 stories tall, decorated by white marble pillars, quotes engraved on the stone walls by long forgotten scholars, white stone worn out steps, and a old statue of a man standing on top of a beast while wielding a sword.

Looking past the library stood a giant clock tower. The clock tower was the proud symbol of Beacon High. The campus took up 3 entire city blocks, with metal fencing surrounding the school, protecting the large fields of grass and patches of flowers. From the entrance ran a stone pavement, adorned with cherry blossom trees on each side, leading up to school grounds. Numerous buildings wore the school's banner. Each banner proudly displayed the school's coat of arms, a wreath around two crossed axes. At the center of the school stood a huge fountain surrounded by large patches of flowers and benches. Upon seeing the campus, Ruby eyes began to sparkle. Filled with newfound excitement and energy, the girl couldn't help but fly down and begin exploring.

Floating down near the fountain, Ruby began to look around.

 _This place is huge! Where should I go first? O-oh that building is entirely made of glass! O-oh that building has a bunch of lockers!_ The young reaper was beyond excited.

Floating from one building to the next, the girl was amazed at everything the school had to offer. Ruby saw many different exotic plants in the green house, watched students jump over obstacles and climb walls at the track field, and was tempted to swim in the school's indoor swimming pools.

 _This place is AWESOME!_  Ruby thought with twinkling eyes.

**DING~**

_Hm!? What was that?_  Alarmed by the bell's sound, the young reaper looked around to see students leave their classes and make their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Ruby curiously followed behind the crowd of students to the building that gave off the scent of food. Making her way into the building, phasing through the walls and doors, she stopped right outside the entrance of the cafeteria.

 _Something smells really good! Hehe, maybe I'll just have a little bite,_  Ruby thought, rubbing her hands together. Making sure no one was watching her, she phased out of her reaper form and softly landed back onto the ground. Pushing through the double doors, she was greeted by the sight of numerous students occupying the huge space.

As she was about to walk around, she notices her white-haired friend sitting at the back of the cafeteria. The sight of the heiress brought a smile to the reaper's face, instantly making her feel butterfly's in her stomach.

_Oh my god, there she is!_

* * *

**_The Present, Beacon High Cafeteria_ **

"—and here I am!" Ruby said, finishing her story to Weiss.

"..." Weiss had no words for the young reaper. She was simply astonished that Ruby came to visit her during school hours because she was  _bored_.

"Sigh~ you can't be here, it's against the rules," Weiss said, crossing arms before taking a deep breath.

"Aw Weiss, c'mon! It took be forever to find you!" Ruby whined.

"It didn't sound like you were trying to find me," Weiss answered back.

"Ha ha ha, well... can you at least let me stay for lunch?" Ruby asked.

"Rules are rules Ruby, and I'm not going to break them."

 _I guess you leave me no choice then._ With no options left, Ruby used her last resort. She tilted her head, looked at Weiss, and pouted. It was... the Puppy Eyes.

 _W-what is that!? Oh no, not puppy eyes... Can't. Give. In..._  Weiss thought, struggling to stand her ground. It was useless, nothing could go against Ruby's puppy eyes, the girl had practically perfected it.

"Fine, Fine! You can stay!" Weiss finally admitted, giving in to the sheer force of nature that was Ruby.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

Ruby proceeded to sit down next to Weiss on the bench, once again invading her personal space.

 _Argh, does she have to sit so close to me,_  Weiss thought, as a blush once again appeared on her cheeks.

As Ruby sat down, she noticed a sweet aroma that came from the white-haired girl's tray. Weiss had an egg salad sandwich, a small salad, and sitting at the corner of the tray, a cookie. Ruby's mouth started to water. The heiress noticed Ruby drooling while staring at the sugary treat.

"Do you... want my cookie?" Weiss asked.

"What's a cookie?" Ruby asked back. Weiss gave Ruby a questionable look before picking up the treat and handing it to her. "This is a cookie. Now you can stop drooling?"

Ruby took the cookie and carefully examined it. It seemed oddly familiar, yet, she couldn't recall where she'd saw it before. She took a bite out it. The results were... interesting to say the least. Weiss watched as Ruby's eyes twinkled from every bite she took.

"This is ...probably the most amazing-delicious-awesome-spectacular-tastiest-thing I have ever had in my life," Ruby swooned while devouring the rest of the cookie.

_Oh Oum, How can a simple treat make her so hyper? She does look adorable though, like a hamster..._

"If you want, I can get you more," Weiss said to the star-eyed-twinkled girl. The young reaper instantly turned her head.

"Yes please!" Ruby answered. Pleased with the the Ruby's enthusiasm, Weiss gave her a smile before getting up to get more cookies.

Ruby happily waited for Weiss to come back with more sugary treats. As she sat there, thinking about the ways she can thank her friend, she failed to notice a group of students walking towards her.

"Hello there, are you Weiss's friend?"

"H-huh?" Ruby turned around to face the speaker. She noticed a group of three girls behind her. The first girl was tall, she had emerald-colored eyes and long red hair tied up in a pony tail. The second was a short girl with bright green eyes and curly orange hair with a pink bow. The last girl, almost as tall as the first, had amber-colored eyes and long black hair with large black bow on top.

"Yeah! Me and Weiss are friends!" Ruby happily greeted."I'm Ruby, nice to meet ya!

"Hello."

"Salutations!"

"Nice to meet you."

 _Are these Weiss's friends?_  Ruby thought.

* * *

**A/N - 1/30/18 - If you guys are getting alerts from replaced chapters, SORRY! I'm just re-reading these and noticing some errors and fixing them**

**This is a pretty humorous chapter, compared to the last 2 :P**

**I WONDER, ARE THEY FRIENDS RUBY?...maybe**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I tried really hard with the help of StoryStratos to describe places.**

**Kinda late posting this, cause I overslept :P**

**Anyways just watched the Volume 5 finale, and I must say...the episodes are getting better, slightly. At least we got the the fighting we deserved in episode 13, team RWBY back together, and gun-chucks animations :D**

**Going to take a break for a day...maybe, just catching up with reading other fanfictions. I need my daily dose too!**

**Also, if you guys don't know, I updated chapters 1 2, the reading should flow better now with correct phrasings.**

**Let me know what you guys think about the story so far, even suggest some stuff. Crit. me pls**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. If there is anything I could change - story wise/writing- lmk.  
> Laters


	4. Moving Forward

If any student was asked what they felt Beacon High was known for, they might point to its giant clock tower, or it's rigorous requirements, but most would likely say: "The Four Maidens."

The Four Maidens are the symbol of the school's four main academic departments: Engineering, Athletics, Literature, and Dust Studies. Each department was filled with the best of the best, giving rise to many future leaders and pioneers in their fields. There was an unspoken rivalry between each division in the race to obtain as many achievements as possible, constantly trying to prove their superiority over each other.

However, in the last three years, there were four exceptionally gifted girls that have managed to douse the departments continuous rivalry. There was the "Invincible Girl", Pyrrha Nikos, the Mistralean four time track champion that dominated Athletics. The Literature department had Blake Belladonna, the "Mysterious Alluring Author", who had already published ten award winning novels. The Engineering division was occupied with Penny "Combat Ready!" Polendina's endless stream of inventions and explosions. Then finally, there was the "Heiress", often called the "Ice Queen", much to her dismay, Weiss Schnee, the star research student in Dust Studies. Often seen together conversing about their respected fields, these girls were dubbed "The Four Maidens", by their fans.

The the very same maidens that Ruby Rose was talking to right now...

* * *

"I'm Ruby, nice to meet ya!" Ruby happily greeted.

"Hello."

"Salutations!"

"Nice to meet you."

The trio of girls sat down across from Ruby, placing their own trays down before resuming their introductions.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, I'm from the Athletics department," Pyrrha politely greeted with a smile that made all the boys and girls around them swoon.

"Blake Belladonna, Literature department," Blake calmly greeted. "Hmmm..." For some reason, she observed the red-hooded girl like a cat sizing up her prey.

 _Gulp,_  Ruby gulped.

"I'm Penny Polendina! Engineering for me!" Penny energetically said, breaking Ruby's unease.

Ruby's eyes grew two sizes bigger. "You mean, like, you build robots!? Mechas!?" Ruby had an untold passion for robots. Her knowledge of mechanics stemming wholly from the collection of old robot movies and animes that she had at home.

"Yeah!, I love making robots! You should come by to the science building, we're building a giant one right now! We could even use a test pilot!"

"EEEEE, REALLY!?" Ruby squealed, bringing both hands to her mouth, not even trying to hide her obvious elation.

"I'm pretty sure you have get permission from the school to even get close to one, no less test it," Blake explained. Penny slapped her hand against her face, eliciting a groan at her mistake. Ruby's enthusiasm deflated upon hearing this news.

"Oh shoot, I forgot. My apologies, Ruby," Penny apologized to Ruby. Noticing her obvious deflated expression, Penny reached out to Ruby and patted her shoulder.

"If you want, I can at least show you pictures of it later?" Penny suggested.

The young girl immediately beamed and bounced back to her cheerful state, as if she never heard the disheartening news. "Yeah! That would still be awesome!"

The trio giggled at the young reaper's adorable reactions.

"So, how do you know Weiss? It's pretty unusual for her to be eating lunch with someone," Blake asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

 _Oh, y'know, I kinda just stalked her, saved her from being squashed by steel beams, and spun her around while we flew around the city, then we became buds, something like that,_  Ruby thought, playing that line over in head, but in the end deciding to skip the finer details.

"W-well, we kinda bumped into each other the other night and we became friends, and I thought  _'Hey, I should come by and hang out with my new friend Weiss'_ , hahaha..." Ruby nervously explained.

"Oh I see. By the way, are you are a new student? I don't think I've seen you around before," Pyrrha asked.

But before Ruby could think of a response, a tray of cookies slammed onto the table, startling everyone. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they failed to notice an agitated heiress walk back to the table with a scowl on her face.

"She doesn't go here," Weiss said, letting a bit of anger slip from her voice.

"W-Weiss, a-are you okay?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"Just. Peachy," Weiss answered.

" _Pffft._ Peachy! Hahahaha!"

Ruby and Weiss turned towards Blake, who was unable to hold in her laughter. The duo gave each other a questionable look.

"What's so funny!?" Weiss asked, putting her hands on her hips. Weiss has always known Blake to be the quiet one of the group, only speaking when she had something important to say. For her to react like this, this irritated the heiress even more.

"Hahahaha, I-I'm sorry," Blake barely said through her laugh. "I-it's just so cute to see you like this. You're only mad because -  _pfft -_ we got to know your girlfriend before you could introduce her yourself."

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Weiss yelled, this time flailing her arms in the air, as her face blushed furiously. Ruby's face became a tomato red as well, trying finding escape in her red hoodie while stuttering, "wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-," whilst imaginary steam was coming out of their heads.

"I think Blake broke Weiss's girlfriend," Penny whispered to Pyrrha, as they continued watching.

"RUBY ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND YOU DOLTS!" Weiss yelled, slamming her hands onto the table. Penny and Pyrrha start to laugh as well, joining Blake in her assault.

"Oh, really? From all those reactions, I only assumed that you two were passionately in love," Blake said with a playful smile and a glint of mischief in her eyes. Even Pyrrha joined in on the teasing.

"I have to agree, after witnessing such a intimate moment, I thought that you guys would start making-" before Pyrrha could continue, Weiss flailed both her hands in front of her face.

"NONONONONONONONONONO! YOU SAW THAT!?" Weiss yelled, embarrassed that they were there to witness it. At this point, Ruby's blush put her red hoodie to shame. The three girls burst out laughing even harder at the sight of the flustering heiress.

"W-w-we're just teasing you, Weiss! C-calm down!" Penny could barely speak through her laugh.

"Ha... ha... Sorry, we couldn't help ourselves, your face was just priceless," Blake said, still smirking.

"I'm sorry! It's just that... we've never seen this side of you before, so we couldn't pass up the chance for a little teasing," Pyrrha apologized, trying to put on her best apologetic smile.

Weiss sat down, arm crossed, sporting a furious blush despite her scowl, and sent her best glare at the girls. The young reaper was still recovering from the teasing, left to mindlessly nibble on cookies.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop, promise," Blake said, raising both her hands in surrender.

"Hmph," Weiss huffed.

"A-Anyways, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eye, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked, trying to break up the tension between them.

Weiss rolled her eyes. " _Sigh~_ If you must know, an accident happened at the construction project I was supervising. A bundle of beams came apart and caused some damage at the site. Thankfully, no one was hurt. but Ruby wasn't there. I would have been..." the heiress stopped herself from explaining further. Realizing what she just let slip from her mouth, she slowly glanced back at Blake whom, as she feared, was smirking.

"Oh, so Ruby saved your life, huh? I guess you can say that she was your white-knight in shining armor, hmm~?" Blake teased.

Now Weiss was livid, despite having a furious blush return to her face, She sent sharper glares at the girl, glares that would freeze most people instantly on the spot.

"It looks like the your head is filled with nothing but ridiculous delusions these days; you should probably stop reading all those raunchy books Blake, it might start affect your writing," Weiss mocked.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "And it looks like the Ice Queen's sense of humor is a bit  _dusty_. Hopefully studying all that dust hasn't filled your head with it as well."

A silent storm brewed between the two as they stared down at each other. The students around them backed away, weary of being innocent victims caught in the crossfire. Thankfully, Pyrrha intervened before things got out of control.

"Okay, okay girls, let's calm down, n-no need to start anything right?" Pyrrha chimed in. "It's just some fun between friends!"

 _Friends..._ the word reverberated in the heiress's head.

Weiss paused. "...Did you say we're, friends?"

"Um, Yes?" Pyrrha nervously answered.

Weiss looked carefully at her. "Why did that sound like a question?"

"Uh well, the question was a bit confusing. Did you assume we were not friends before?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss scratched her head. ""No-I mean-I just thought...You guys see me as a friend? I would have never guessed. All we do is attend classes and occasionally have lunch-"

"I'm perplexed," Penny interrupted. "Aren't we friends because we do those things together?"

"..." It took a moment for Weiss to process the words Penny had said. In a way, it was a wake-up call. Up till now, she hadn't really given it much thought how she felt about the other girls, or how they felt about her. She listed them off as acquaintances, classmates that sometimes offered to share notes and talk about class lectures. Weiss didn't exactly know what was the prerequisite for people to become friends, but she would have thought it would have required something more extensive than a handful of interactions.

The tension surrounding her mellowed, bringing a surprised look to everyone's faces. Weiss looked down, letting her bangs hide her face.

"Was it really that simple... to be friends?" Weiss questioned, her mouth slightly quivering.

The three girls looked at her with surprised expressions. For awhile, the table was silent. As the silence dragged, Weiss started to feel an unsteadiness build up inside of her. Terrifying thoughts ran rampant in Weiss's head. Now that they knew how Weiss thought of them, what did they think of her now?

"... Weiss, you're an idiot," Blake said. "And you call me delusional."

Weiss went wide-eyed. "What-"

"Of course we're friends," Blake continued. "We've been friends ever since we met. I don't know what your idea of a friend is but, what we're doing right now, it's nice."

"Indeed," Pyrrha smiled. "You don't have to do anything complicated to get along with us. We enjoy your company just as much as you do."

"Agreed! Meeting Weiss have been an exceptionally educational experience. Learning about basic social etiquette and my social ranking has- _mmph-mmph-"_

"Penny thinks so as well," Pyrrha said, as she covered Penny's mouth.

Weiss was speechless. She moved her hands above her chest, gripping the hem of her uniform, feeling her heart tighten. She looked away from the girls, so that they couldn't see her expression. On the heiress's face... was a slight smile.

"About what I said earlier, about your reading preferences...sorry," Weiss apologized.

Blake waved it off. "It's fine. Friends fight all the time, and if I'm being honest, I may have went a little overboard with the teasing."

The moment shared between the heiress and trio was heartfelt. The moment, however, was interrupted when Weiss felt a tug on she sleeve. Turning her head, she saw a pair of pleading silver orbs.

"Weiss... can I get some more cookies?" Ruby asked. Looking down at the tray, the mountain of cookies that Weiss had difficulty balancing, was empty, licked clean of crumbs.

"How did you finish all that? There was like fifty cookies!"

"B-but they were so good!" Ruby cried out.

The whole table stared at Ruby, then giggled. Pretty soon, the giggling became laughter, with even Weiss laughing along.

" _Pfft,_  y-you dolt!" Weiss laughed. Ruby laughed along with the comment.

As the girls continued laughing, the other students in the cafeteria watching them couldn't help but think,  _"That looks like a lot of fun."_

* * *

The girls were able to finish their lunch early, despite all the shenanigans. Pyrrha offered to give Ruby a tour of the school if she had nothing else to do, which she happily responded to with a hug. This earned her a slight scowl from the heiress, which Pyrrha just reflected away with a smile. So the group left the cafeteria to explore the open fields of Beacon. As they made their way through the campus, only stopping to give some brief history of a particular statue or building, they shared stories about themselves; mostly embarrassing ones about Weiss, earning the group a couple more threats and 'dolts'.

**_DING~... DING~... DING~... DING~..._ **

Weiss takes a look at her watch, surprised how fast time had passed.

"Looks like it's time for class, We'll see you later, Ruby," Pyrrha said.

"See you later, friend Ruby, I'll make sure to show you all the projects I'm working on next time!" Penny promised.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Ruby, I'm happy that Weiss has made a good friend," Blake said, bring her hand up for a handshake. Ruby momentarily stared at the gesture before returning it.

"I'm happy to have met you guys too! You guys are so cool!" Ruby cheered. Blake gave Ruby a smile before pulling her in for a whisper.

"I didn't get a chance to say this before, but thanks, for saving Weiss." Blake lets go and walks back to join up with Pyrrha and Penny, now waiting for Weiss to join them. Before Weiss could inquire what Blake said, Ruby gave her a hug.

"Thanks for the fun time Weiss! See you later?" Ruby asked, tightening the hug. Weiss, once again, blushed.

"Wha-I-I had a s-swell time too! A-and, of c-course!" Weiss stammered. A lock of Ruby's hair brushed past Weiss's nose. The girl closed her eyes, taking in a delightful aroma.

_She smells like roses...and strawberries?_

The sound of snicker broke Weiss thoughts. She turned around to see Pyrrha, Penny, and Blake all grinning. Weiss quickly let go of Ruby, much to her dismay, and made her way towards them.

"Not. One. Word." Weiss said, storming past them. The rest of the girls followed, leaving behind Ruby.

"Thanks for lunch! See ya' guys later!" Ruby shouted, waving them goodbye.

* * *

With the Weiss gone and nothing to do, the young reaper decided to explore the rest of the campus herself.

Looking around to make sure no-one was present, she phased back into her reaper form, and flew off towards the building the heiress and her friends walked to. She found Weiss, in her seat by the window, taking notes. Ruby admired how focused the heiress was, compared to the rest of her class that had started to fall asleep. Noticing the floating girl in the corner of her eye, Weiss gestured, shooing her away, mouthing "Not now."

Ruby got the message this time, so she drifted away. One by one, she found each of the girls in their respective classes. She watched Pyrrha run laps around the track field, listened to Blake read aloud as she passed by her class, and watched Penny cause another explosion in the science lab. After seeing them, the reaper felt a sense of longing. It reminded her of something she used to imagine every so often, something she couldn't have. A longing, to be around others.

"Sigh~ Why are reapers such a lonely existence?"Ruby said to herself. She briefly summoned her scythe and snuggled it.  _At least I'll have you Crescent Rose... and Weiss..._ The reaper blinked and blushed at the thought.

As Ruby continued drifting from building to building, she noticed a blond-haired boy on one of the rooftops. Upon seeing the boy, her instincts tell her to go towards him. She floated down, silently landing behind the him. The boy was sitting down on the rooftop ledge, simply staring into the sky.

"What's up?" Ruby asked. This startled the boy, who flailed his arms around, almost losing his balance. He breathes heavily while regaining his balance on a nearby railing. The blond-hair boy turned around looks at Ruby.

"Don't startle me like that! I almost fell!" The blond-haired boy complained. He turned his attention back to the sky, trying to calm down as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked.  _I thought I had locked the entrance to the rooftop?_ He thought.

Ruby puts a hand behind her head, dryly laughing.

"I could ask you the same thing," she shot back. She could see that the boy was still a bit shaken from her surprised greeting.

"Nothing special, just thinking. A lot's going on and I just needed a place to think," the blond-haired boy coolly said.

"Hm~, I get 'cha," Ruby hummed as she sat down next to him with a plop. They both just stare at the sky, watching silently as clouds pass by.

"Y'know, usually when someone comes to a secluded place to think, it's usually when they want to be left alone," Jaune stated.

"What if I wanted to think here as well?" Ruby replied.

"...Good point," He said.

More clouds pass by as time goes. There was no tension, no awkwardness, just nothing, just quiet stillness.

"I'm Jaune, by the way," Jaune brought his hand up for a handshake.

"I'm Ruby. Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise."

They go back to staring at the sky a few seconds later, enjoying the sensation of the cool air and light breaths of wind, the audible shouts of students playing dodge ball across the campus, and the rustling of trees. Jaune breaks the peaceful silence.

"So, are you a new student?"

"Nope."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry for asking, but were you planning on jumping?" Ruby asked.

Jaune stares at Ruby for a few seconds before looking back up.

"I was thinking about it," He calmly answered, surprising Ruby.

"What's stopping you?" She asked. Jaune took a moment to think before answering Ruby. There was no real reason for him to talk to her about this, but somehow, he could sense that she was actually showing concern. He took another look at the young reaper who was waiting patiently for his answer.

 _I guess it it should be fine, not like it matters,_ Jaune thought. He decided to share his worries with the little reaper.

"I'm not so sure anymore, but I've been thinking about it. I know it sounds silly and cliché, but life just sucks right now. I'm barely able to keep my grades up, everyone keeps making fun of me 'cause I can't do anything right, and I keep getting beat up..."

Ruby looks Jaune. She can see a miasma of darkness slowly swallowing the boy. Before Ruby could comment, Jaune continues.

"... But, for some reason, I feel like there's still something I can do, I just don't know what it is. That's probably the only reason I haven't...y'know..."

Then she saw it. It was faint, but it was there. There was a light within the boy, flickering in the darkness. The reaper knew the boy could still be saved.

"Let me ask you this, do you have anyone important in your life right now?"

Jaune took a moment to think.

"Oh yeah, well, there is my family. My parents and sisters, they all love me to death," Jaune said, smiling at the thought.

"Hm~ hm~, anyone else besides your family?" Ruby asks.

"Well, there's Pyrrha—"

"Oh! I know Pyrrha! She's real awesome, and cool, and pretty!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Haha, yeah... yeah, she really is..." Jaune said, bringing his hand behind his head, slightly blushing.

Ruby nodded and smiled, she had found the connection she needed. She brought both her hands behind her head, she laid down before continuing her speech.

"Y'know, when someone has those kind of thoughts, they tend to forget that the people who care about them will also be hurt."

Jaune looks down with a saddened expression.

"Would your parents and sisters be sad if you were gone?"

"They would be devastated."

"... How about Pyrrha?"

"Pyrrha... is a really good friend. She talks to me, helps me when I'm struggling in classes, and even calls me her best friend..."

Jaune closes his eyes and ponders, thinking about what he just said. Ruby closed her eyes and wore a relaxed smile.

"We all go through rough times, some worse than others, but we just have to remember... we just have to keep moving forward, for the people that care about us, for the people that still love us."

"Some problems won't be solved for now, but we can take things at our own pace, and we won't have to to do it alone. You got your family, Pyrrha, and me!"

Jaune turns his head towards Ruby.

"You?"

"Of course, because friends support each other!" Ruby said confidently.

_Friends..._

He mimics Ruby, putting both hands behind his head and laid down, and stared up at the sky.

"Yeah, friends, that sounds nice, " Jaune muttered, sporting a smile himself. Ruby opens her eyes and glances at Jaune. The darkness was fading away, the light within him growing bigger and brighter.

 _Job well done. Mom would be proud,_  Ruby thought, staring back up into the sky with a content smile.

"Nice weather we're having," Jaune said.

"Yeah... O-oh that cloud looks like a dragon!" Ruby noted, pointing up at a cloud.

"Mmm, I don't see it, looks more like a flamingo."

" _Pfft,_  what?! Okay, then how about that one?" Ruby asked, pointing at another cloud.

"Easy, that's a cat," Jaune teasingly said.

"Okay, now you're messing with me, that's obviously a giraffe!"

Both of them look at each other, then start laughing. The boy and girl continued to play their game, basking in the warm rays of the sun, the peaceful spring weather, and the company of a new friend.

**_Ding~... Ding~... Ding~..._ **

Jaune sighed. He brushed the dust off his pants as he stood up. Ruby sits up to see him start making his way to the rooftop entrance.

"It was nice meeting you Ruby, but it looks like I should get to class," Jaune said.

"It was nice meeting you too, Jaune," Ruby answered back.

"Guess I'll see you around," he said, giving Ruby a smile before making his way down the stairs.

"Yeah..." Ruby muttered.

Alone once again, Ruby takes another look into the blue sky, before standing up and stretching.

"Looks like I had enough fun for today, time to go home and take a nap!" Ruby flies up and away, happy at how her day went.

Reapers, the Envoys of Death. While they help lost souls pass on, they also bring misguided souls back to the light, those whose time have yet to come. A Reaper is a warrior, a protector, and, sometimes, a friend.

"Shoot! I forgot to ask for Weiss's number again!" Ruby shouted. She flew through a plane while she was distracted.

* * *

**A/N - 1/22/18 - Hey there guys, chapter a little late today sorry! These chapters are getting longer, curse my brain juices.**

**Ruby is surrounded by smart and cute girls, too bad this isn't a harem story hahahaha... _THINKS ABOUT THE POSSIBILITIES...jk_**

**Give thanks to StoryStratos for proofreading, I struggled a bit with character descriptions this time around.**

**When I was writing Ruby and Jaune's interactions, I had this youtube video stuck in my head watch?v=pr30Hfhl1L0, its a RWBY parody of "My R" ... I've been listening to this since 3 AM (x_x) Its just sounds so good.**

**Anyways, let me know what you guy think about this chapter, CRIT ME, also don't be afraid to suggest some ideas to me in the reviews, I'm more than happy to add in some stuff if it works with my ideas!**

**Cya guys later~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is appreciated, I rewrote this chapter a lot in my sleep deprived state.... Hope you guys liked the chapter.


	5. My Promise To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed...

It was time, the fateful night had come. If you said that Weiss Schnee, the cold and resolute heiress that made corporations panic at the mere mention of her name, was nervous about meeting some girl she just met a few nights ago, then people would say call you crazy.

Weiss was extremely nervous about her meeting with Ruby tonight. For the past few days, Weiss couldn't get her mind off the young reaper. After their meeting at school, Weiss had been distracted in class, often finding herself lost thinking about Ruby. Weiss decided to skip tennis practice that day, claiming she was feeling unwell, and went straight home. A white limousine waited for her at the school's entrance, ready to take her back to her apartment. The whole ride back was all but silent in the heiress's head.

 _What does she do for fun? How old is she? Why was she stalking me? Does she even have a scroll? What do I even ask her?_  Weiss had endless questions for the girl.

After arriving at the parking garage beneath the SDC, Weiss bid the driver a good night before taking the elevator up to her apartment. Once inside her apartment, she promptly plopped on her bed, forgo changing out of her uniform. Her apartment was nothing short of huge. It was the second highest floor in the whole building, her office right below, and a rooftop garden with a heli-pad the floor above. The room was about the size of three studios, complete with a king sized bed, a large bathroom that housed both a bath and a shower, and floor-to-ceiling windows facing the city.

After a full day of exhausting classes and the unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome, thoughts about Ruby, the heiress needed a much desired nap. Slowly drifting more and more into the comfort of her bed, Weiss fell asleep.

Weiss dreamed about a story her mother once read to her when she was a child. It was about a girl in red delivering medicine to her sick grandmother. However, the story in her dream was playing out much differently than how her mother told her.

* * *

_**Weiss's Dream** _

Little Red Battle Skirt set out to deliver medicine and freshly baked bread to her poor, sick, uncle. The old soul was too ill and weak to venture out through the woods's bumpy and twisting roads.

"HEY! I'm not OLD!" the poor, OLD, scraggly bearded uncle cried out.

The young girl donned her red hood, confident on making it to her uncle's cabin and back before sunset, just in time for supper.

"Don't worry Uncle, help is on the way!" Little Red cheered. She left her family's cottage, making her way towards the woods. In the woods, the young red hood climbed over fallen trees, jumped over streams of water, and walked on a bridge guarded by a black knight. He was nice enough to let her through.

* * *

**[StoryStratos] - Black knights usually threaten to nibble my kneecaps whenever I go past...**

* * *

She skipped and sang the whole way, imagining how happy her uncle would be when he saw his favorite niece. Unbeknownst to the girl, she was being watched. Keenly observing the girl from the thicket was none other than Big Bad Wolf. The beast had ice-cold blue eyes, snow-white fur, perfectly manicured nails to slash with her prey with, and an insatiable appetite for fresh baked bread.

The wolf was Weiss... not that she minded. It was a dream after all, and she got free food out of it. She didn't even mind if she looked like a more-than-sexy cosplayer. It looked like as if her was wearing a furred crop top, furred short-shorts, a tail, complete with two pointed ears on her head. The wolf stepped out of the woods, putting on a fake smile before approaching the girl, intent on snatching some hot loaves of bread.

"Why hello there little girl, I'm awfully hungry. I haven't eaten in days, would you mind shar—" Wolf Weiss paused. Upon seeing the girl, she noticed how cute Little Red Rose was. From her scrumptious-looking legs that wore white stockings, her red cotton skirt and white button-ups that hugged her figure in all the right places, to her silver eyes and red-tipped hair, the wolf gulped. She changed her mind. Now, she was hungry...for something else.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Wolf, I don't have time to play with you. I'm in a hurry to my uncle's house, he's sick and I need to deliver these before sunset," Little Red apologized, skipping past the frozen wolf that seemed lost in its thoughts. It wasn't until a woodpecker landed on wolf's head, pecking at her, that she woke up and waved it away.

"Oh, don't worry, little red, we'll have plenty of time to play," Wolf Weiss said as she licked her lips, rubbing her paws together with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

_**Weiss's Dream — The Uncle's Cabin** _

The Wolf took a shortcut through the forest, arriving at the uncle's cabin before Little Red. She knocked on the door twice.

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

The door opened, revealing the sickly, hunched-over uncle, who was shivering under a blanket.

"What do you want?" the uncle sickly asked. "Look pal, I'm expecting my niece to come here any minute now, so you better get your sorry a—", before he could finish, Wolf Weiss held a wad of money to his face.

"Here's 500 lien, get out, and don't come back until next morning," Weiss ordered.

"Welp, my niece is old enough to take care of her own problems," the uncle said. He swiftly grabbed the lien as he walked out of the cabin, sporting a mighty grin, no longer sounding ill and somehow cured of his sickness.

Wolf Weiss watched as the supposedly sick uncle walked energetically through the woods, shouting something along the lines of "I can buy some good booze with this!" and "Best stranger ever!" She paid it no mind and made her way into the cabin, preparing for the arrival of her prey.

* * *

**Weiss's Dream — The Uncle's Cabin — Sunset**

"Phew, maybe skipping the whole way wasn't such a good idea," Little Red noted, wiping the sweat from her brow. She had finally made it to her uncle's cabin. She walked up to the door and knocked, excited to see her uncle's reaction. When the door opened, Ruby was ready to run into her uncle and give him a hug, but was instead greeted by the sight of rose petals scattered across the cabin's floor, dozens of scented candles, and a very hungry-looking wolf.

"Why hello there, Little Red, so nice for you to drop by," Wolf Weiss seductively said, leaning against the doorway while giving her a wink.

"Um... uh...where's my uncle?" Little Red asked, confused by how the cabin looked and the absence of her uncle.

"Oh, he suddenly felt better and went to town for a drink, he won't be back until the morning," Wolf Weiss said as she leaned closer to Ruby, grabbing the collar of her shirt in the process.

"Uh..."

"Shhhh, we'll have lots of time to talk." Weiss pulled Little Red into the cabin and immediately locked the door. The girl was pushed onto a heart shaped bed, rose petals scattering on in Little Red's head clicked.

_Wait a minute—The petals! The Candles! The Bed! Oh no..._

"Oh, yes..." Wolf Weiss growled, surprising Little Red, as if she could read her thoughts.

"Uh—um, I-I don't think I'm ready for this," Little Red nervously said, blushing and sweating as saw the look in the wolf's lust-filled eyes. She frantically looked around, hoping to find someway to escape. Hope drained from Little Red's eyes when she saw that the door and windows had been hammered shut. Weiss slowly unbuttoned the girl's shirt; Each button came off one by one as drool dripped down from her perverse smile.

"Oh, don't worry, Little Red, I am~"

Weak, defenseless, scared, there was nothing Little Red could do but brace herself for what was to come. Wolf Weiss finally lunged at the girl.

Howls was heard throughout the forest that night, echoing through the late hours of the night and into the early hours morning. The sweet cries of pleasure and pain—

**RING-RING-RING**

* * *

_**Weiss's Apartment** _

"Wha-wha-!" Weiss shouted as she woke up, flailing her body before falling out of bed.

"Urgh...ow"

**RING-RING-RING**

Weiss scrambled to turn off the alarm on her scroll. Grabbing the blankets that entangled her body and tossing them back on her bed, she made her way towards the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that she was covered in sweat. A red tint decorated her cheeks, and strands of hair stuck to her forehead. She took off the bandage over her left eye, and saw that the wound has healed.

 _What the hell was that dream?_  Weiss thought.

* * *

**[A/N] - What the hell indeed.**

**[StoryStratos] - She might want to change the bedsheets before she goes.**

* * *

And that ending... with Ruby... Weiss's red tinted cheeks blew into a full blush. She splashed cold water onto her face.

 _NONONO! I'm not some hormone driven teenager!_  Weiss thought, trying to convince herself. She once again buried those feelings inside of her.

 _This is all Ruby's fault! Ooh, when I see her..._  Weiss paused. She just noticed how dark her apartment was, and looked down at her scroll.

Weiss panicked. I _OVERSLEPT!_

She had 15 minutes to get to her job. Weiss took a quick shower, quickly changed into her white business attire, called her driver, and somehow made it to the construction site on time with her usual stern expression. Her glare demanded respect, her posture displayed nobility, but underneath it all, she was a wreck.

It was fortunate that she didn't have to overlook any planning today, thankfully just observing. She stood from a distance, absently watching workers operate machinery and move supplies, while minding any dangers that might happen. The steel rope that snapped was replaced, and cautiously put aside to investigate the cause of failure.

As the hours passed, the sky shifted from a purple hue to dark blue. The sun set, the street lights flickered on as people started to make their way home, and the noise of the city grew quieter.

It was night.

Growing weary from standing, Weiss took a seat under the supervisors tent, where she got all her daily reports and met with team leaders. She sat and took out her scroll to check her emails and browse the web, until then she saw a message from Blake.

[Blake] - Hey, what are you up to?

[Weiss] - At work.

[Blake] - Oh okay, I was wondering if you knew Ruby's number.

[Weiss] - Why?

[Blake] - Penny wanted to send a couple photos of the new robot she was building, but Ruby never gave us her number.

[Weiss] - I don't know her number as well, but I'm meeting her later tonight, I'll ask her.

[Blake] - OOH? late night date with your lovely knight? lol ;)

[Weiss] - I'm blocking you.

[Blake] - Kidding! lmk when you have it. Have fun ;)

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. Lately, their group had been in the teasing mood lately, especially with Blake, who was the worst. As the heiress begrudgingly looks up from her phone, her blue eyes met silver.

"AHHH!" Weiss screamed, startled by Ruby's sudden appearance. She thrashed about in her chair, almost falling off. After regaining her balance, she sent a glare at the floating girl.

"Don't scare me like that!" Weiss flicked Ruby's forehead.

"Ow! I'm saaawwy Weiss, I didn't do it on purpose" Ruby pouted, with bulbs of tears in her eyes. Even if Weiss tried, she couldn't stay mad at the girl when she put on that face.

"Sigh~, just try not to do that again," Weiss put her hand to her forehead to the sheer ridiculousness of the effect this girl had on her. As she was about to say something else, one of the team leaders walked through Ruby and up to Weiss.

"Is there something wrong? We heard you scream."

"O-oh, I'm okay... I just saw a bug on me, that's all! Hahaha..." Weiss nervously laughed. The team leader gave her a confused look before excusing himself, once again passing through Ruby. The heiress looked at the reaper with an expression that was both confused and astonished. Weiss signaled Ruby get closer. When Ruby did, Weiss grabbed her.

"Wha—How can he not see you!? And you just went right through him! You weren't like this earlier!" Weiss whispered.

"Haha, well, how do I explain this? I can choose when people can see me or not?" Ruby wryly smiled, trying her best to explain. Weiss now had even more questions to ask.

"Meet me at the rooftop where we talked yesterday night, I'll be there in 10 minutes, We have to talk," Weiss said with a serious tone in her voice. Ruby nodded, a bit scared of the tone of the heiress's voice and the glare she was receiving. The young reaper gave the heiress a quick wave before flying off, phasing through the tent's roof. Weiss told the other supervisors that she was leaving for the night, since they didn't need her, and called her driver. A couple minutes later she was at the building, walking up the stairs to the roof, thinking about what the kind of existence Ruby Rose was. As she opened the rooftop entrance, she was greeted by the sight of the young reaper sitting on the ledge, moving her legs back and forth, happily humming. Ruby heard the door open and turned around.

"Hey there slowpoke, what took you so long?" Ruby asked.

"Normal people have to take the stairs you know," Weiss answered back.

"Well, maybe next time I could just pick you and fly you around?"

"You mean spin us around the city while I fear for my life? Thanks for the offer, but I'm traumatized enough," Weiss playfully said.

Sighing to herself, Weiss looks Ruby in the eye.

"Let's get down to business. What exactly are you, Ruby?" Weiss said, no hint of cheerfulness in her voice. She was in Schnee business mode.

"Huh? I told you—"

"I know you told me that you were the Grim Reaper, but I find it hard to believe that the embodiment of death is a little girl has the time to fool around at school and stalk me," Weiss said, arm crossed.

"Haha... well... I mean, I was maybe a little bit grounded and taken off patrol, so... I had time?" Ruby said, hoping that explained everything. It didn't.

"Taken off patrol? Grounded? By whom?"

"My sister Yang, she's a reaper-in-training like me, but she's older, so I have to listen to her," Ruby said with an annoyed expression, thinking back to all the years Yang had her go cover her patrol times while she went out to clubs.

"Reaper-in-training? Sister? Okay, explain everything from the beginning to me," Weiss was now even more perplexed. She thought she would be getting more answers rather than questions. Ruby closed her eyes and rubbed her chin, thinking deeply how much she should Weiss. This was troubling, there wasn't anything in her uncle's training that would help her in this situation.

She opened one eye and glanced at the heiress. Weiss had her arms crossed, her snow-white hair blowing lightly in the night air, her eyes determined and unfaltering. As the moonlight shined onto Weiss's figure, Ruby thought she looked like a goddess. In the end, she gave up.

_How do I tell her?...Hmm...How would mom—oh!_

Ruby clapped her hands, surprising Weiss.

"Once upon a time, there was a powerful spirit with no name, the guide between life and death. He existed since the beginning, bound to his only duty: to reap the souls of living beings who's life had come an end. However, as times passed, life grew. More beings were born, some began traveling between the realms, and others found ways to prolong their time. It was all too much for the lone spirit to handle, so he came up with a solution.

"He made a deal with a pure-hearted soul. He offered that soul more time to spend with their loved ones, but in return, they would help him with his mission to preserve the balance. The soul agreed, and so, the Reapers were born. Countless generations of Reapers, who were spirits of honest souls, were trained for this sacred duty, to lead lost souls into the afterlife, protect the borders between the realm of the living and dead, and reap those who dare test them."

"This is the story my mom used to tell me," Ruby looked at Weiss, giving her a content smile, indicating the end of her story. The heiress stood still, shocked by the revelation.

 _This sounds so ridiculous, insane even, but still..._  Weiss stared at the young reapers silver eyes. She found no deception in them, just pure untainted honesty.

_... She doesn't look like she's lying..._

"So... you have a family?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah! There's me, Yang, Uncle Qrow, and Dad, we're all Reapers! Well, just Uncle Qrow and Dad, me and Yang are still training," Ruby said, giggling with her hand behind her head.

"First of all, its "Yang and I," second, how can spirits even have kids? Don't they have to..." Weiss asked, then gradually becoming more quiet, a hint of embarrassment in her cheeks.

"What do you mean? Didn't your parents..." Weiss zoned out, not wanting to hear the birds and bees again, especially from Ruby. A flashback of her dream flooded the heiress's mind, causing her to blush furiously.

"... Hey Weiss~... You there? Did you hear me?" Ruby asked, poking Weiss's cheek.

"H-Huh? W-What did you say?" Weiss stammered. Ruby gave her a pout.

"Hmph, I said, didn't your parents take a part of their souls and fuse them together?"

"...Huh?" Weiss gave Ruby a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Explain."

"Well, when a mommy reaper really loves a daddy reaper, they can combine their souls to create a new one, the symbol of their love and joy," Ruby childishly explained. Weiss gave Ruby an even more confused look.

"Why did you talk like that?" Weiss asked.

"That's how Yang explained it to me, something about how only Reapers are special, but I didn't really pay attention to that part," Ruby said.

 _So Reapers are special type of spirits that can mate, interesting..._  Weiss concluded from her own analysis of Ruby's explanation. Little did she know that her confusion for the night was only getting started.

"So, who did you follow?" Ruby asked.

"Um, what do you mean by follow?" Weiss asked back.

"Yeah, y'know, when you're just a blob, you need to be either around your mom or dad," Ruby explained. Weiss quickly learned to question the young reaper about everything until she had a fully understand the existence that was Ruby Rose.

"Ruby, I don't think humans and spirits work the same way."

"Hmm, really? How do humans do it then?"

"W-well... It's different," Weiss didn't know how to explain it to her, it was even harder with Ruby's child-like innocence.

"How different? Yang told me once that it's usually a mess for humans, then they have to wait a couple months till the child is born, I thought she was joking. What kind of child waits months to be born?" Ruby said, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous notion.

"... Again, Ruby, explain to me how spirits work, just assume that I didn't know anything," Weiss rubbed her temples, growing tired from the merry-go-round of emotions and questions.

"Well, when spirits are born, they don't have a form, so they just follow one of the parent spirits around. After a couple of decades, the spirit starts taking shape, usually taking in the closeness of the parent the spirit followed around the most. The whole time the spirit follows the parent, they're kind-of aware of what's going on. They're kinda like a sponge. They learn by listening to other spirits talk and where they travel, it's usually not very clear though, so it's like a dream. I followed my mom around the most! That's why I got her red-tipped hair and silver eyes!" Ruby explained.

"Interesting, humans don't do that all," Weiss said.

"Then how do they do it? I'm curious where you got your silky snow hair and beautiful blue eyes from," Ruby said, oblivious to her flirtatious comment.

"Uh-um... It's embarrassing to talk about," Weiss shyly said, trying to hide her blush with her hand.

"Oh come on Weiss, tell me!" Ruby pleaded, leaning over the heiress. As Ruby starts getting closer, Weiss steps back, and stumbles. Before she could fall, the young reaper caught the heiress in her arms.

"You're really clumsy y'know, you fall, like, a lot..." Ruby was close to Weiss. A hand wrapped behind the heiress's back, while the other held onto her hand. Weiss turned another shade of red, prompting a blush onto Ruby's. Their breathing becomes heavy as their scents start to mix, their faces inching slowly closer each second. Blue eyes staring into silver. It will always perplex the flustered heiress how the young reaper is always able to create these time-ceasing moments.

"I know I already said this, but Weiss, your eyes are really beautiful," Ruby said, giving the heiress an enchanting smile. Being hit by the line and smile made Weiss weak in the knees, prompting her whole body to turn into jelly in the arms of the young reaper.

"Y-you dolt," Weiss said. The smell of roses and mint filled the space between them. The moonlight rays shined on them, the city lights seemingly glowed dimmer, and the sounds around them, quiet. Once again, they were lost in their own little world. Their faces slowly inched closer, to the point where they could feel the other's breath on their lips, almost tasting—

**RING-RING... RING-RING**

The abrupt sound brings the pair back to reality, causing them to reflexibly push away from each other, forgetting the intimate moment. Weiss pulls out her scroll.

 **"WHAT!?"**  Weiss shouted into her scroll, sounding extremely annoyed.

"Uh I'm sorry Ms. Schnee! We-uh..."

"Spit it out already!" Weiss said, no longer shouting but still extruded the same annoyed tone.

"Y-Yes Ma'am! W-We actually need you to come back to the site. There are papers and forms that need to be looked over before we can continue building," The man on the phone stammered, hoping that his answer would bring him mercy from the heiress.

"Ugh, fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Uh-um, is everything okay Weiss?" Ruby wasn't listening to Weiss's conversation, but from the shouting and expression that the heiress had, she was concerned.

"Everything is fine, they just need me to go back and look over a couple things"

"O-Oh okay..." Ruby fidgeted.

"...What is it?" Weiss inquired.

"...I-If you want, I can fly you back to the construction site? I know that your first experience flying was really really really bad, but I promise to go slow and easy for you so that you won't get sick! Maybe next time I could maybe bring a seat over and you can just sit in and while I carry you around, i-if you didn't like me holding you the whole time of course. Plus you can have cup-holders or read a book or—" The heiress puts a finger over Ruby lips.

"I would love to fly with you, Ruby," Weiss shyly said. Ruby's expression brightened up. If it was possible, the heiress would be blinded by the innocent glow. Holding out her arm out and bowing, Ruby tried to act like a knight towards a princess.

"M'lady, may I take you hand?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"You may," Weiss answered with a smile, taking Ruby's hand. The young reaper proceeded to lift the young heiress off her feet, literally, and began flying away into the night sky.

"So, how old are you?"

"Hmm~ A little over 150 years old."

"...WHAT!?" the heiress shrieked.

"WAAAH, stop moving around so much Weiss!" screamed the young reaper. Their smooth flight suddenly had additional turns and circles.

At a distance, hiding in the shadows of a building, a certain blonde-haired girl watched the pair leave. Smirking to herself, she faded away, disappearing once more into the shadows.

* * *

The duo, somehow, safely made it back to the construction site. Dropping off Weiss a street away from the site, Ruby was about to wave the heiress goodbye before feeling a tug on her sleeve. She looked down, and found the heiress timidly pull her closer.

"You don't have to leave yet. It's still pretty early. They probably just need me to sign some papers, so we can continue our talk afterwards," Weiss said, her head looking down in a blush. She couldn't quite meet the reapers eyes.

"Yeah! I can wait!" Ruby exclaimed before hugging the girl.

"See 'ya in a bit Weiss!"

"... Dolt..." Weiss mumbled, not even trying to break out of the hug. The reaper eventually let go, allowing the heiress to finish her job. As Weiss had predicted, the construction company just needed her to sign some papers and look over additional expenses. Ruby floated to a near by a nearby chair, taking a seat whilst watching the heiress work.

Everything that Weiss did seemed so fascinating to the young reaper, the way she talked, her clothes, her unfaltering demeanor. Everything the heiress did seemed so cool to Ruby.

As she continued to admire the heiress, she suddenly felt a dark presence. On one of the construction cranes was a dark figure. It had a pure black body, jagged teeth, red eyes and a bone mask; a creature of Grimm. Ruby lifted her right arm and called out to Crescent Rose, materializing it in her hand. The Grimm roared, stomping it's feet on the crane. The crane's arm started to fall, heading straight towards the heiress.

"WEISS! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ruby shouted. Weiss turned around and noticed the falling crane. She immediately shouted at everyone to get out of the tent, running as fast she can and throwing herself out of harm's way. The crane dropped onto the tent, smashing the ground beneath it. Thankfully, everyone got out in time thanks to the heiress's warning.

"Weiss! Are you ok?" Ruby said as she ran to help the heiress up.

"Cough-I'm alright, but what happened?" Weiss asked.

"That," Ruby pointed up at a nearby building. Weiss followed Ruby's lead and saw the creature.

"Wh-What is that!?" Weiss fearfully asked.

"A Grimm."

"Grimm?"

"A soul that has been lost, turning itself into a creature of darkness. They make bad things happen around people, but there is something strange about this one..." Before Ruby could finish her sentence, the Grimm jumped off the building and landed in front of them.

The Grimm roared, lunging towards them. Ruby reacted quickly, pushing Weiss out of the way, readying Crescent Rose for an impact. However, the Grimm stopped right in from of the young reaper, and turned it's attention towards the heiress, lunging for her instead. Weiss saw the Grimm open its mouth, numerous jagged teeth ready to sink into her flesh. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impending waves of pain, except it never came.

A few seconds passed, and Weiss, felt no pain. She opened her eyes, and saw the Grimm's headless body with the young reaper standing over it proudly, hoisting her scythe over her shoulder. Before Weiss could begin to feel relieved, she heared a chilling howl, then another, and then even more. Ruby looked around and saw more Grimm start to appear on nearby buildings.

"Damn beowolves," Ruby said under her breath.

"Beowolves?" Weiss questioned.

"Wolf-like Grimm that like to hunt in packs. But I don't know how a pack could have grown this big in the city, not with dad and Uncle Qrow on patrol."

The beowolves jumped off the buildings and lunged at the heiress. Ruby quickly figured out that Weiss seemed to be their target. She runs up to Weiss, picking her up before taking off into the sky. The beowolves howl in unison, and jump to a building, giving chase.

Ruby was flying fast, the buildings in the background was a blur. The beowolves didn't fall far behind, running across rooftops and scaling buildings. Weiss looked at Ruby, who was staring straight ahead, trying to find a safe place to protect her and draw the Grimm away from the civilian crowded streets.

Eventually, Ruby found just the spot. A little outside of the city were two large abandoned apartment complexes that faced each other. She landed on one of the rooftops, carefully letting Weiss down.

"This doesn't make sense, Grimm don't target people, they're supposed to just wonder around mindlessly and just cause bad luck," Ruby said to herself.

"They seem to be after me." The young reaper noticed a small amount of fear in Weiss's voice.

"Look at me..." Ruby commanded Weiss. Weiss looked up at Ruby, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Don't be scared, the Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. The more scared you are, the stronger they become. Believe in me Weiss, I won't let them hurt you, I promise to protect you.""

Ruby gave her a steady look, something the heiress never knew the child-like girl was capable of. Silver orbs stared into blue. Weiss started to feel a spark of light form inside her... hope.

"Okay, I'll believe in you," Weiss said, her voice showing some of her usual confidence. Ruby gave her a nod, and turned around to face the horde of Grimm. When she was with Weiss, she wanted to wear normal clothes, free from the smell of blood from Grimm. She phased into her reaping attire, pulling her signature red cloak over her head.

"You might want to cover your ears for this," the young reaper warned the heiress. She complied and covered her ears.

The beowolves climbed onto the other rooftop across from them. The reaper and Grimm stare each other down. The air was filled with tension as dark clouds covered the night's sky, shrouding the moon's light. The young reaper was first to move. She brandished her scythe from around her shoulder and embedded the pointed tip into the rooftop's concrete, pointing the head of the scythe at the grimm.

**BANG**

A shot rang in the air.

_One down._

**BANG**

Another shot hurtled down range.

_Two down._

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

A barrage of shots suddenly laid waste to the Grimm, their howls of pain indicating the effectiveness of the Reaper's bullets. Ruby's scythe had transformed into its sniper-gun form, the blade becoming a monopod, the metal pole arm changing shapes, growing an extended-barrel, handle and trigger underneath, and a scope on top.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

More bullets flew to cause more howls of pain. Bullet casings hit the ground, a relentlessness stream of death. Desperate beowolves tried crossing the rooftops, but it was in vain, for it only gave the Reaper a clear shot.

As the fallen bodies of grimm started to evaporated, another pack of grimm came climbing onto the roof top, this time not waiting, and ran towards the the Reaper. Ruby smiled. She pulled her scythe out of the ground, transforming it back into its scythe form, ready for close-combat. She didn't wait for them to come, instead she dashed forward to meet them head on. The reaper flourished her scythe over her shoulder, swinging it down to meet the neck of a lunging beowolf.

**SLASH**

She did the same with another.

**SLASH SLASH SLASH**

Moving from Grimm to Grimm, the blade met the neck of each one, quietly ending their life. A flurry of metal and petals decorated the battlefield, the Reaper's face never blinking, set on finding her next target.

 _It's like... she's dancing,_  Weiss watched the battle but couldn't help but think how resplendent the Reaper looked, painting the night sky in rose petals with her scythe.

Then, there was silence. The reaper walked towards the heiress, bodies of Grimm evaporating into rose petals as she passed by, floating away into the night. The battle was won. The scene was breathtaking to Weiss. The reaper walked up to sitting heiress, knelt and offered her hand.

"Are you alright, m'lady?" Ruby said, showing off a teasing grin.

"Y-Yeah... Thank you," Weiss blushed as she took Ruby's hand.

"Anything for my princess," Ruby kissed the back of her hand.

Weiss faints, falling backwards to the ground.

"Waaaaah! Weiss! you okay!?" Ruby panicked, shaking the unconscious, blushing heiress. Now the heiress was sure that the reaper was trying to kill her...

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION - A Dark Room**

"How unfortunate, a reaper got in the way." A shadowed figure sat in the shadows as she watched the pair through her glass globe.

"No matter, eventually, Weiss Schnee will  _fall_."

The glass globe breaks, shrouding the room once more in complete darkness.

* * *

**OMAKE - The True Hunter**

Little Red was making her way through the woods to her uncle's house. Along the way she was approached by a wolf. Our dear Little Red was instantly taken back the wolf, she never met anyone so...alluring. The way the wolf swayed her hips when she walked, her figure barely covered by the furred clothes, leaving little to the imagination, and those ice-blue eyes, Little Red knew she had to have her.

 _Wow, I've never met a wolf-girl before! She's sooooo hot, stay calm, stay calm - Wow look at those legs_! Ruby thought, trying to hide her excitement underneath her hood.

"Why hello there, little girl, I'm awfully hungry. I haven't eaten in days, would you mind shar—" The wolf paused. The red-hooded girl raised an eyebrow at the frozen wolf. Soon Red knew what it was. The wolf-girls breath quickened, her pink-tinted cheeks, and her lust filled eyes... Little Red smirked. She knew that if she played this right, she would be in for quite a treat. So, she played the innocent, defenseless, little girl, ready to be eaten by the big bad wolf.

"I'm sooo sorry, Ms. Wolf, I don't have time to play with you. I'm in a hurry to my uncle's house, he's sick and I need to deliver these before sunset," Little Red sarcastically apologized, not that the wolf noticed. She skipped past her, making sure her hair brushed by the wolf-girl's shoulder, sending a shiver down her body. Soon, the wolf girl came back to reality with a jolt and a flail of her arms. The wolf turns to see which way Little Red went, then scampered off into the woods.

 _All according to plan,_  Little Red thought. She even skipped the whole way, just to make sure the wolf could get ahead of her, even though she did spot the wolf eyeing her a few times along the way, not that she minded. The red-hooded girl even gave a little show - widely swaying her hips, bending down to pick up flowers, causing her skirt to inch higher up her leg, she was pretty sure that she heard the wolf faint. She giggled, and continued on her way, skipping a little bit slower this time.

It was sunset by the time red-hooded girl made it to her uncle's cabin. There was a smell of roses and scented candles that flowed through the cabin's door, letting Little Red know that the wolf was ready for the arrival of her "prey". Ruby pulled out a breath mint, quickly chewing it, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and the wolf-girl leaned the door frame with a seductive look into her eyes. Ruby gave her best nervous act.

"Um... uh... where's my uncle?"

"Oh, he suddenly felt better and went to town for a drink, he won't be back until the morning"

 _Perfect, now I don't have to get him drunk enough to pass out,_  Ruby thought as she continued her act.

"Uh..."

"Shhhh, we have lots of time to talk," the wolf said, pulling the girl into the cabin. Little Red was pushed onto a heart shaped bed.

_One more line, and she'll be all over me._

"Uh—... um, I-I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Oh, don't worry, little rose, I am," Wolf Weiss seductively said, before lunging towards the girl.

Little Red quickly countered, rolling out from under Wolf Weiss to push her onto the bed. She then got on top of her, turned her over, and planted her hands over the wolf-girl's wrists.

"Oh, I think it's time for the big bad wolf to meet the big bad girl," Ruby said with a perverse smile. Wolf Weiss did not expect the tables to be turned on her... not that she minded. Sounds could be heard from the cabin that night, echoing throughout the late hours of the night and early morning.

The next morning, a scraggly bearded man drunkenly walked towards the cabin, holding a bottle of expensive liquor in his hands. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of claw marks on the walls and floors, shredded sheets and pillows, and a scratched up bed. On the bed, covered by numerous blankets, was a very satisfied Little Red, with love bites and scratches on her back and neck. Cuddling up next to her was Wolf Weiss, wearing a pleased expression, whose neck and back was also covered by love bites and scratches.

"Welp, I'm gonna need more booze to forget this," the uncle said, taking a swig out of his bottle before walking away.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry, for being a day late, I wrote this chapter pretty late, and proofreading took sometime. To be fair, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, jumping from a 3,400 word count to 6,600! with a omake.**

**Dream scene and omake just random ideas I came up with while writing this. The omake was inspired by this: /dbs52h5 by** **Grdavwar, its a twitter link so go check that out, highly recommend for WhiteRose fans.**

**Anyways, tell me how you guys liked the fight scene and omake. First time writing one for both. might write more if it goes well. Also made a Cover Image for the story, let me know if you like that as well.**

**Going to take rest for a day to reset, because I've been writing these chapters in like 3AM in the morning. LOL. Then hopefully back to daily chapters, or any other day, depends on how much I write.**

**Thank StoryStratos for Proofreading. ** **Crit. me as usual, always finding ways to improve the stories writing.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discovery: You can add images to your story on AO3 :0  
> Credit to Gardavwar for the RWBY art. It was what inspired the dream sequence and omake lol.  
> Crit is appreciated.  
> For those wondering, StoryStratos is my proofreader, and once in awhile, I leave his comments in.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	6. From Shadows

A girl and her mother make their way through the woods after a long day of herb gathering. The girl cheerfully skipped along the dirt path, taking in the peaceful air around her. This was the girl's favorite part of the day, when the orange and purple hues painted the sky as the sun started to set, when the ears on top of the her head peaked, closely listening to the sound insects start playing their nightly muse, all the while feeling the cool brisk night breeze on her skin- a moment that she cherished deeply with her mother.

As they got closer to their cottage home, the young girl a question.

"Mommy, why do people hate me?" the young girl asked. The mother looks down at her daughter and gives her a small smile.

"Sweetie, people don't hate you, they just... don't understand people like us," a hint of sadness could be heard in the mother's voice.

"Why don't we just make them understand then?"

"... They will understand one day, but for now, we just have to try our best. Now, let's hurry on home, I'm making your favorite for dinner!~"

"Grilled fish?! Yay! I love you mommy!" exclaimed the excited girl.

"I love you too dear."

As the sun set, the mother and child continued making their way home, laughing and giggling to the stories they lovingly shared with each other.

* * *

**_BEACON LIBRARY - 11:30 PM_ **

Blake opens her eyes. She lifts herself from the table and rubs her eyes, then looks around. The library was dark, the moonlight penetrating through the windows, telling her that it had only been a few hours since she had fallen asleep. She thinks back to the dream, the memories of her childhood. She silently wished she could go back to the days of being a child, living in a simple cottage with her family, admiring the stories of heroes and fairy tales, naive to the ways of the world.

_I need to stop regretting this._

She got up from the table and made her way deeper into the library.  _Today, I will succeed, I can't afford to fail._  She walks into the shadows of the library, her steps echoing throughout the building. The steps become quieter as her form dissolves into the darkness. Once again, silence reigns.

Blake Belladonna, honor student, mysterious beauty, ninja librarian, literary recluse; these were names her peers have given her since she transferred into Beacon. While her friends had no problems with being in the limelight, she preferred to remain in the background, contrary to her title as one of the "Four Maidens."

Despite not being as loud or boisterous as some of the other maidens, people were still drawn to the raven-haired beauty. Known for her silent demeanor, cunning wisdom, and how attractive she looked while reading a book, it was no wonder the cat Faunus' admirers formed their own secret fan club. The size of the fan club even rivaled the likes of the "Ice Queen," and "The Invincible Girl" fan clubs... not that anyone but Blake was counting. The noirette knew most of the school's secrets. From rumors of a ghost haunting the clock tower to missing school equipment, she knew it all. The haunted clock tower rumor was actually caused by Penny when she lost control of a drone that got caught in a blanket and chased students around the clock tower.

Blake's extensive knowledge didn't come from mere curiosity. Her thirst for knowledge came from her family's lineage, a history and secret she couldn't share with anyone, not even with her friends.

Blake Belladona was a witch.

Pointed hats, boiling cauldrons, flying brooms, hexes, black magic, these things only skimmed the surface of being a true practitioner of the mystic arts. Witches were beings with an innate magical potential and relied upon their familiars and other external forces to channel their magic. They studied the origins of magic and sought out the truths of their world, in order to gain a better understanding of it and themselves. As a witch researches their own source of magic, they can be corrupted by their own power, or become fearful of where it might lead. Witches and other supernatural beings, alongside the Reapers, kept themselves a secret from the human world.

The Belladonnas are a family of strong magical lineage. Ghira Belladona was a druid, a vessel for the elemental spirits, giving him extraordinary power and command over nature. Kali Belladonna was an orthodox witch, dabbling with summons and hexes, practicing herb lore and healing.

While most magic clans pursued magical artifacts and ways to increase their influence, the Belladonnas sought out rare herbs and treasured ingredients, finding cures that modern medicine could not replicate, especially for anything with supernatural physiology.

When Blake was eight years old, she was able to cast her first spell without chanting. By ten, she was able to summon a baby fire dragon. Her parents were ecstatic to find out that their beloved daughter was so gifted. In response, her mother immediately started training her in advanced herb and potion lessons, while her father taught her how to respect and harness the elements. While they wanted her to train and grow to become a great sage or healer, Blake wanted to use her powers for something more active - Faunus equality.

The Faunus rights movement was a sensitive topic for the family. Ghira was the former leader of the largest peaceful Faunus rights advocacy group, the White Fang. When their peaceful protests turned into aggressive riots, Ghira stepped down, no longer able to share the same vision of a better future with the other White Fang leaders.

After an argument with her parents, Blake, at age twelve, ran away to join the White Fang.

She protested and fought against corporations that abused the Faunus, like the SDC, and restaurants and shops that denied Faunus customers. For two years, Blake was fighting, sabotaging dust deliveries, and destroying company buildings. The White Fang was like a second family to her, all united for the hope that tomorrow will be a better day, for everyone.

But as she grew older, she started to realize that nothing had gotten better; her actions caused more pain than good for the Faunus. She was starting to lose hope, her once bright amber eyes no longer radiant, now dull, and devoid of purpose.

Then everything changed when the young Schnee heiress overthrew her father. The heiress shocked the world by giving the Faunus the rights that they had so desperately fought for. The young Schnee even went as far as calling out and buying businesses that discriminated against the Faunus. With the most powerful corporation backing the Faunus rights movements, popular opinion began to turn pro-Faunus. Even though not everyone accepted the Faunus quite yet, it was still nothing short of a miracle that a single person could make such a difference in the world.

Blake just felt like her last two years of fighting the same company, which had now broken the chains of Faunus oppression, were for nothing. One day, her attention was drawn to a television within a local café. She watched the Schnee heiress give a speech on the corruption and pain the SDC had caused to so many people. Blake thought about the results of the last two years of her life, having nothing to show for it except for exhaustion and regrets. She stared at the sky through the window.

_I could have continued studying, I could have played around in the forest more, I could have read more books, but most of all...I could have spent more time with my family..._

Tears started to form in Blake's eyes. But before she was about to let the tears flow and let the despair sink in, heiress's words rang from the television.

"... and for all those who fought for the lives and rights for the Faunus, don't stop fighting."

The raven-haired Faunus blinked in surprise. She looked backed at the television in shock at the heiress's words.

"Don't stop fighting, we still need you. The hate and prejudice won't be going away anytime soon, even with our help. So we need you guys to stand back up and help change peoples' minds. While some of you might regret what you have done, accept it and move on. Faunus, humans, everyone needs to change. Don't hide. Your time in the ring isn't over, the real fight is only just beginning."

The heiress finished her speech, and a standing ovation could be heard from the television. Blake simply stared at the screen, numb with... something she couldn't describe.

She walked away from the café, the speech looping constantly in her mind. She didn't even notice that she was smiling. Her amber eyes glowed with renewed determination, and a rekindled spirit filled every part of her being. She began to run.

She headed to the place she should have always been, a place filled with love and kindness she should have never left behind.

Home.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Blake stood in front of Beacon High. It was spring, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The winds were scattering the petals, painting the campus in a beautiful pink. The wind tickled her bow, and she closed her eyes and reminisced.

Her parents had effortlessly accepted her back, even blaming themselves for not handling their fight correctly; they all cried the night away. Blake made up for lost time through endless studying with her parents. She quickly caught up with her parents' teachings, even going as far as learning four years of herb and healing studies in only two years. She pursued becoming a witch like her mother, hoping she could one day be a healer too. When she told her mother, it made her cry in pride.

As time passed, Ghira and Kali both knew that Blake was ready for their final lesson. Kali told Blake her final lesson was to venture out into the world, interact with people, and never lose sight of her goal. Ghira's test was for Blake to make a contract with a summon, and to use her powers for good. With nothing left to teach their daughter, they left to travel around the world, helping people in need. They promised to send letters, and to return in ten years to see the fruits of their daughter's effort.

Now alone in the cottage, Blake didn't know where to go. For all her time in the White Fang, the advice of her parents, and her newfound goals, she wasn't able to come up with a clear answer. So she went back to Beacon City, hoping something there might tell her where to go. During her time in the city, she worked at a publishers, and in her spare time wrote books about Faunus oppression and stories of her time in the White Fang. It surprised the raven-haired girl when she received a letter, informing her that her books had won numerous awards. It seemed that the characters' perspectives and her portrayal of current social issues had struck a chord with many Faunus and human youth.

One day, as she walked aimlessly through the city streets, wondering if being an author was her calling in life, a piece of paper hit her in the face. She grabbed it and took a look.

"Beacon High School Enrollment Form?"

 _School..._  A thought dawned on her.

_A place where people my age go to learn and prepare themselves for the future... The first step in improving Faunus-Human relations could only be in working together... What better place is there to start?_

And so, Blake decided to attend Beacon High. The young raven-haired girl easily made her way through the entrance exams of the school, even earning herself a scholarship. She did, however, turn down the scholarship. She could cover her own school fees with what she had already earned by writing, so she felt that the scholarship should belong to somebody else, possibly another Faunas in need.

Now here she was, standing in front of Beacon High, taking in the fresh spring air. Blake heard a series of cheers and screams from behind her. When she turned around to find a crowd hovering around a familiar alabaster-haired girl, Blake froze.

 _Should I run? Should I hide?_  Blake panicked. Memories of her destroying a certain company's property came back to her, filling her with guilt. She clutched her chest as she backed away from the heiress, when suddenly a different memory spoke to her.

_"Faunus, humans, everyone needs to change. Don't hide. Your time in the ring isn't over, the real fight is only just beginning."_

The sense of guilt was overpowered by hope. Blake took a step forward. Then another. The slow steps became a walk, then a jog, turning in a full sprint. Her bow became undone as she ran, the fabric drifting away with the petals.

_"Don't hide."_

_I won't hide, I'll face my problems head on, without regrets, without looking back,_  Blake thought, even as she heard murmurs around her. She looked around, suddenly realizing that she had made her way through the crowd and was standing in front of the alabaster girl without her bow, revealing her Faunus heritage. Blake started to feel nervous, her breathing becoming unsteady as murmers continued and the air between the girls turned awkward. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then held out her hand.

"Hi... I'm Blake... I wanted to thank you." The alabaster girl gave her a confused look.

"Thank me for what?"

Blake found the confidence to give the girl a smile.

"For giving me courage." The alabaster girl looked at her, then shook her hand. Somehow, they both knew they would be seeing each other a lot during their time at Beacon.

* * *

**_Beacon Library - 11:45 PM_ **

Blake emerged from the shadows, reaching the end of the library. The very last section of the library had books about past nomadic patterns of traders from Mistral, information that not many would seek out. The raven-haired girl walked up to one of the bookshelves against the wall. She reached for "A Man with Two Souls," pulling it out slightly. The bookshelf started to slide down, revealing a secret hallway.

Blake walked to the end of the passage, stopping at a locked door with numerous chains. She chanted a spell, unlocking the door.

The door swung open, revealing a room full of magic circles, tables littered with numerous magical tomes, a boiling cauldron over an eerie green fire, and an old desk.

Blake walked up to the desk to pull out piece of chalk and a small pouch. In the middle of the room, she drew a large magic circle, placing a candle at a specific spot on the circle. From the pouch she pulled a dried newt, ashes from a burnt forest, some gold ore, and a bundle of her own hair. She put down the items in the middle of the circle, before lighting them on fire. She then stood outside the circle before she started chanting.

"Oh, great spirit of flame and destruction, let me call upon thee to answer my wishes. I grant these sacrifices to appease your name. From shadows, we'll descend upon the world, from shadows we'll reclaim our destiny. Above the darkness and the shame, above the torture and the pain, above the ridicule and hate, above the binding of our fate."

The magic circle glowed, the candle's fire start flowing in the air, swirling above the circle. The magic circle glowed brighter, blinding the raven-haired Faunus.

**BOOM**

Blake's vision became clouded as smoke fills the entire room.

_Did the summoning work?_

The smoke dissipates, revealing a blonde-haired girl sitting in the middle of the circle.

"Sup? You rang the Yang?"

Blake didn't know then, but at that moment she had descended from shadows into a burning flame.

* * *

**A/N - 1-28-18 - updated chapter - misspelled "Faunas" multiple times**

**Hey guys, I'm back. My break was longer than I thought, SORRY! - 1-27-18**

**How I imagine Blake this chapter...Like how she looks in the manga, seriously though, if you guys haven't read the RWBY manga, go get it, her ears are so cute in it.**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter, lmk what you guys thought in the reviews, crit me.**

**Give thanks to StoryStratos, He fixes up my writing really well.**

**Chapter will prob be posted every other day...maybe. It really depends on how much time I have to write. I have a notebook full of my story ideas, some people even pm me some of their ideas.**

**Anyways, happy readings. Pce.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one. Enjoy.


	7. Enter the Dragon

Yang Xiao Long, reaper-in-training, notorious troublemaker, and lady-killer extraordinaire, wasn't easily bewildered. She was confident that there wasn't anything left in this world that could surprise her. She wrestled with Minotaurs, partied with titans in Tartarus, and even went late night skinny-dipping with Sirens. However, she was certainly surprised when she was suddenly transported to a smokey room. When the smoke had cleared, she was greeted by the sight of candles, magic circles, and the most alluring girl she'd ever seen in her life. Lilac eyes studied the girl, making out her soft features: long lustrous black hair, captivating amber eyes, and most noticeably, a pair of adorable cat ears. Yang was at a loss for words...

"Sup, you rang the Yang?"

...  _Okay... didn't expect that..._

She mentally face-palmed. Tonight wasn't exactly playing out as the blonde had hoped.

* * *

**_AN HOUR AGO - ROSE/XIAO-LONG APARTMENT_ **

Yang was at home, laying down on the living room couch, reading a new issue of 'X-Ray and Vav.' Most nights, Yang would be out partying at a random night club in the city, making sure to "look out" for any stray souls; definitely not flirting with the cute girls there. Tonight however, she was watching out for her sister. When Yang got back from her part-time job early, she caught Ruby heading out into the city, despite being grounded from her patrol duties. Knowing her sister would never break a rule, or have any interest outside of patrols, she was curious what she was up to. So she laid there, patiently waiting for Ruby to do something.

_**CREEK~** _

Yang immediately covered her face with the comic book the instant she heard the bedroom door creek open.

"Yang? Are you awake?..." Ruby called out, as she walked into the living room.

"Zzzz..."

Ruby breathed out a sigh of relief, before she quietly floated away through the kitchen wall. After a couple of seconds, Yang peeked from under the comic book and smirked. She quickly jumped up and gave chase.

When the young reaper left that night, the her sister followed her, never losing track of the fluttering red cloak in the distance.

She followed Ruby to the center of the city, silently jumping from one building to another. When Ruby finally arrived at her destination, Yang landed on the closest rooftop and hid.

 _What could Rubes be doing at a construction site?_  As the blonde looked down onto the construction site, the next thing she saw shocked her. Her sister, the socially-awkward, weapon-loving bundle of energy, was talking to a girl, and not just any girl — a human girl.

 _Where have I seen that girl before?_ She wondered.

Yang chuckled when Ruby almost made the white-haired girl fall over. A tinge of red flashed in the blonde's eye as the alabaster girl leaned into the young reaper, her face a little too close for Yang's comfort. Ruby eventually flew off to another building a flew blocks away. Yang gave chase, building up a sprint before punching the ground, launching herself into the air. Yang didn't let the fact she couldn't fly, even though she was a reaper, bother her. She made it up with the strength of her punches - that being her punches could propel her through the air by recoil alone.

Yang landed by a nearby abandoned building, hiding herself in the shadows as she watched Ruby. The young reaper sat on the ledge of the rooftop building, humming to herself.

_Okay, Ruby, what's your game? What are you waiting for?_

The answer came to her a moment later when she saw the same alabaster girl from earlier emerge from the rooftop entrance. Yang continued watching the duo talk.

 _Ugh, I'm too far to hear anything, but judging from that girl's reactions, Ruby''s probably asking her embarrassing stuff without realizing it. Poor girl, not everyone can handle talking to Rubes..._ _but I gotta give props, she's lasting a lot longer than I thought._ Yang was impressed with the patience the white-haired girl exhibited towards her sister's childish actions. Before Yang could ponder further, Ruby pulled the girl into her arms with their faces almost touching. Yang's jaw dropped.

 _HUH!?_ _RUBY!? WHAT IS HAPPENING!?_  The blonde's thoughts were going into overdrive. As Ruby's face inched closer to the girls lips, Yangs held her breath, joining the collective silence of the moment.

**RING-RING-RING**

A scroll interrupted the intimate moment, causing her sister and alabaster girl to pull away from each other. The blonde let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

 _OOOH, I'm totally going to tease Ruby after this. When did she even find the time to get a girlfriend? This is going to be so fun,_  Yang smirked, imagining her sister's embarrassed reaction. The next scene gave the blonde even more teasing material to use. The young reaper carried the alabaster girl in her arms, flying away into the night sky.

 _I'm not sure if I should be proud of her, or sad that she's growing up,_  Yang wiped an imaginary tear away, chuckling to herself. She waited for Ruby to be out of sight before leaving. As Yang was about to punch the ground, a magic circle appeared underneath her.

 _Wait a minute... that white glow, those runes... uh-oh..._  Yang recognized the magic circle. It was a spell that she had quite a lot of experience with, a summoning spell. The circle glowed brighter, before a flash of light blinded the scene.

* * *

**_BEACON LIBRARY - HIDDEN ROOM - PRESENT_ **

**_BLAKE'S POV_ **

" _COUGH COUGH COUGH"_

 _Did the summoning work?_  Blake wondered. As the raven-haired girl's vision became clearer, she noticed a girl sitting in the middle of the circle. The girl wore a tan jacket with orange and gold linings, an orange crop top, tight-fitting black pants, and wraps around her arms. She had a long golden mane, as if each strand was pulled from the sun, and the most gentle lilac eyes she'd ever seen.

Blake was smitten.

"Whoa..." Blake's broad vocabulary seemed to disappear as she stared at the girl. After a brief period of silence, the blonde spoke.

"Sup, you rang the Yang?" She asked.

Blake's heart tugged at the greeting. She blushed lightly, before questioning the girl.

 _Please be the right one. Please be the right one,_  Blake prayed.

"Are you...the Aspect of Fire and Strength?"

"Mmm, nope," blonde said, putting an emphasis on the "p." Blake was saddened, but went with her second guess.

"Oh, then are you...an Aspect of Beauty?" Blake asked. The girl chuckled, then laughed, holding both hands around her stomach.

"A-Ahahahahaha, phew~, that's a first one. What the hell made you think I was an Aspect of Beauty?" the blonde asked, wiping away tears from eyes while failing to hold back another wave of laughter.

"W-well... I read that Aspects usually tested summoners by subjecting them to their powers, and I thought... y-you looked... unbelievably beautiful...and my heart..." Blake mumbled the last part, embarrassed at what she was admitting. The blonde froze.

* * *

**_YANG'S POV_ **

"H-huh?" Yang stammered. She wore a nervous grin and a full-on blush.

 _W-What the hell!? What the hell is happening right now!?_  Yang was used to being the flirt, not the flirter. She looked down in embarrassment. Yang was barely able to form a proper response back.

"T-Thanks...haha...y-you're-uh-pretty easy on the eyes as w-well," Yang complimented back.

This time, it was the Blake's turn to blush even more.

"T-Thanks, i-it's an honor to receive such a compliment from an Aspect like you," Blake said, using one hand to cover her blush. Both cat ears wiggled around rapidly, a gesture of shyness mixed with happiness.

_Oh my Oum, her ears are wiggling. That's so freaking cute, I want touch them._

"Sorry to break the news, but I'm not what you think I am..." Yang said.

"Huh? Then who are you?" Blake asked.

"I'm Yang," Yang said, lifting her head back up, giving the girl a nervous smile. The girl paused, before a look of realization and fear donned her face.

"A demon..."

"Well, hang on. Let me expl-..." Yang said, before she was shot by a spell.

* * *

**_BLAKE'S POV_ **

"I'm Yang," the blonde said. Blake paused.

_Wait a minute, spirits don't have names..._

Then she noticed it. On the top of the Yang's forehead, were two small red horns.

"A demon," Blake gasped, not hiding the fear in her voice. She stepped back horrified. Demons were considered the most dangerous kind of summons. In exchange for the summoner's soul, a demon can grant unimaginable power, so, when summoned, a deal must be made. The blonde girl stands up to say something, but Blake casts an anti-demon spell at her, causing a huge explosion. The blast caused a blowback of dust, knocking away all the candles and furniture around the room.

As the dust settled down, Blake opened her eyes, to see Yang standing there unfazed.

"Y'know, you really should let people finish what they have to say before you start attacking them," Yang angrily yelled. Blake was dumbfounded.

"How are you fine? That was a level 5 anti-demon spell."

"WEEELLL, if you stopped to listen, I was going to say that I'm also a reaper," Yang said. Blake eyes opened wide.

"A R-R-REAPER!? Crap! What have I done!?" Blake panicked. She had just committed one of the most treacherous and stupidest acts in the supernatural world. Horrifying tales of reapers instantly flood her head, making her pale with fear. As she started to think of ways to apologize or possibly run, a thought dawned on her.

"Wait... you said "also"... You're a Halfing?"

"Yep," Yang said, once again putting an emphasis on the "p". Beyond demons, spirits, and Aspects, Halfings were the hardest beings to summon. Halfings had the potential to grow stronger than their parents, rivaling the power of minor gods and elder spirits. Yang walked over to the stunned girl to flick her forehead, snapping her out of her daze.

"You must be pretty good to be able to summon me. It usually takes an hundred or so mages and a decent offering to even get my attention, even then I don't usually answer the call," Yang said, giving the cat Faunus a smirk.

"T-Thanks?" Blake wryly smiled.

"It's nice to meet someone that it's not a freaking zombie for once. You won't believe how tiring it gets after being summoned a bunch of times by old, whiny, grandpas." Yang noticed that Blake was still a little shaky, and sighed.

"So, why did you summon me? Power? Revenge? Money?" Yang asked, striking a confident pose with a hand on her hip. Blake finally snapped out of her daze, and re-collected herself.

"Sorry, none of those. I wasn't exactly trying to summon you, I just wanted a familiar..." Blake was depressed, this was her fifth attempt at summoning an Aspect. The other times, she only managed to summon salamanders. Yang noticed Blake's expression, and put a hand on her shoulder. The grip was firm and warm, making the raven-haired girl feel a little better.

"Hey, cheer up. You don't need help from those old farts, you got the best-better-than-the-rest right here!" Yang said, smirking and pointing at herself. Blake gave Yang a skeptical look, unconvinced that the blonde was actually stronger than the beings who governed the natural elements.

"What, You don't believe me? I just wrestled with Earth-chan the other day and won, you can ask her. And just the other day, I took Old Ember's crown. I don't think he noticed I took though, which is kinda disappointing."

"Earth-chan? Old Ember?" Blake said.

"Uh...Lets see...The Aspect of Earth said that's what people been calling her nowadays, kinda fits, cause she's like a timid little girl. Old Ember was probably the one you were trying to summon... but now I think about it, this's probably all my fault..." Yang said, putting a hand behind her head.

"Why's that?" Blake asked.

"Probably because I stole his crown... so I guess that kinda makes me a proxy for... the Aspect of Fire now?" Yang shyly said with a smile. Blake was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to feel.

"Oh really? Can you prove it to me then, oh, great "Aspect of Fire"?" Blake sarcastically said. Yang just shrugged her shoulders before stepping back, and then closed her eyes. A halo of fire appeared over the blonde's head, as her golden mane started glowing, radiating fire. Giant wings, covered in flaming feathers, sprouted from her back, releasing a wave of heat.

Blake stared in awe.  _I-It's exactly what it looks like in the book!_

Yang stood there, arms crossed, proudly smirking. With a snap of her fingers, the flames disappeared.

"Believe me now?" Yang asked, walking up to Blake. The raven-haired girl was like a goldfish, opening and closing her mouth in the shape of an O.

"What's wrong? Cat's got your tongue?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "...Seriously?"

"Oh, did I hurt your feel-ines?" Yang joked.

"..." Blake just stared at Yang. Then she snorted.

"That's the worst joke I've ever heard," Blake confessed, still snorting to the bad pun.

* * *

**_YANG'S POV_ **

_She snorted! Oh, Oum, that's cute too!_  There was something about this girl Yang couldn't help but find interesting, something that was drawing her in.

"Blake."

"Huh?" Yang focused back onto the girl.

"My name is Blake."

"Blake... cute name for a cute girl," Yang mentally face-palms again. Fortunately for her, Blake was a sucker for cheesy lines, and blushed. The blonde reaper retracted her mental face palm and, this time, high-fived herself.

"Look, sorry for scaring you earlier and messing up your summon," Yang apologized.

"No, I should be apologizing, I'm the one who attacked before listening," Blake countered, giving Yang a apologetic smile.

"How about we just both agree to apologize?"

Blake smiled. "Deal."

Both girls awkwardly stare at each other, before turning their heads away, blushing. Now that the previous tension had disappeared, both of them remembered the very beginning of their meeting - including the embarrassing lines spoken.

"So... do you really think I'm beautiful?" Yang meekly asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Blake shyly replied, her head pitched down while a furious blush returned to her face.

"O-Oh... cool...that's the best pick up line I've ever heard...haha..." Yang said, a deep shade of red decorating her face.

"..."

"Listen, how about we make a deal?" Yang smiled.

Blake looks at up at her, despite revealing her own blush.

"I can be you're familiar or whatever, if you want. I can tell you won't misuse your powers for anything, in exchange..." Yang gulped, trying to summon the courage she so desperately needed.

Yang murmured. Blake put her ear close to the girl.

"What did you say?"

"...please go on a date with me," Yang asked. Blake went wide-eyed and froze.

* * *

**_BLAKE'S POV_ **

"W-W-W-WHAT!?" Blake stammered.

 _DID SHE REALLY JUST ASK ME OUT!? Of all the things she could have asked for, she asked for a date!? with me!?_  Blake was screaming internally. She knew that she found the blonde attractive, but she couldn't believe someone like her would actually be interested back.

"A-are you sure? Is that really enough?" Blake exclaimed. Lilac eyes looked into amber as Yang gave her a gentle look. "This isn't some sort of trick to get my soul or anything, is it?"

"Nope, this is just the simple "I'm interested in ya," deal," Yang said.

"...Are you sure?" Blake asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure, going on a date with you would totally be worth it," Yang grinned. She sounded honest, her expression unfaltering. Blake still couldn't believe it.

"H-how can that be enough!? How can I you trust me, we just met-"

"Just call it a feeling," Yang interrupted, pulling Blake into a hug. " I can tell that you're just a person who just wants to do some good in the world. That's something I can feel from your soul." Blake didn't fight the hug, she just stared into lilac eyes that told her that Yang was truly interested in her. She gave into the warm sensation that radiated from the girl's body, slowly wrapping around as if it was telling to just, give, in.

Blake huffed. "Okay, you have a deal. I'll go on a date with you."

"Really!?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, but since you invited me, so you better take me somewhere great," Blake said, giving the girl a grin. Yang hugged Blake even tighter, jumping with her up and down.

"Woohoo! Yang Xiao Long is going on a date!"

* * *

**_YANG'S POV_ **

_WOOOOO YANG XIAO LONG, YOU ARE THE BOMB!_  Yang shouted in her head. In her arms, she was holding onto the most charming and beautiful girl she had ever met; you can say that she was be-witching even.  _Heh, good one,_  she thought, snuggling even closer into the raven-haired girl despite her slight protests for oxygen.

_I'm such a hopeless romantic...but I guess this what people call "love at first sight."_

That night, the fearsome half-demon fell in love with the black-haired witch. Will she be able to contain the unstoppable force of nature that was Yang Xiao Long? or will the half-demon be swept away by the unbridled brilliance of Blake Belladonna? Who knows? Only time will tell...

* * *

**OMAKE -Voicemail- Original idea by ReaderPal, edited and rewritten by steelbone532(me), and edited again by StoryStratos**

**BEEEEEP~**

Voicemail: "Hi, you rang the Yang! I'm not here right now, probably still out fighting phantoms, catching people falling off buildings, punching pervs, saving kittens from trees, dancin with all the lovely ladies at the club, or stealin yo' girl..."

"Or I could just be hanging out with my adorable little sis. Lets see..uh- If you are one of my many ex's, please stop calling me, you were probably not that great anyways! Fair Warning: I see one of you so much as throw a glance at my sister, I will beat you so hard you wish death would come, and even if you actually die, I'll just bring you right back and pummel you again! "

**_CLEARS THROAT (LOUDLY)_ **

"If this is someone I am currently dating, please let me know how I'm doing, and leave a good review on my profile. If we're at that stage in our relationship, then please know that I love you. Death won't even keep us apart... 'cause of my job, y'know? I have a degree in psychotherapy, so, no, I'm not crazy."

"Finally, if you're dating my sister and my dad and uncle aren't around, then be ready for my version of "the talk." Nothing to fear, just be ready in case you get punched through a wall or if a building comes crashing on ya."

**SOUND OF SOMETHING BURNING IN THE BACKGROUND**

"Crap! I accidentally set my ceiling fan on fire! RUBY! GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

**SOUNDS OF RUNNING AND SCREAMING**

"WAAA—Anyways, please leave a message after the beep for "Best girl" Yang Xiao Long - RUBY! THAT'S NOT THE REAL FIRE EXTINGUISHER, THAT'S THE FAKE—"

**BEEP~**

...

"...the hell?" Blake said, staring awkwardly at her scroll. She was just calling Yang to ask if she could drop by the grocery store to get some milk.

 _Looks like we're going to have a long talk about changing her voicemail,_  Blake thought.

* * *

**A/N - 1-30-18 - Chapter 7 revised.**

**-1-28-18 - Hey there guys, hope you guys liked the chapter and the omake. ReaderPal wrote the omake, I re-wrote it.**

_*Also, this story has over 150 follows already, and I just started this story a week ago..._ mind-blown* **

**I'll be honest with y'all, I have trouble writing Yang and Blake's chapters. I wish that one day I could write the bumblebee pairing like the legendary momoxtoshiro and mikotyzini. They are amazing at it.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, lmk if you guys thought. Give thanks to StoryStratos for proofreading.**

**After this, we will resume our regular program of WhiteRose, look forward to it.**

**Anyways, Cya guys later.**


	8. Players and Pieces Part-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the art displayed in this chapter.  
> I hope you you guys enjoy the chapter, I rewrote it a lot.

**_WEISS'S POV - CONSTRUCTION SITE_ **

A month has passed since the Grimm incident. Weiss's project has been progressing smoothly without any further interruptions, and was scheduled to finish by next week. In the meantime, Ruby decided to stay close to the heiress just in case any more Grimm came, but to her surprise, she couldn't even find a speck of the bone-faced monsters around. Even so, Ruby continued guarding her every night, which this made things a bit problematic for the young heiress.

 _Sigh~ She's here again..._  Weiss thought, as she exited her limousine. The moment she did, Ruby appeared, floating right down next to her.

"Heya Weiss, miss me?" Ruby happily greeted.

"You dolt, we just saw each other yesterday," Weiss answered back.

"True, but I didn't hear a no~" Ruby said, blinking cutely.

"..." Weiss looked at her for a moment before huffing and strutted away, swiftly leaving the young reaper behind.

"Ah! Wait up!"

Ever since that night where Ruby saved her life, Weiss started to feel something strange about herself. Every time Ruby did something childish, rather than reprimand her, she would giggle along. When Ruby smiled, she could feel all her stress melt away, replaced with a sense of contentment. The worst of it all though - or best - was when Ruby hugged her. The reaper's habit of surprise hugs and close-contact caused her to feel butterflies in her stomach, and often left her in a stuttering mess.

The battle that happened a month ago confirmed Weiss's suspicions about her recent predicament: the loss of breath, the blushing, the unintentional lingering stares...

Weiss Schnee was falling for Ruby Rose.

 _Sigh~ I like this dolt, don't I?_ She questioned.

 _"I promise to protect you."_  The line rang in Weiss's head, causing a shade of red to decorate her cheeks.

"Weiss, you okay? If you need me to, I can fly you home," Ruby asked. She was concerned since Weiss had been staring at her for the past 10 minutes. The young reaper stepped closer and pressed her forehead against hers.

"Hmm~, you feel kinda warm."

The heiress's blush deepens, causing imaginary steam to come out of her head

"Ah! You're getting warmer!"

"I-I'm fine, you dolt," Weiss said, pushing Ruby's head aside as she walked away. Ruby just chuckled as she watched Weiss storm off, knowing that she wasn't really mad at her. Ruby will likely to be the death of Weiss due to her oblivious flirtatious acts.

The reaper continued watching over the heiress, earning the occasional glare whenever she tried to operate one of the machinery to soothe her child-like curiosity. When the heiress wasn't giving orders or signing papers, she would sit down and talk with the Ruby. Weiss actually looked forward to talking with her; she considered it to be the best part of her day. They bonded closer in these talks, learning more about each other and their vastly different lives.

"So, what exactly is the difference between a spirit and soul? Weiss asked.

"Mmm, spirits is kind of a general term for supernatural beings, like ghosts and stuff, and souls are just...y'know," Ruby explained.

"Supernatural beings? There are even more crazy stuff?" Weiss said with a confused look.

"Well, let me explain it like this. Everyone has something called Aura, the manifestation of their soul. Aura can be used in different ways, it can be used to heal our wounds, used as a weapon, or as a shield to protect ourselves. Humans have the least aura, hardly enough for them to even notice or use it. Then there are spirits, beings who are born able to manipulate aura. There are some people who are born with the innate ability to have the ability to unlock their aura. Some of them call it magic, like witches and mages. After them are the Aspects, an elemental embodiment of nature who can command lesser spirits. Besides Aspects are the demons and half-demons, they are really strong and kinda just do whatever they want, so they are a pain to deal with most of the times."

"Huh, I didn't know there was an order to all this. I noticed that you didn't mention reapers at all in your explanation, why's that?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, that's because we aren't part of that at all, cause y'know, "death comes to all"," Ruby said in a deep voice, her attempt to sound scary. The heiress giggled, a sound the young reaper found heavenly. Their alone time was interrupted when Weiss's scroll rang. She pulled it out it out and looked at the screen.

"I have to take this, I'll be right back," Weiss said. The reaper nodded, watching the heiress walk away to answer her call.

* * *

**_RUBY'S POV_ **

Ever since the Grimm incident last week, Ruby started to stick close to Weiss. Until the reaper could find out what caused the Grimm to behave so strangely towards Weiss, she wasn't going to leave her side... was what Ruby told herself. The truth was that she had started to feel weird around Weiss; she couldn't explain it. Her chest would tighten every time she saw her, she felt warm when she spoke to her, and felt the irresistible urge to hug her whenever Weiss called her "dolt." Ruby had felt like this for the past month, hoping that whatever she was feeling would eventually disappear, except as time went on, it got worse.

She couldn't ask her family about what she was feeling. Her dad and uncle were out on Grimm extermination for a couple weeks, which only left her with Yang. Unfortunately, Yang started to come home later than usual. Ruby was worried that Yang was getting into more fights, she even saw a multiple lip-shaped purple bruises on her neck and claw marks on her back. Ruby didn't want to bother her sister when she also had something going on as well, and she didn't always want to depend on her either, leaving Ruby to ponder about her situation alone.

* * *

While Ruby was thinking, Weiss came back with a scowl on her face.

"Um, did the call go well?" Ruby nervously asked.

"Unfortunately no, I'm have to go back to HQ to talk with a couple people, so we're going to have to end our night short," Weiss said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, okay...Do you need a lift? I could drop you off," Ruby asked. Weiss was about turn down her offer, but then remembered how comfortable she felt in her arms, and the scent of roses and strawberries. She shook her head, shooing away the impure thought.

"Yeah, sure, but make sure not to go too fast, last time I almost got sick."

Ruby chuckled at Weiss's answer.

"Haha, of course m'lady," she said, holding out her hand for Weiss. The heiress took Ruby's hand while trying to hold back another blush.

"You know, you don't have to do this every single time, I'm not royalty."

"I know, it's just that I want to, plus, you remind me of a princess!" Ruby happily replied.

"Wa-Don't be ridiculous, Let's just get going already y-you dolt!" Weiss stammered. Ruby just chuckled as she picked up the heiress and flew away. The city was always dazzling to her, but with Weiss around, it became even more breathtaking. She wished she could instill the image with Weiss in her arms, watching her snow-white hair flow elegantly in the wind. To Ruby, Weiss's was spectacular, her beauty effortlessly outshining the brightest stars. Ruby heartbeat quickened, her face felt warm, as her eyes solely focued on the heiress as they flew through the night sky.

 _I wish could hold onto her a bit closer, so soft... Bad Ruby! Bad! Wait, Why do I think that's bad? Why did I think that? UGH, why is this so confusing!?_  Ruby was puzzled, once again confused by the feelings her heart was trying to tell her.

The duo finally made it to the SDC headquarters. The young reaper let the heiress down on the rooftop. As Weiss left her arms, the reaper's body already started missing the warmth of her body. Weiss then turned around and looked at Ruby with shade of red on her cheeks, and both hands behind her back while her heels were grinding against the ground.

 _For some reason she looks nervous?_  Ruby thought.

"Are you busy next week?" Weiss asked.

"I don't think so, probably not. What's up?"

Weiss gulped.

"S-so there is this concert that's coming up, it's a charity event that I'm going to be singing in, a-and I was wondering if you would like to come, only if you have time that is," Weiss bashfully asked. The young reaper's eyes sparkled.

"I didn't know you could sing! That's amazing!" Ruby praised.

"W-well... I'm not sure about amazing, but other peopled do say that I'm quite proficient at it," Weiss shyly admitted, while fiddling with her ponytail. What the young reaper didn't know was that the heiress was actually a world renowned singer who's constantly being requested to perform with orchestras, on television, and at exclusive showings. While singing was a hobby she did on the side, Weiss's ability have actually allowed her stay within the top ten most popular artist chart for the past three years.

"I'll definitely go! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Where's the concert?" Ruby excited asked.

"It's actually where we've been meeting, at the construction site. The building that we've been constructing is a concert hall for the public to use, which should be done by next week."

Ruby's eyes sparkled. "Ooh~, this is so exciting, I want it to be next week already!"

"I'll make sure you get a great view of the stage, and maybe I'll even ask the staff to prepare cookies," Weiss incited. Ruby's mouth started to drool at the thought.

"OH MY OUM YES I'LL BE THERE! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SING FOR ME TO BE THERE!" Ruby yelled, as she pulled the heiress in for a bear hug. Weiss to mumbled gibberish as her eyes swirled at the sudden contact. Weiss was about to be lost in her own world until her scroll rang.

Regretfully, Weiss pulled apart from Ruby so she could answer it. Weiss looked at her scroll and groaned.

"I have to go...will I see you tomorrow?" Weiss asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. Ruby brings the heiress into another hug, but this time gentler.

"Of course!"

A smile appears on the heiress's face. The reaper finally let her go, waving goodnight as she flew once more into the night sky. Right before she left though, Ruby slipped in one more line.

"Oh, just to let you know, even if there weren't any cookies, or if you couldn't sing, I would still say yes," and with that, Ruby finally left, leaving behind a flustered heiress.

To say that Ruby was filled with excitement would be a understatement. The reaper's excitement could be demonstrated by the numerous somersaults and twirls she did around the city. She safely made it back home in record time, still brimming with the same energy and excitement. Taking the time to calm herself down, Ruby phased through the wall and walked into the living room. She saw Yang was on the couch, happily texting on her scroll. Yang didn't even notice her until she called out to her

"Hey Yang."

"Hey Rubes, where ya been? Kinda late isn't it?" Yang asked, setting aside her scroll.

"I could ask you the same thing, even though you're home earlier than usual this time," Ruby countered.

"Touché, a girl gotta take a break sometime, y'know? And I gotta check in with my little sis once in a while," Yang said as she ruffled the young reapers hair. Ruby groaned and swatted Yang's hand away, eliciting a giggle from the blonde.

"Take a break from what?" Ruby curiously asked.

"Huh? Oh—uh, clubbing, yeah, taking a break from clubbing, haha..." Yang stammered.

"Mmm, well okay, I'm going to bed now. Night sis!" Ruby said, waving her sister a goodnight. The young reaper passed through the bedroom door, phased into a set of pajamas, and plopped onto her bed. She kept a pair of pajama's in her spiritual inventory, along with the normal clothes she wore when she hung out with Weiss, her reaper attire, and Crescent Rose. As Ruby closed her eyes and drifted off, she thought about the the heiress's smile, letting her to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

**_WEISS'S POV - SDC HEADQUARTERS_ **

Weiss stood there as she watched the reaper's form disappear into the distance. She walked to the rooftop elevator, taking it down to the first floor. The heiress hummed cheerfully as she made her way towards the conference room. She smiled the whole way there.

_Ruby...How do you do it? How can you make feel so warm, so weak, so happy? Heh, It's been awhile since I've been excited for my own performance._

Weiss reminisced the first time she sang in front of a crowd. It was an experience like no other, when everyone's attention was solely on her, completely entranced by her voice. After a year though, the thrill had died down. She grew tiresome of the cheers and empty compliments from greedy agents and overzealous fans. She appreciated her adoring fans, but they were just that, fans, people who only knew her as a singer. That was what Ruby so important. She was the first friend she'd ever invited that made her feel special. Ruby wasn't coming to listen to her sing, she was just going to be there, for her.

 _She's coming for me,_  the thought brought a bigger smile on Weiss face. She was glad no one else was walking down the halls at this time of night, as there was no one to see her wear such a goofy smile. When she made it to the conference room, she instantly put on her best glare, ready to freeze the fool who interrupted her time with Ruby.

**_Two hours later_ **

After the meeting, Weiss retired to her apartment, reviewing the data she received. She was busy typing up a report on her laptop until she noticed the time, and decided to turn in for the night. As the heiress pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes, she remembered how excited Ruby was about the invitation, bringing a content smile to her face. As she drifted off to sleep, she put a note in the back of her mind to order cookies from the best bakeries in the city.

* * *

**_BEACON HIGH - CAFETERIA_ **

**_The next day_ **

The cafeteria was brimming with students as usual, their loud chattering echoing throughout the room. Weiss was once again eating by herself at the back of the cafeteria, quietly reviewing notes with a sandwich in hand until a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey Weiss, would you mind if we joined you?" Pyrrha asked. Behind her was Blake, Penny, and surprisingly, Jaune. Weiss nodded her head, gesturing them to sit.

Everyone began eating, engaging in their individual conversations until Blake noticed something was off about the heiress, so decided to have a little fun.

"So, how has Ruby been?" Blake asked. Weiss paused as she was about to take a bite out of her sandwich.

"H-How am I supposed to know?" Weiss stammered. Blake noticed this and happily pressed on.

"Well, I noticed that you seem a lot more,  _chipper,_  these days. I was just wondering if it was because of a certain someone?" Blake asked.

"Wa-I have no idea what you're implying," Weiss denied, while trying to hide her blush behind a fort of notes.

"Wow, you got it bad," Penny said.

"I never thought I'd see the Ice Queen go head over heels for someone," Blake admitted.

"I think it's nice to have someone to like," Pyrrha said, sporting her own blush, which everyone noticed beside a certain blond.

"You guys know Ruby? Short girl, silver eyes, super energetic?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, she was flirting with Weiss," Blake said.

"Hey, we were not flirting!" Weiss yelled, not hiding her furious blush anymore. Everyone laughed, causing the heiress to become even more agitated.

 _I swear I'm going to make sure they take tuna off the menu for a week!_  Weiss thought.

"So how do you know her, Jaune?" Blake asked.

"Oh, she just helped me with a couple things, she's a great person to talk to when you're in trouble," Jaune explained. Weiss glared at him, feeling a bit uncomfortable the fact that the he talked to  _her_  Ruby. Before she could interrogate him, or even realize how possessive her thoughts were, Penny interrupted her.

"So, how's that concert coming along, Weiss? Nervous?" Penny asked. The heiress looked at Penny and scoffed.

"Hardly, I've gotten used to the cheers and publicity a long time ago." Weiss then noticed Jaune, Blake, and Pyrrha huddled together and whispering. The heiress eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you guys talking about now?"

"N-Nothing at all! Hahaha," Jaune nervously said. " We were just —"

"—betting to see if you asked Ruby out to the concert yet," Blake said sporting an even bigger smirk. Weiss hid behind her notes again, quietly mumbling so no one could hear her, except for Blake of course.

"Hmm~ What was that?" Blake said playfully.

"...Yes, I asked her to come," Weiss reluctantly said. Everyone went wide-eyed then cheered, except Jaune who handed ten-lien to Penny.

"Congrats Weiss, I'm sure it'll be a pleasant date," Pyrrha said.

Weiss went wide-eyed. "D-D-D-DATE!?"

"Of course, what else could it be!? You asked her out!" Penny said.

"I asked her out? I asked her out...I ASKED her out! Oh Oum, what am I going to do!?" Weiss grabbed the sides of her head.

"Don't worry, you got this," Jaune chimed in.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "I do?"

"Yeah, just remember - you're Weiss Schnee, just give her the Schnee patented treatment!"

"You mean buy her an island, treat her to dinner on a cruise ship headed for a luxury resort, then bribe her with millions of lien?"

"Uh..." Before Jaune could say anymore, Pyrrha shoved him out of the way.

"I think what he meant to say is to  _just_ _be yourself_ ," Pyrrha explained.

"Oh, is that really enough? Are you sure I don't need to buy her the islan—"

"Nope," everyone said at the same time.

"Hmm, if you guys say so...I appreciate the advice, so-um-" Weiss briefly looks at everyone, then looks away. "...Thanks," Weiss shyly said while twiddling with her ponytail. The group smiled, happy that their friend was starting to warm up to them.

"How about you Blake? Are you inviting anyone?" Weiss asked.

Blake looked at her surprised, not expecting to be asked. "Why do you think I'm going with someone?"

Weiss put away her fort of notes and smirked. It was Blake's turn now.

"You think I wouldn't notice the hickey on your neck?" Weiss smirked. The raven-haired girl went wide-eyed and instantly brought a hand over her neck to cover the purple lip-shaped mark.

"You also have another one on the back of your neck." Blake brought her other hand up behind her neck. Everyone was silent, not sure how to process this information. Their friend, the reclusive Blake Belladonna, was seeing someone.

"U-uh..." Blake blushed.

"Wow, Blake, you got to tell us who it is!" Penny excitedly exclaimed.

"W-well she's..."

"Oh, a girlfriend? I feel bad for the rest of the boys in the school," Weiss mockingly said.

"I-uh...got to go cover this up," Unable to handle the situation, Blake got up and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a stunned Jaune and Pyrrha, a confused Penny, and a laughing heiress.

* * *

**_BLAKE'S POV - RESTROOM_ **

Blake looked at her neck in the restroom mirror.

 _I can't believe I went through three periods with this showing..._  Blake thought, embarrassed that all her classmates were probably staring at her neck. Blake thought back to the night before, when she was out with Yang for a nightly walk through the park. They held hands the whole way, with Blake snuggling comfortably against Yang's arm.

"So there's this concert my friend is singing in and gave me some free tickets, I wondering if you wanted to come?" Blake asked.

"Sure, no problem, anything for you kitty cat," Yang said. Even though Blake usually hated nicknames related to her Faunus heritage, she didn't mind when Yang called her that; She found it sweet how Yang said it. As they kept walking, Yang decided to ask Blake a question back.

"Soooo, kitty cat, how's a nice girl like you still available? There must have been few guys before me?" Yang asked. Blake looked up from her snuggle.

"First of all, I like girls. Secondly, I never felt like the type for relationships... but there are a couple of admirers at school, there's even a secret fan club for me," She admitted.

Yang halted, causing Blake to stop moving as well.

The raven-haired girl looked up at the blonde and was about to ask what was wrong, but was instead greeted with a kiss on the lips. Blake was surprised but quickly gave into the kiss, surrendering to the smell of sunflowers. The kiss was passionate, as Yang's tongue pressed against Blake's lips, asking for entrance. Blake granted entry, allowing the tongue to invade further in. Their tongues danced, the raven-haired girl tried fighting for dominance, but was overwhelmed. She ran her hands through the blonde's golden mane, meanwhile she felt hands roam up and down her body. Warmth filled their bodies and their heartbeats quickened as they quickly lost themselves in each other, savoring their taste. When they finally separated, a string of saliva hanged between them. They were both breathless.

"You're mine, and no one else's," Yang said with a serious tone, as she stared at Blake. She moved down to kiss her neck, eliciting a moan from the Faunus. Blake squirmed under the pleasure as Yang pressed harder into her neck. There was pain, but it was quickly washed away when her tongue licked the spot. Blake kept moaning, as she felt the wetness trace itself along her skin. Yang raised her head, her lilac eyes meeting amber.

"There's more where that came from, if you follow me," Yang promised, pulling Blake's hand and leading her out of the park.

 _I'd swear I'd summoned a familiar rather than a succubus,_  Blake thought, blushing as the the blonde quickened their pace back to her apartment.

Four fates, four girls.

A reaper, a half-demon, a witch, and a heiress; all connected by a intertwining thread.

Be it destiny or Fate, they shall be tested. Beacon City, a city where darkness hides on every corner, ready to extinguish the light that guides us through the night.

The stage has been set, the pieces in play.

Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the city of celebration and defeat.

* * *

**OMAKE - by ReaderPal, rewritten and edited by steelbone532(me) & StoryStratos**

**(Chapter 7 Omake Alternative) - I wanted a familiar not a girlfriend!**

Blake's vision starts to clear as the smoke starts to dissipate. What she didn't expect was to summon a very sexy Yang. Blake mouth drops, her face looked like she dipped it in red paint, eyeing the blonde's body up and down. Yang notices the ogling and assumes some rather "suggestive" poses, causing Blake to fall over with a nosebleed.

"Oh, Oum, I wanted a familiar, not a girlfriend!" Blake shouted.

"Why are you complaining? It's not every day a cute little witch like yourself summons a hot girl," Yang said, smirking.

"Actually, this is the third time this kind of thing has happened. Last time I accidentally summoned a succubus... I'm glad this room is soundproof." An awkward silence fills the room as Blake turns red again and Yang trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ah, man... I spent a week practicing my opening lines for nothing," Yang groaned.

"Well, I have been looking for a new model to use on a book I've been writing. I could also use some creative input and suggestions," Blake mentioned.

"Well I don't know much about modeling, but I do know a thing or two about posing..." She started to pose suggestively again, but the witch soon told her to stop.

"No more sexy poses, please... I've got enough material as it is... I mean have you seen some of the girls at this school..." Blake starts to drool unconsciously but then slaps herself.

"I mean where do you think I got my initial ideas for "Ninjas of Love" anyway?"

Yang blinked repeatedly.

"Oh, so that's why you look so familiar... I love that book! Its sappier than what I usually read but it's still really hot... The main character was kind of cool too," Yang says, trying to not fan-girl,

"Anyway if you're still looking for a girlfriend, I'm still up for it. We can talk it over some coffee. I know a local coffee place I think you're going to like... It's operated by real ninjas."

"Real ninjas huh? This I gotta see," Blake said. As they both walked out of the library, Yang slapped Blake's booty. The rest of the way there, the raven-haired girl furiously chased the fleeing blonde.

* * *

**A/N - update - 2-20-18 - changed "week" to "month", cause I felt like a week was rushing it.**

**1-30-18 - Hey there everyone, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Once again we have an omake from ReaderPal.**

**If you guys have idea's for an omake, pm me what you wrote or some initial ideas, I would love to hear what you guys think.**

We also have a  **new cover image. I got permission from mistEcru to use her art. Go look up her name on twitter, alot of great RWBY art :D**

Reading guest reviews and thoughts about the chapter makes me happy, even if it was a  **negative review** , it helps me know what I can do to  **improve.**

 **Also**  go back and check out chapter 7, it got revised, not too many changes, but it's still a great read

As usual, crit me, and thank  **StoryStratos**  for editing this chapter, god bless.

Have a great day ya'll


	9. Player and Pieces Part-2

**A/N - Only time I'll have notes at top. I made a new twitter STRICTLY for this story. Follow for updates/delays on it in case anything happens.**   **Twitter name is steelboneRWBY, I like post some pictures of things I described in the story, at least close to the way I imagined it. - Anyways, onto the story.**

* * *

The city was buzzing with anticipation. There was an energy in the air. Who knew opening a new concert hall would cause so much excitement?

Well, the Schnee heiress did, that's why she started the building project in the first place.

When news broke out that Weiss Schnee, world-renowned singer was performing, people practically scrambled to buy tickets for the first flight to Beacon City. To accommodate for the surplus of visitors, Weiss had streets closed to make way for carnivals and festivities, prepped helicopters with cameras to broadcast the event around the city, and enlisted the entire police force to keep things from becoming too chaotic. She planned the concert months ahead, making sure to have other famous musicians and bands perform to help draw in a even more people. Her goal was to show the world how much the SDC has changed. The new Beacon Concert hall would stand as a symbol of the growing bonds between Faunas and Humans.

The only thing Weiss didn't plan though, was abandoning a certain red-cloaked girl. Having Ruby come flying into her life -literally- had made a part of it unpredictable. The last time Weiss saw the reaper was when they finished the construction of the concert hall.

* * *

**_3 DAYS AGO_ **

Weiss was climbing a ladder up to the ceiling to install the final piece of the concert hall. The young reaper watched with anticipation as Weiss finally twisted the piece into place - a light bulb. When she climbed down, she clapped her hands. A series of lights turned on, illuminating the darkened space. All the workers stared in awe as the lights revealed the building they worked on tirelessly come to life. The structure itself was a giant oval-shaped dome, which resembled the shape of a soccer stadium. The inside of the concert hall was designed with five levels of seating with the stage being in the center. Hovering over the stage were hologram projectors, the lighting system, and several giant speakers. The project was finished in an amazingly short 8 months, possible thanks to Weiss contracting four different companies and overseeing the whole process herself. Weiss and Ruby stood center-stage, taking in the sheer size of the entire hall.

 _Well done, Weiss, you're one step closer to your goal,_ Weiss deeply thought. Ruby couldn't hold in her joy and snuck her way behind the heiress for a surprise hug.

"Wa-Ruby! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?" Weiss yelled, trying to sound mad. Ruby just laughed. The reaper phased into her human form to make sure Weiss didn't get the few awkward stares from her workers.

"I'm just so happy for you Weiss! I know how hard you worked for this!" Ruby said, tightening her hug. Weiss didn't try to fight the embrace, growing accustomed to the young reaper's hugging tendencies. As arms wrapped around her torso, she also felt the familiar sensation of soft mounds pressing against her back. Weiss failed miserably at hiding the shade of red coloring her cheeks. The heiress turned her head around to see bright silver eyes, gleaming with joy.

"Sigh~ T-thanks Ruby. I have to admit, I-I actually couldn't have done all this without you," Weiss admitted with a blush. The young reaper then gave her a confused look, unable to understand what she meant. It wasn't like she helped build or contribute anything, so what did Weiss mean?

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything," Ruby asked. Weiss fully turned around, her body still in Ruby's embrace, and flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" Ruby cried.

"You dolt, did you forget that you saved my life? If I wasn't here, the project would have been cancelled!" Weiss explained.

"Haha, oh, right," Ruby recalled the fateful night. She looked at the crooked scar that ran down the heiress's left eye, causing her cheerful expression to falter slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Weiss.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Weiss asked with a worried expression.

"I-it's nothing," Ruby said, putting on a fake smile.

"Ruby, you're a terrible liar. Now tell me, what's wrong," Weiss asked again, this time sounding agitated. Ruby tried to stand her ground, but receiving the full effects of the Schnee glare at point blank caused her to give in.

"I-it's just... If I had been faster, you wouldn't have that scar." Her eyes started to water, but before tears could fall, she felt another painful flick on her forehead. Ruby looked up, expecting to see an angry Weiss , but instead, was greeted by warm blue eyes.

"Out of all the idiotic things you could think about, that was it?" Weiss asked. She then cupped the young reaper's cheeks with both of her hands.

"If you were any slower, I wouldn't have just a scar to worry about," Weiss sighed. "Growing up, I've never had any real friends. The only people that were around me was the maids my father hired to keep an eye on me, to make sure I followed the training he laid out so I could become a ruthless dictator like him. It's because of him that I grew up to be mean, cold, and frightening. Eventually, I was able to overthrow him, and start undoing some of the crimes he committed. I hoped that it would help open my heart around people, but it was too late..."

Ruby looked into Weiss's eyes which were filled with untold sadness and regret.

"Weiss—" Before Ruby could continue, Weiss pinched both her cheeks.

"I'm not done," Weiss took a breath before continuing.

"...that was until I met you," Weiss blushed, remembering the night they first met.

"Ever since I met you Ruby, my heart started to open up. Not once, but twice you saved my life. I couldn't be more thankful for that." Tears ran down Weiss's face, her body shaking, but still matching her eyes with the reaper. Ruby could no longer see sadness and regret in Weiss's eyes, instead she felt else something from them, something... warm.

"Do you know what this scar reminds me of? It reminds me of when Blake said we were friends. It reminds me that I am no longer the cold heartless child that grew up under a tyrant. It reminds me that I am, and never be, my father. But, most importantly, it reminds me of you." Weiss closed her eyes as she blushed, as tears ran down her face.

"It reminds me of Ruby Rose, the person who saved my life. The kindest, childish, most ridiculous reaper I have ever met. My hero."

"You are my hero, Ruby Rose. That's what this scar tells me." Ruby closed her eyes and thought about what she meant to the girl in her arms. It was amazing, they've only known each for a short time, yet, she already did so much for Weiss without even knowing. The weight behind her words, the significance that resonated from each word...Ruby couldn't treat them so lightly. Ruby placed a hand on Weiss's and gave her a gentle look.

"Thank you, Weiss, I didn't know what I meant so much to you. I'm sorr—" Before Ruby could apologize, Weiss puts a finger to Ruby's lips.

"Instead of apologizing, you should be feeling happy. If you ever apologize about this again, it'll be an insult to my feelings, then I'll be  _very_ mad. Understood?" Weiss asked, with a serious tone in her voice. Ruby stared at her in awe, before pulling her into another hug.

"Okay Weiss, I'll continue being your hero if that's what you want," Ruby teasingly said. Weiss blushed a darker shade of red before looking away while mumbling "dolt." The fluffy scene would have played out forever, but unfortunately, it was interrupted by a cough from a passing worker. After recovering from their moment, they steadily made their way out, ready to call it a night. As they were walking out, Ruby glanced at Weiss's face again. At first, the scar served as a reminder of her mistake, but after Weiss's talk, she noticed how the scar added onto Weiss's beauty. Her eyes trailed down her body, remembering all the times she hugged her. Ruby blushed when she remembered how soft Weiss felt.

 _Why am I thinking about this!? I feel even weirder!_   _Something is wrong with me, maybe I should ask Yang—_

" _—_ Ruby, are you listening?" Weiss asked, giving a questionable look.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention, What did you say?" Ruby said, scratching the back of her head. Weiss crossed her arms and sighed.

"I said since the project is done, I don't have to be here anymore..." Weiss was going to miss her long talks with Ruby, it felt nice having a friend to talk to throughout the night. Ruby knew what was making Weiss upset, and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh! We can just meet up at your place!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! My patrols usually takes me awhile to finish since I have to fly around the city, but I can just see you afterwards!"

Weiss paused.

_...How did I not think of that..._

"We can do a bunch of stuff at your place, like watch movies, play games-"

_-or kiss-_ _NO! Control yourself, what are you thinking? Do you want to mess this up?_

"...That sounds like a pleasant idea," Weiss said, trying to hide her blush. Ruby cheered, flying up to fist bump the air.

"But not for the next three days, I'll be busy help setting up for the concert." With those words, the reaper instantly fell, hitting the ground, with a splat.

"Aw, but Weiss! That's like forever!" Ruby complained.

"You're a century old, three days should be nothing," Weiss argued.

"Technically in reaper years, I'm not that much older than you, also, it's three days without you!" the young reaper said as she pouted. Weiss looked away, knowing that she couldn't win against the pout.

"Don't give me that face, I really need to do this if I want the concert to be perfect."

The reaper pressed on. Weiss could still feel the puppy-dog expression even though she couldn't see it. The pressure slowly pressed down on her conscious, threatening to break her resolve. She had to resort to desperate measures.

"If you promise to stop, I'll get you the best pastries in the city, so please...stop," Weiss begged. The young reaper retracted her pout, putting on a smile.

"Okay, but you also gotta take me out to see all the fun stuff! I heard people talk about the amazing food stands and games that'll be there!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss sighed, feeling defeated.

"Fine, but give me your number. I don't want you getting lost and spending the day looking for me," Weiss said.

"Hey! I'm not that bad with directions!" Ruby complained.

"I had to tell you three times where I lived because you forgot!" Weiss reminded her.

"Oh c'mon, I've only been there like, once!" Ruby whined.

"It's the tallest building in Beacon, how can you forget that!" Weiss countered.

"...Fine." Ruby took out her scroll and hovered it over Weiss's, exchanging numbers via infrared.

"There, I'll text you where to meet later, just don't forget to check your scroll, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry Weiss, I'll never miss anything from you," Ruby said.

Weiss smiled before giving the reaper a hug. "Good night, Ruby, I look forward to our meeting later."

"Hehe, same!" Ruby smiled back. They enjoyed their embrace, relishing the warmth of their bodies in the cold night air. The reaper noticed that they hugged  _a lot_ , each embrace lasting longer than the last.

 _This feels right,_  they both thought.

As they separated, blush decorated both their faces. The young reaper started to float, her eyes still looking into blue orbs. "Good night, Weiss." The reaper flew away, leaving the heiress with her thoughts. Weiss clutched her chest as she watched Ruby fly away. She already missed Ruby's cheerful presence, but alas, she had a concert to prepare for. A white limousine awaited her, ready to take her to SDC HQ where stacks of paperwork and calls had to be dealt with. Before she got into the car, her scroll vibrated. She took it out and checked the message.

[Ruby Rose] - Miss you already! I can't wait! :D

[Weiss] - ...Dolt.

Weiss smiled.  _M_ _aybe this night won't be so bad._

* * *

Rose petals decorated the night sky. Howls of anger and pain resonated as steel met bone. Silver eyes glowed in the dark, honing in on the next prey. The red-cloaked figure stood atop a mountain of corpses, a monument of her hunt.

After making her final round through the city, Ruby encountered a pack of beowolves in a abandoned building. Usually, when she eliminated Grimm, she cut off her emotions, focusing in on the target, letting her reaper training take over. But tonight, every time she swung her scythe, it rang a pitch higher than usual.

Tonight, Ruby was filled with an untold amount of excitement, vigor, and jubilance. The reason she was like this? Weiss. It's been three days since she last saw her. Now that it was the day before the event, Ruby was waiting patiently for the Weiss to text her. These last two days for the young reaper has been filled with nonstop Grimm hunting. She wanted to make sure nothing would interrupt her time with Weiss, relentlessly scouring the city day and night for any lost souls or the corrupted monsters. With no more Grimm in sight, Ruby resumed her route home.

When Ruby made it back to the apartment, she noticed that her entire family was home as she phased through the wall. It was a rare sight to see the her entire family home. Tai was sitting down at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, while Qrow and Yang were fiercely fighting each other in "Mortal Kombat". Tai looked away from the newspaper to greet his energetic daughter.

"Welcome home sweetie, anything happen out there?" Tai asked with a smile.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just got rid of a couple packs of Grimm here and there," Ruby replied back.

"Good, with that SDC event tomorrow, we need to make sure to minimize the amount of Grimm in the city, we don't want anything crazy happening tomorrow," Tai said. As he was about to go back reading, he noticed Ruby fidgeting with her hands behind her back, while nervously looking at him.

"Is something wrong, Ruby?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow. Ruby slightly jumped.

"W-well, I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow," Ruby said. Tai listened, still trying to figure out where this is going,

"Okaaay?..."

Ruby took a deep breathe.

"Ikindawantedtotakethedayofftogoseetheconcert!" - [Translation: I kinda wanted to take the day off to go see the concert!]

Tai looked at his daughter surprised; even Yang and Qrow stopped their game and turned their heads.

"You..never showed much interest in big events like these before. I thought you enjoyed just watching those things?"

"Yeah, well, I still do, but I want to try something new, y'know? I can't stay the same forever," Ruby said, her eyes trailing across the floor.

" _Sniff_... _ffff_... _sniff_..." Tai rubbed his eyes.

"Uh - dad? are you ok?" Ruby asked. Tai wiped the tears away from his eyes, but the waterworks were still flowing.

"I-I'm fine, it just that— _WAAAAAA_!" Tai buried his face to his arms, wailing into them. Ruby stood there confused about what was happening, until her uncle came and sat down on the table. He patted Tai's back while taking out his canteen.

"Oh come on Tai, she has to grow up sometime. She can't be your baby girl forever," Qrow said,taking a swig out of his canteen.

"I-I know  _sniff_ , but— _Waahaa_!" The waterworks continued. Ruby felt awkward seeing her father cry, so she slipped out of the kitchen and made her way past the living room towards the bedroom. As she passed by, Yang called out to her.

"Hey, don't feel bad about dad, he's just being old," Yang said.

"Yeah, I know, but I really want to go to the concert in person this time," Ruby smiled back. Yang smirked.

"So, you want to go to the concert? Meeting anyone  _Wei-ice?_ " Yang said, giving her sister a wink. The young reaper panicked, her body stiffened at what her sister just just said.

"W-What!?" Ruby stammered.

"I said, are you meeting anyone nice?"

"O-oh, o-of course not, haha. Well, wouldn't you look at the time, I think I'm going to sleep now. Good night!" Ruby quickly said, dashing away. Yang just snickered, knowing what was really going on with her sister.

 _Tomorrow is going to be fun,_  Yang playfully thought to herself. Back in the bed room, Ruby tried to calm herself down.

 _There's no way Yang knows, there's no way she knows! She doesn't even patrol the same part of the city as me. Calm down, there's no way she—_   **PING—** _EEK!_  Ruby jumped. She then looked down and saw her scroll vibrate.

[Weiss] - Hey Ruby, are you still awake?

[Ruby] - Yep! :D Of course I am!

[Weiss] - You dolt, I was worried that you fell asleep before I could tell you tomorrow's plans.

[Ruby] - Told ya I wouldn't miss it ;)

[Weiss] - Good. Can you meet me tomorrow at Tukson's Bookstore at 12:00 pm. Do you know where that is?

[Ruby] - Yep, I'll be there :3

[Weiss] - Great. I still got some paperwork to oversee, so I'll talk to you more tomorrow.

[Ruby] - Good night! Sweet dreams!

[Weiss] - Good night to you as well.

The young reaper set her scroll alarm, preparing herself to be there an hour early. She changed, slipped the covers over her, and closed her eyes. Her mind was too excited to sleep, but she tried anyways, hoping that the next day would come faster.

* * *

**_TUKSON'S BOOKSTORE - THE NEXT DAY_ **

The streets were packed with crowds of people. Children ran around cheerfully while the sound of firecrackers rang in the air. Today was the grand opening of the Beacon Concert Hall. The event was organized more like a festival, starting early in the day before the opening later in the evening.

As numerous families and tourists roamed the streets, there was certain white-haired maiden standing quietly to the side. The girl wore a white sundress with a blue gradation near the ends, designer shades, and a simple straw hat.

 _I hope I don't look too plain,_ Weiss worriedly thought. She wanted to wear something more extravagant, but at the same time, she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to herself. Despite her efforts at being 'plain', the Schnee heiress was still able to capture the attention of the people around her. Weiss looked at her watch and saw that it was 12:05, five minutes past the appointed time.

 _That dolt, she's late!_  Weiss thought. She took out her scroll ready to call the young reaper, but before she could, a rose petal landed on her scroll's screen.

Weiss turned around to find a certain out-of-breath girl. Ruby wore her signature red cloak, but under it was a white dress shirt with a red ribbon tied around the collar, grey plaid shorts, black stockings, and red shoes. The heiress was quite surprised at how well Ruby could dress herself. The white dress shirt and plaid shorts hugged her figure, properly showing off her growing curves. The shirt also had a few buttons open near the top, showing off a small view of her upper chest, while the shorts was tight around her slim waist. Weiss's eyes were glued on Ruby, prompting a red blush and nosebleed. Weiss quickly pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the nosebleed. She noticed that Ruby was also staring at her, sporting a blush on her face as well.

Ruby gulped. Weiss decided to forgo her ponytail, letting her hair run down. As the wind blew, the white sundress flowed with the wind, pressing the cloth against her body, highlighting her delicate curves. Ruby face matched her red cape when she stared at the heiress's shoulders, making her eyes wander to her exposed collarbone, causing her head to explode in a cloud of steam.

"H-Hey W-Weiss, y-you look very pretty," Ruby stammered. "I-uh-really like the way your hair is...N-Not like I didn't like how it was before! B-but-uh..."

"T-thanks..." Weiss stammered back.

"..."

 _She's staringggg! I knew this was a bad idea. Stupid Yang, making me dress up._ Ruby didn't really care about clothes. She was perfectly comfortable with just wearing her usual hoodie and shorts, but her sister was particularly stubborn this morning, telling her: "If you're planning to go out, you might as well look good."  _At least she let me keep my cloak._

"..."

"I-Is something wrong Weiss?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. I'm just surprised at what your wearing. I-It suits you."

"T-Thanks," Ruby said "...Sh-Should we go?"

"Y-Yeah," Weiss shyly replied. She held out her hand, turning her head away in embarrassment.

"L-let's hold hands, I don't want to lose you when you suddenly start running off."

Ruby blushed, gulping before grabbing her hand.

"Okay, let's go get something to eat first," Weiss said, leading the young reaper by the hand towards their next destination. As the two nervously held hands, the people around who noticed them couldn't help but chuckle at the cute spectacle.

 _Fufufufu, Phase 1 of Perfect Date with Ruby is a go. Holding hands was a success, onto phase 2,_ Weiss smiled, happy that her plans were going well so far.

 _She looks, happy?_ Ruby thought as she noticed Weiss's evil-like smile and laugh, but decided to pay it no mind.

The hand-holding duo made their way down the street, where all the food stalls were. Delicious aromas drifted from the stalls, each one cooking up their own specialty of food. Ruby's mouth watered and eyes twinkled as she smelled the aroma of fried foods and savory dishes in the air. Weiss noticed this and was pleased with the young reaper's reaction.

_Phase 2 - Entice her with food._

"So, what do you want to eat?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, everything smells so good. I've never eaten anything but cookies before," Ruby said back. Weiss looked at her in shock.

"You don't eat? Like at all?"

"Spirit don't need to eat — we don't feel the 'need'. Some spirits do because they like it though," Ruby's mind went to her uncle, who usually came back from patrols stuffed and drunk. Weiss brought her other hand up to rub her chin, processing this new information. In the end, Weiss decided that this could be a great educational lesson for the young reaper.

"Okay, I've decided. We're going to get one of everything to see what you like," Weiss said.

"That's a lot of shops Weiss, you sure?" Ruby asked.

"I think you forgot who hired all these food stalls," Weiss smirked, pulling out a white card with the her family symbol on it. The heiress then pulled Ruby to the nearest food stall. The first stop was a burger stall. The heiress walked up the stall and showed the owner her card. Once the man glanced at the card, he stood straight up and put on a big smile.

"Welcome, Ms. Schnee! What brings you to our stall?" the owner asked.

"I would like to order a regular burger please, no need to rush, I can see you had a lot of customers today. Keep up the good work," Weiss complimented.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Schnee, I will have your order out right away!" The man quickly disappeared and reappeared with their order, making Ruby wonder if he had some kind of super power. Weiss grabbed the neatly wrapped burger and passed it to Ruby.

"Try this, it's a common delicacy you can find anywhere." Ruby unwrapped the burger, the smell of grilled meat and toasted bread filling her nostrils.

"Wow, I've only seen these in movies, it smells great," Ruby said. She finally took a bite. The sensation and taste of meat, vegetables, and sauce invaded her taste buds. Ruby finished the burger in two seconds flat.

"Well? How did you find your first real food?" Weiss asked. Ruby turned her head towards the heiress, her mouth still covered in crumbs and sauce.

"That. Was. AMAZING. WHAT HAVE I BEEN MISSING OUT THIS WHOLE TIME!?" Ruby yelled.

Weiss just chuckled, before grabbing Ruby's hand and pulling her to the next stall. The same pattern happened every time: Weiss would pull out her white card, the owners stood stiff, brought out their orders right away, Ruby eating the food in record time, and then shout of her elation. In the span of and hour, Ruby managed to eat through three large pepperoni pizzas, ten tacos, five chimichangas, a bucket of deep fried chicken, three boxes of yaki-soba, seven corn dogs, four ramen bowls, a turkey leg, four boxes of sushi, five more burgers, seven sticks of cotton candy and, to Weiss's regret, five tubs of ice cream (all the flavors they had found so far). Weiss stared in awe as Ruby effortlessly finished her last tub of strawberry ice cream. Despite consuming a tremendous amount of food, Ruby's figure didn't change, making Weiss wonder if the young reaper had an actual black hole in her stomach.

"Hey, are you okay?" Weiss asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I feel great! Why do you ask?" Ruby said, wiping her hands. Weiss gave up, not wanting to understand this phenomenon. She's definitely wasn't jealous. No, not at all.

"So, where to next?"

"Let's see... I think I remembered hiring a coffee stand down here," Weiss said.

"Lets go then!" Ruby gripped the Weiss's hand eagerly, causing her to blush.

"Thanks for asking me out, Weiss, I'm having so much fun!" Ruby said, giving Weiss a bright smile.

"Y-Yeah... no problem." The heiress continued guiding the energetic girl, her head facing away to hide her blush.

While Weiss was lost in her thoughts, she bumped into someone, causing them to spill their drink.

"Oh, Oum, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Weiss bowed her head in apology.

"It's fine, it's fine, I probably shouldn't have just been standing there." When Weiss looked up, she saw the person she bumped into. The person was a girl that had golden blonde hair that ran wildly down her shoulders, wearing a leather brown jacket with a yellow low-cut shirt that proudly showed off her  _assets_ , brown pants, and white sneakers. Holding onto her arm was a black haired cat faunas wearing a black cardigan with a white shirt, blue skinny jeans that highlighted her curves, and black heels.

_Wait, she looks familiar..._

"Blake?" Weiss curiously called out.

"Weiss!?" Blake exclaimed.

"Yang!?" Ruby exclaimed as well.

_Wait a minute, isn't Ruby's sister called..._

"'Sup sis!" Yang happily greeted. The four girls stared at each other. Today had just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

**A/N - 2-3-18 - Hey guys, sorry that I didn't post a chapter last few days, been busy. If you want to know if their will be delays to the story or have any questions asked, go type in the twitter url /steelboneRWBY or just search steelboneRWBY.**

**I will run a poll about your guy's favorite pairings that I might have later in this story. I also 2 pictures posted on there, showing what Ruby and Weiss was wearing.**

**This story also hit 191 follows. !. It's only been 2 weeks since I made this story what!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and look forward to the next. lol**

**Crit me as usual, if you see any grammer mistakes, let me know where- I will go back and correct it.**

**Cya, pce.**


	10. Player and Pieces Part-3

It was all the signs of a perfect day. The sky was painted a colorful blue with no clouds in sight, pigeons fluttered freely about the city landscape, and a cheerful energy resonated from the festive streets. But, on this perfectly peaceful day, amongst the bustling crowds, were four girls, awkwardly staring at each other in silence.

 _Why was the sky blue? How do cats always land on their feet? How is Weiss's hair white? What makes cookies taste so good? What does the birds and bees have to do with babies? but more importantly, WHY IS YANG HERE!?_ An insurmountable amount of questions passed through the reapers mind as she stared at her sister and the black-haired girl.

 _Oum, just smite me now,_  Ruby and Blake silently prayed, hoping that some divine power would help them escape their current predicament. Ruby's sister and fellow reaper-in-training, Yang, had just caught her holding hands with Weiss — a human girl. Blake's classmate and friend, Weiss, had just caught her snuggling with Yang — her girlfriend. Both girls frantically stared at their respective partners. The Weiss and Yang smirked, no doubt ready to unleash an onslaught of teasing. Whilst Ruby was panicking about the possibility of Yang telling their dad about Weiss, Blake was simply embarrassed. The black haired Faunus burrowed her face deeper into her girlfriend's arm, trying to hide her blushed face. Yang wasted no time in tormenting Ruby.

"So~ who's your  _girlfriend_  Rubes?" Yang asked, her smirk growing wider by the second. "Didn't know dominant ones were your type, heh."

"Uh-uh-um..." Ruby stammered. Between thinking about how she was going to get of trouble and refuting Yang's teasing, her brain overloaded, causing her to become a incomprehensible mess.

"That's Weiss, she's a friend. I didn't know Ruby was your sister," Blake said, glancing up from the blonde's arm.

"Oh, and how do you know little Rubes, kitty-cat?" Yang asked.

"She came to our school awhile ago to flirt- _cough_ -see Weiss."

"Oh~ I see," Yang's smirk burned with the power of ten suns, sealing Ruby's fate. Before Yang could inquire any further, Weiss interjected.

"She's not my g-girlfriend!" Weiss yelled. Yang turned her attention towards the heiress. Unfortunately for her, the blonde reaper already had a round loaded for her.

"Heh, I find that hard to believe. If I remember correctly, on a certain night, on a certain rooftop, a certain someone was melting in my sister's arms, and didn't seem so inclined to meet faces either," Yang playfully said with a glint in her eye.

Weiss went wide-eyed and her mouth agape."Wa-What!? H-How do you-"

" _Pfft,_ Hahahahaha," Blake burst out laughing. The heiress's reaction elicited a laugh from her raven-haired friend.

"A-AND YOU! I expected you to have at least some decency! The day's barely started and I can already see another hickey!" Weiss pointed at the raven-haired girl's collarbone. Blake look down, and saw the lip-shaped bruise. She blushed and hurriedly pulled her cardigan over it before sending a glare at her smirking girlfriend.

"Wha-How-When?—"

"—While we were waiting in line for drinks. You can get very distracted when someone rubs your ears y'know? Plus, you like it when I do that, among other things." Yang winked.

"Wow, I wonder how our friends will react when they find out that their Blake Belladona has fallen prey to a blonde  _bimbo_ ," Weiss mocked.

"Hey!" Yang protested, resting a fist on her waist. "I would like to let you know I have  _class_."

"Do you even see what you're wearing!?" Weiss yelled, pointing at the blonde's short crop top that gave everyone a very generous view of her chest.

"Heh, no need to get jealous,  _Weiss-Queen_ ," Yang joked. Blake and Weiss face-palmed.

"Are you seriously dating this oaf?" Weiss asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Blake said.

"My sympathies," Weiss offered. The monochrome pair lightly bowed to each other, which made the blonde reaper slightly annoyed.

While the banter between the bumblebee couple and heiress was reaching it's conclusion, Ruby finally started to recover from her flustered state. When she looked over at Yang, a thought struck Ruby.

_Yang's horns are missing..._

"Wait a minute... YOU'RE IN TROUBLE TOO!" Ruby yelled. The young reaper finally realized that Yang was in her human form this whole time. The blonde chuckled and ruffled Ruby's hair.

"'Bout time you noticed, and FYI, we aren't in trouble," Yang promised.

"Huh? Why not?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"'Cause this will be our little secret, little sis. You don't tell dad I'm dating Blake and I won't tell him you're dating Ice Queen here."

"Weiss isn't my g-g-girlfriend!" Ruby yelled.

"Uh-huh," Yang smirked as she pointed down. Ruby and Weiss looked down to where she pointed. They were still holding hands, tightly. A blush returned to their faces as they glanced back and forth. They tried letting go, but to their dismay - or Weiss's fortune - Ruby pulled Weiss towards her, causing both of them to fall over. Weiss was now on top of Ruby.

" _Whistle~_ You have quite the aggressive girlfriend there sis, I'm not so sure if I'm okay with that," Yang teased. Weiss and Ruby were too distracted to hear the tease with their faces inches apart. Disheveled hair, messed clothes, haggard breathing, the state the young reaper was in caused some non-PG13 ideas to run through Weiss's head.

"U-um, Weiss? Sorry for pulling you but-um...can I get up now?" Ruby asked.

"O-oh yeah, sorry," Weiss stuttered. As they both stood back up and dusted off their clothes,Yang started laughing. The heiress scowled at her.

"I guess Ruby really whisked you off your feet, eh?" Yang said with a smile. Everyone groaned.

"I keep having to remind myself why I keep you around," Blake shook her head.

"'Cause I make you warm and fuzzy," Yang answered. Blake smiled and snuggled into Yang's arm again. Ruby approached Yang, this time wearing a serious expression.

"Yang, are you sure we won't get in trouble?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout it, if we get caught, just give dad the ol' pout and we're scott-free," Yang laughed.

"Yang, I'm serious," Ruby said, her silver eyes focusing onto lilac.

"It's not like I feel bad about hanging out with Weiss, but you know why I'm trying to be the best reaper I can be." Yang looked at her sister's face. It wasn't often, but when Ruby was serious, even Yang would listen.

 _Sigh, guess she really is growing up. Oum, I'm starting to sound like dad now,_  Yang thought.

" _Sigh,_  yeah, we're actually fine, there's no rules saying we can't hang out with people. As long as we don't mess with them too much, we won't get in trouble," Yang said. A sense of relief washed over the younger reaper, transforming her back into the cheerful little girl everyone knew.

"Yay! I can hangout with Weiss without any worries now!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You had worries this whole time? How come you never told me?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, I might have forgotten to tell you, haha..."

Weiss couldn't help but face-palm.

"OOOH! How about we all hang out together today! That would be so fun!" Ruby suggested. The heiress scowled at the idea. Fortunately for her, Yang noticed and gave Weiss a wink.

"That sounds really great and all sis, but I actually wanted to have some alone time with Blake. I think you should go play some games with Weiss, so cya!" The yellow and black couple briskly walked past them. When Yang was behind the heiress, she stopped.

"Oh, and Weiss?" Yang said, turning her head around. The heiress turned around raising an eyebrow.

"Take care of Ruby, but try not to have too much fun." A flash of red flashed in the blonde's eyes, sending a shiver down Weiss's back. "Lookin forward to a nice chat later." Yang smiled and continued walking away, eventually disappearing into the sea of people.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"N-Nothing," Weiss stammered, "Your sister has... quite the character."

"Haha, well, Yang is Yang, she can come off as strong sometimes, but she's a big softie inside. I'm surprised that she's going out with Blake! Like, when did that even happen?"

"I have no idea. Anyways, do you want take a look at the other festivities, I think I'm probably going to be sick if I see you finish another tub of ice cream." Weiss said, slightly nauseated from remembering their food venture.

"Sure, I'm done for now. Let's go check out the games!" Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and dashed down the street. For the duo, there was still much more excitement, memories, and blushes to be made today.

"It's the other way, you dolt!" Weiss yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile with the bumblebee duo, the air around the blonde was tense. As Yang walked down the street, Blake couldn't help but feel uneasy about how she handled their earlier encounter.

"Hey, you alright?" Blake asked. Yang turned around, her lilac eyes filled with worry. Blake gripped her hand.

"Tell me what's wrong, please?" Blake pleaded. Yang was silent for a couple more seconds before finally speaking.

"The truth is, I'm a little scared."

* * *

**_3 Hours Later_ **

Weiss sat down on a wooden bench, her eyes void of any life. Ruby went to go get her some water, leaving the heiress alone to contemplate her existence. The reason she was reduced to her current state was because she played one of the game booths they decided to stopped by, rifle shooting. One of the prizes was a giant plush wolf that caught Ruby's eye. At first, Ruby wanted to try it herself, but Weiss saw this as a good opportunity to impress her. She thought the game itself was simple enough: line up the shot, aim at a can, and pull the trigger. Unfortunately for her, she didn't realize that the game was rigged. For two lien, she got three tries to shoot down the stack of cans. Ruby cheered Weiss on as she aimed the rifle. When she shot, the pellet actually hit the can, but it didn't move.

 _The hell, I hit that perfectly,_  Weiss thought. She took aim again and shot; the cans still didn't move. Eventually, one game became five, five become ten, ten became twenty...and so on. In the end, she got a small dog plushie as a consolation prize, which she gave to Ruby.

"It's so cute! Thanks Weiss!" Ruby thanked, swinging the small plush around.

"..."

"Weiss?"

Even though the young reaper was overjoyed, Weiss couldn't help but feel defeated.

_**Present-Time** _

Weiss sighed.

 _Sigh~ When did I become so childish? It was obvious the game was rigged, but..._  Weiss thought back to the reaper's smiling face.

 _I just wanted her to see my good side._  She tore her gaze from the sky and looked around for Ruby. She spotted the girl running back to her with a bottle of water in hand.

"Here you go Weiss, you feeling better now? Ruby asked, as she handed over the drink.

"I'm fine, it was only my pride was hurt," Weiss said as she took a drink from the bottle. Drops of sweat rolled down Weiss's neck onto her chest, causing the young reaper to looked away with a blush. When she looked away, she noticed a particular structure off in the distance.

"Hey, Weiss, what's that?" Ruby pointed. The heiress looked at where the reaper was pointing.

"Oh, that's a Ferris wheel... Do you want to ride it?"

"Yeah!"

The duo made their way toward the Ferris wheel. To their surprise, there wasn't a line of people waiting at the ride. An idea popped into the heiress's head. She walked up to the operator and showed him her white card. Weiss led Ruby to a passenger car and sat across from each other. When they reached the top of the Ferris wheel, the sun was starting to set, painting the sky in an array of orange and purple hues.

"I asked the operator if we could be up here longer, so we can enjoy the view," Weiss said.

"That's so nice of you Weiss, thanks!" Ruby said with a smile.

"N-no problem."

They didn't know how much time had passed, but they sat there, watching as the sky slowly change colors.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Ruby gasped.

 _Yeah, especially with you,_  Weiss thought. The heiress loved the look of joy on Ruby's face, her expression changing while watching the sun start to set...

 _Wait, start to set?_  Weiss looked at her watch. It was ten minutes before 5:00, the time the concert was supposed to start.

"OH SHIT! THE CONCERT," Weiss yelled. She glanced down from the window, ready to yell to the operator, but was instead greeted by the sight of a empty worker console. Weiss cursed under her breath and started to think of a way to get off of the ride. In her state of panic, she almost overlooked the most obvious solution.

"Ruby! We're going to be late for the concert, I need you to fly us there," Weiss said.

Now Ruby wore a panicked look. "Oh no! How long do we have?"

"About ten minutes, you think you're fast enough?" Weiss asked.

The reaper smirked.

"I'm more than fast," Ruby said, grabbing the heiress by the waist and zoomed out of the window. Their surroundings became a blur as they zoomed through the city. A minute hadn't even passed when they made it to the concert hall.

The concert hall was packed. Crowds started to chant, eager for the concert to start. Weiss guided Ruby to the back entrance of the building, where dozens of staff members were scrambling to set up stage lights, test all the mics and speakers, and find a missing Weiss Schnee. When Weiss opened the door, everyone stopped and looked at them, letting out a sigh of relief. Dozens of staff made their way around the heiress, guiding her to the dress room, while applying on her make up and setting up her microphone. Ruby phased into her human form and watched from a distance, a little dazed at all the quick movements and the wall of humans around Weiss. Before Weiss walked into the dress room, she stopped and raised her hand.

"I have a guest with me, so give her a VIP pass and anything she needs," Weiss instructed. Another dozen staff members immediately surrounded the young reaper, quickly carrying her off.

Ruby was eventually thrown into the VIP room. After the staff closed the door, she got up and looked around. The VIP room had a table of refreshments, a large television, and series of couches. As the young reaper made her way to the table, she noticed something particular about the other people in the room. The people that she was surrounded by were either tuning their instruments, doing light vocal exercises, or applying make-up; She thought she recognized some faces from the movies she watched at home as she walked by.

When she reached the table, her eyes were immediately drawn to the large plate of cookies. As she was about to dive into cookie heaven, someone called out to her.

"Hey there! I haven't seen you around before!" Ruby turned around. The person that called out to her had short orange hair, a pink frilly skirt with an obscene amount of glitter, a shirt with a heart shaped hole, and a black jacket with patches and stickers.

"Hi, I'm Ruby," Ruby greeted.

"OOH, aren't you a cute little thing!" the girl said, bringing the young reaper into a tight bear-hug.

"Uh-need-air," Ruby said between gasps.

"Oh, sorry," the girl said letting the girl go.

 _I'm pretty sure I would be dead by now if I was human,_ Ruby thought.

"I'm Nora by the way. Hmmm, I don't think I know anyone performing by the name Ruby..." Nora said, rubbing her chin.

"Um, that's because I'm not performing?" Ruby said, raising an eyebrow.

"But only people performing on stage could be in here which means... You're a sloth assassin, aren't you!?" Nora exclaimed. She backs away and assumes the stereotypical karate pose. "HIYAAA! I'm warning you, I know karate!"

"What's a sloth assassin?" Ruby asked.

"They're the world's most deadliest animal. They move silently, making them the perfect assassins," Nora explained, her eyes searching everywhere for said animals.

"Uh, I'm not a sloth though?" Ruby pointed out.

"...Oh right, silly me! Ren hasn't give me any pancakes today, so I'm a little bit crazy right now," Nora said with a smile. Ruby then asked her a question that she would regret for the rest of her life... probably.

"What's a pancake?" she asked.

Everyone in the room turned turned their attention to the pair of girls. An uncomfortable silence fills the room as Nora eyes widened, bringing her hands up to her cheeks in shock.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PANCAKES ARE!?" Nora yelled. Everyone except the clueless reaper immediately ran out the room, knowing what was about to happen. There was an unspoken rule in the world of show business: Never talk about pancakes in the same room as Nora Valkyrie, ever. The orange-haired girl slowly walked up to Ruby, placing her hands on her shoulders, and stared into her eyes. Ruby was still clueless what was going on at this point.

"I shall teach you the ways of pancakes. REN!" Nora yelled. The next second, a door slammed open, revealing a boy with long black hair, a pink streak of hair on his left side, a green suit, and a pink apron that read "Please do nothing to the cook."

"Nora, why did everyone tell me to come get you?" Ren monotonously asked.

"Ren, this poor poor POOR girl doesn't know what pancakes are! We got to help her!" Nora said with tears in her eyes. while shaking Ruby.

"Sigh~ If I make some pancakes now, will you promise to calm down?"

"YES, NOW GO! LITTLE RUBY MUST BE SAVED!" Nora yelled, still violently shaking the young reaper. Ruby was enjoying the ride.

Ren suddenly pulled out a pan, portable stove, and a shake-to-make pancake batter mix out of nowhere. Now Ruby was sure everyone had some sort-of superpower. A couple minutes, and a few strained hugs from a drooling Nora later, the pancakes were done. Ren poured syrup on the pancakes before handing the stacks over to Nora and Ruby. The orange-haired pancake fanatic eyed the young reaper, waiting to see her reaction. Ruby took a bite out of the pancake.

"Well?~" Nora asked, shaking in her seat.

"It's..."

"It's?"

"IT'S AMAZING!" Ruby yelled with arms in the air and twinkles in her eyes. Nora cupped the Ruby's hand and stared directly into her eyes.

"Now you know the greatness of pancakes, We can now proudly be pancake sisters."

"Well what are we waiting for? To my new pancake sister!" Ruby said, raising her fork in the air.

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed, before slurping up all the pancakes on her plate. Ruby finished her pancakes much slower, but still enjoyed the sugary treat.

"I can see that you're not part of the concert, what are you doing here?" Ren asked, while cleaning up Nora's face.

"Oh, Weiss invited me to come watch! I can't wait to see her sing!" Ruby said with a mouthful of pancakes. Nora and Ren looked at each other and back to Ruby.

" _The_  Weiss Schnee invited you? As friend?" Ren asked.

"Yep!", Ruby confirmed.

"That's amazing, Weiss is famous for being so cold to everyone! I think she almost froze my pancakes once by glaring," Nora said, shaking at the thought.

"Really? She's so nice though! Guess that makes me special," Ruby said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, special..." Nora said, giving a wink to Ren. Before they could inquire any further, a staff member called out to everyone to get ready in two minutes, and something about being behind schedule.

"Oh, that's our cue, it was nice talking with you Ruby! I would love to hang out sometime," Nora said.

"Yeah, me too! Good luck with your performance!" Ruby cheered.

"Thanks~" Nora then skipped out of the room, leaving Ren and Ruby alone.

"So, what does Nora do?" Ruby asked

"Believe it or not... She's a pop idol," Ren said.

"That's so cool! How about you!?"

"I'm just her manager. By the way, we should start making our way to stage if we're going to see the opening act," Ren said. Ruby nodded in agreement. They both walked out the room and towards the stage, carefully dodging incoming traffic of stage equipment and frantic staff. When they made it to a dimly-lit room, Ruby noticed Weiss in the center. Weiss was wearing a long white and silver dress, embroidered with white roses sown on the sides and her hair back to an off center ponytail. The heiress turned around and noticed the young reaper. Her glass heels clacked against the wood floors. Everything seem to fade around the pair, as Ruby stared at Weiss.

"U-Uh-Wow...you look...amazing," Ruby stuttered, with a full-grown blush on her face.

"T-thanks," Weiss bashfully said.

Both of them looked away in embarrassment. Ren observed them, surprised to see the famous strict Schnee heiress act like love-struck girl. A staff member called out to them, drawing them back to reality.

"Looks like I have to go, make sure to watch, okay?" Weiss said, playfully smiling. She then made her way back to the spot she was before. Ruby was still standing there in awe.

Ren poked the frozen girl. "Um, Ruby? We should start moving, we don't want to get in the way."

Ruby snapped out of her daze. "Huh? Oh right, lead the way then!"

They walked away from the stage and made it to an elevator.

"Wait, why are we taking an elevator?" Ruby asked.

"Because we're underground," Ren answered.

Ruby wore a confused look. "We're underground?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice. The stage is in the center of the the concert hall, so everything and everyone that needs to be prepared has to be underground, including the room we were in before. The way people are getting up on stage is through stage lifts."

"That's cool. I wonder how many people are in the concert hall right now?" Ruby wondered. The moment she asked that question, the elevator doors opened, leading them into a private room hovering at the very top of the fifth level. Through the glass windows, Ruby could see all five levels of the concert hall was filled.

"Wow...That's a lot of people," Ruby observed.

"I think the exact number is 80,000 people," Ren commented.

Ruby went wide-eyed. "80,000!?"

The lights began to flicker, signaling the start of the concert. Ren and Ruby took their seats in front of the glass windows, in full view of the stage. Floating atop the stage was the entertainment system, a new technology developed by the SDC. The concert hall lights dimmed, then announcer spoke.

"Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of the Beacon Concert Hall. Please welcome to the stage your host, Weiss Schnee!" Cheers erupted, the air shook with energy as the heiress was slowly raised onto the stage. The heiress waved at the audience before speaking.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming. This concert hall was built to symbolize the growing bonds between Faunus and Humans. Without everyone's help, this project wouldn't have been possible. Now, I hope you enjoy the show," The heiress curtsied.

In the orchestra pit around the central stage, a pianist began to play. It was a song everyone recognized, Weiss's debut song, "Mirror Mirror." In the next instant, the entertainment system casted a series of holograms, overlaying the hall with augmented reality, transforming the entire concert into a white castle. The roof of the building started to open, revealing the night sky and full moon. Then the heiress held up her mic — and everyone went silent.

Ruby didn't listen to music very often, but even she could tell that Weiss's singing was beyond heavenly. The tempo of the song was slow then fast, the live orchestra ringing throughout the entire building. Ruby could feel so many emotions coming from Weiss's song: loneliness, sadness, regret, it was like as if her soul was directly speaking to her. When the song ended, everyone was silent for another minute, before erupting in endless cheering; some people even threw roses.

"Thank you for listening, please stay for the other musical performances. We have a variety of talented groups and musicians here. In fact the next performance is by my good friend, and popular idol, Nora Valkyrie!" The audience cheered as the orange-haired girl rose onto the stage. Nora waved and smiled at the audience as she shimmied towards Weiss.

"Sooo, when did I become your good friend?" Nora whispered into Weiss's ear.

"I heard that you entertained Ruby while I was busy, I thought that such an action should be rewarded with a sufficient comment," Weiss explained.

"Hehe, you can just say "thanks" y'know,. I can see that she really warmed up the Ice Queen huh? Guess you can't help it, she's just too adorable," Nora squealed. Weiss flinched at the comment. Nora smirked.

"Don't worry Weiss, I'm not going after your little Ruby, I got my own date to catch," Nora playfully said before walking to the edge of the stage.

"HOW'S EVERYONE DOING?" Nora yelled. The audience responded just as loud as they did with the heiress, some even held up signs of Nora's emblem.

"So did ya hear? Ren finally said yes to a date! Kyaaa, Ren-senpai noticed me!" Nora yelled to the audience, causing them to cheer even louder. Ruby looked at Ren, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Before you ask, yes, I asked Nora out, and it's a kind of a thing among her fans. They even have a following around shipping us," Ren explained.

"Hehe, I hope that date goes well," Ruby said with a smile.

"Thanks, I hope so too," Ren said, smiling back.

They both turned there attention back to the stage, watching as the orange-haired girl got everyone to do the "wave." Nora then performed her new pop hit "Boop", whose lyrics may or may have not made Ruby ask more questions to the black-haired boy.

The night went on, and series of wonderful musical performances played after another. Jazz trumpetist Flynt Coal performed a soul shattering solo, before performing a surprise duet with pop idol Neon Katt. Jeff and Casey Williams performed their greatest hits, causing a few overzealous fans to faint. The entertainment system changed the concert hall into multiple scenes just like it had for Weiss's performance, showing off its full capabilities.

Ruby was fully enjoying herself, making full use of her private room privileges—ordering plates after plates of cookies and cartons of milk. Ren quickly learned to stop questioning how many cookies the young reaper could eat. He had enough experience from watching Nora eat to not question the limits of a girl's need for sweets.

Ruby scroll rang, interrupting her cookie time. The young reaper looked at the message.

[Yang] - Hey sis, we're at the concert. Where you at?

[Ruby] - I'm at the concert too, but in one of the private rooms.

[Yang] - WHAT! AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE US?

[Ruby] - Sry, I kind of forgot. I'll get someone to come get you guys.

[Yang] - Wow , already living the high life now? ;) When did you marry Weiss?

[Ruby] - ok, I'm not sending anyone

[Yang] - Kidding kidding. Please come get us.

Ruby sighed and called out to Ren.

"Hey, Ren, Do you mind helping me look for someone? My sister and her girlfriend are here, so..."

"Sure, no problem," Ren nodded, standing up and leaving the room. A couple minutes later, he returned with a familiar blonde and raven-haired girl.

"Wow, look at the view from here! You guys even have a freakin bar up here," Yang exclaimed. Blake place a hand on Yang's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Calm down Yang, its just a room—"

"They have tuna dips and sandwiches here."

"This is room is amazing," Blake said, rushing towards the plate of assorted crackers and tuna dips. Yang and Blake sat down on a nearby couch, enjoying their newly acquired "free" refreshments. The sound outside of the room was silent again, the heiress was back on stage again. This was the last performance of the night, the finale.

"Once again, I would like to thank everyone for attending this event. After today, the Beacon Concert Hall will be available for public use, free of charge, for both Humans and Faunas." The audience gave a resounding ovation.

"Now it's time for the finale. Here is a new song I wrote, called "This Life is Mine". I hope the people of Beacon city had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you and enjoy." The heiress sang, once again leaving everyone in awe.

_There's a part of that desperate for changes_

_Tired of being treated like a pawn_

_But there's a part of that stares back_

_from inside the mirror_

_Part of me that's scared I might be wrong_

_That I can't be strong_

Ruby felt different emotions compared to the first song Weiss sang. Growth, strength, and courage. Ruby felt her heart start throbbing, first a tug, then a warmth that permeated from her chest. She didn't know how to explain it, but somehow, she felt that this song in its very essence, was Weiss.

_Listen when I say_

_I swear it here today_

_I will not surrender_

_This life is mine!_

When the song concluded, everyone stood and cheered. Even Yang and Blake were applauding. The only one not cheering was Ruby. Yang glanced at her sister and saw tears trailing down her face.

"Whoa there, what's wrong Rubes? What's with the water works?" Yang worriedly asked.

"Hic- _sniff_ -It's-hic-It's just so beautiful, her song, her voice, her," Ruby said as tears ran down her cheeks. Yang couldn't help but smile as Ruby wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her shirt.

"C'mon, don't ruin your clothes, I picked it out especially for your date with Weiss."

Ruby looked up at Yang surprised. " _sniffle-_ It wasn't a date- _sniffle-_ but You knew about today? How?"

"Rubes, you aren't the most subtle of people, " Yang smirked. "Look sis, how about we get some air—"

"Nevermore."

"Huh?"

"NEVERMORE" Ruby yelled, pointing at the large monstrous Grim hovering the concert hall.

The heiress looked up, expecting to see the shattered moon, but saw something that terrified her instead.

"Grimm..."

The nevermore flapped it's wings, causing the whole building to shake violently. Everyone held onto their seats and nearby railings as screams of panic and fear filled the entire building. Another flap sent a volley of serrated feathers towards the heiress. The young reaper quickly phased into her reaper form, zooming through the glass and directly towards the stage.

"WEISS!" Ruby yelled.

The feathers drew closer. Weiss tried to run, but she tripped over her dress. All she could do is close her eyes and wait for her inevitable doom; except it never came. The heiress opened her eyes to see the young reaper on top of her, smiling.

"See...I told you...I would protect you," Ruby weakly said, before falling over.

"RUBY!"

* * *

**A/N - 4-12-18 - updated story, there is more lines.**

**2-7-18 - Hey there guys, really sorry for the delay, got busy again.**

**If you guys haven't seen yet, I made a twitter for this story to let you guys whether or not their would be a delay, the name is steelboneRWBY**

**Also I'm looking for a back-up proof reader, StoryStratos is still my main guy, but sometimes he's busy and can't edit the chapter till the next day.**

**Send me a pm if you're interested, but please live in PST timezone though.**

**Anyways, lmk what you guys think about the chapter, crit me, yada yada leave a review. Next chapter prob not going to be out till Sunday(sorry)**

**Cya later guys.**


	11. Player and Pieces Finale

Time stopped around her. She felt the world went cold. Weiss didn't know what to make of it, everything happened so fast.

_**DRIP...** _

She glanced down.

**_DRIP...DRIP..._ **

Blood; As red as the reaper's name. The heiress gazed absentmindedly at her blood-stained hands. A drop falls, disturbing the pool beneath her. Her eyes follows the ripples of deep crimson, where she finds the body of a young girl, laying motionless in the pool of red. Then it all came back to her—the shaking, the fear, the screams, the Grimm, and Ruby...Ruby—

"RUBY!"

Weiss instantly dropped to Ruby's side. Her heart almost shattered when she saw several monstrous feathers piercing the young reaper's back. Weiss frantically pulled out the feathers. Her hands bled as the serrated feathers covered them in cuts, but she ignored the pain and kept pulling the feathers out. Once she threw the feathers aside, she tore the hem of her dress and pressed it against Ruby's wounds. Weiss didn't care her dress, the cuts, or what was going on around her. She was solely focused on the young reaper, ignoring the chaos that enraptured the entire concert hall.

The Nevermore roared once more before diving towards Weiss, its beak ready to pierce her. Just when it was right about to reach her , a fist met its face. The Grimm let out a sound of pain as its face was engulfed in flames and punched into the ground. The Nevermore crashed through the stage floor, roaring in pain as it fell into the dark abyss.

An enraged Yang landed before the pair. Her usual lilac eyes was burning red with anger, her golden mane blazing, while crimson pointed horns extended from her head. Blake emerged from Yang's shadow, now wearing a black robe and a large tome at her side.

Weiss looked at the two with tears trailing down her face, her ragged dress and hands thoroughly bloodied.

"R-R-Ruby, s-she-" Weiss tearfully choked.

Blake rushed towards Ruby's side. She moved aside Weiss's shaky hands and saw several large bleeding gashes. Blake frowned. She quickly pulled out a flask filled with green liquid out of her robe and poured it onto Ruby's back.

"Healing sent in thought, bring a bright blessing for tonight, surround my friend in healing light," Blake chanted. The liquid glowed faintly before fading into Ruby's skin.

"W-Will she alright now?" Weiss asked, looking at Blake with tear-filled eyes.

"She's in critical condition, and the potion is going to need some time before it can take effect. We need to get her somewhere—"

**_CAAAAAAAAAAAW_ **

Cutting off Blake and clawing it's way out of the hole, the giant Nevermore's let out a shrieking roar. Blake and Weiss covered their ears, while Yang stood there unflinching. The sound reverberated in the night air, once more shaking the entire building. The next moment, packs of beowolves jumped from the rooftop and landed before them.

"Shit," Yang cursed.

The tremors became worse, causing people to fall over and dream. Many people tried to leave, but couldn't due to the collapsed debris blocking the exits.

"W-W-What is that!?" Someone screamed. One by one, people looked towards the stage, gasping at what they were. "M-Monsters!"

"What!?" Yang yelled, as she looked around at the audience's panicked faces.

 _How is that possible, humans can't—_  Yang's thoughts were cut off when she saw Blake and Weiss hovering over her sister.

Yang closed eyes, and regained focus.  _That's not important right now, I gotta protect Ruby._

"I'm going to buy us some time, watch Ruby for me," Yang shouted. She looked back at Blake, who gave a reassuring nod. Yang smiled, and walked towards the giant hordes of Beowolves that were running at her.

"Let's do this, you little shits," Yang punched her fists together. Sparks flew when her fists met, causing her clothes to catch on fire. The air in the surrounding area started to heat up, as the sleeves of her jacket burned back, revealing numerous glowing runes on the wraps that covered her entire arm. The bandages suddenly catch on fire, eventually engulfing her entire body, her red eyes still visible through the inferno. Slowly, the flames around her arms draw back, revealing her dragon forged gauntlets, Ember Celica. The gauntlets took on the appearance of a dragon's head that covered her entire forearm, aligned with golden metal scales, and a bright orange gem rippling across it like flames. The blonde reaper raised her arm and grasped the air, causing the rest of the flames surrounding her body to dissipate to reveal the rest of her outfit. Her reaper attire consisted of a cream vest over a low cut black shirt; covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, thigh-high stockings attached to a miniskirt held up by garter belts, and black ankle boots.

A beowolf howled, signaling the start of the fight. The horde of Grimm quickly closed the gap between them, lunging with their fangs bared. The blonde reaper raised her fists and slammed the ground, sending a shock wave of flame and debris towards the approaching enemies. The shock wave sent the lunging Grimm back into the air. While momentarily stunned mid-air, the blonde reaper jumped to each one, using a series of kicks and punches to send numerous Grimms back into the horde as explosive fireballs. While Ruby danced to a melody while beheading Grimm; Yang stormed the battlefield like a wild drummer, specializing in taking out as many enemies as possible with each attack.

After landing, she lowered her stance and punched the ground behind, launching her towards the horde. Yang's hair became a golden flame as she quickly spun her body, the fire spiraled around, transforming her into a giant accelerating fireball. A trail of flame and disintegrated corpses race across the black sea of monsters. The giant fireball flew up past the giant Nevermore, hitting it's beak on the way, stunning it. As flames around the fireball disappeared, Yang punched the Nevermore straight in the head. The jaws of the dragon gauntlet opened, exposing twin barrels.

**Schklikt** **—** **BOOM!**

The Nevermore's head exploded. Yang swiftly recovered and landed next to the Nevermore's body. A beowolf lunged at her, biting down on her gauntlets. Unfortunately, for the beowolf, the gauntlets were made of scarletite, and forged in the pits of hell. The Beowulf yelped in pain as the gauntlets started to heat up. It's pain ended when a blast tore through its head.

"There's more where that came from, come on!" Yang shouted. She punched at the pack in front of her, sending a volley of blazing slugs at them.

"Don't worry, Ruby, big sis is going to protect you," Yang whispered.

Off in the distance, Blake watched Yang decimate the horde, killing Grimm after Grimm. The witch knew that how strong her partner was, but even she could only take on so enemies at one time. Blake could sense that Yang's energy was slowly draining. She looked down, her hands still over the young reaper's wounds. Around them, the people huddled together, terrified. She then turned her eyes towards the white-haired girl next to her. Weiss was still staring at Ruby, tears still running down her face.

"I-Is she going to be a-alright?" Weiss asked, barely getting the question out. Blake gave her a saddened look.

"I'm not sure, the wounds are slowly closing up... but she's lost a lot of blood..."

"N-no..." Weiss brought a shaky hand over to the young reaper's head, parting back her bangs to see her face. She closed her eyes, and prayed. "P-please wake up, d-don't leave me. Ruby, please... wake up..."

* * *

_It was cold. There was no sound. There was no light, only darkness._

_A girl walked along a long snowy path, the remnants of dead trees and stone around her. The snowy path floated in the void, a never-ending strip of barren land that stretched into nothingness. She moved forward nonetheless, even when there was nothing in sight. She didn't know how long she was walking for. Days? Months? Years?_

**_Who am I?_ **

**_Why am I here?_ **

**_Why am I still walking?_ **

**_What am I looking for?_ **

_Endless questions plagued her mind, as she kept treading through the snow. Numb, sore, exhausted - when was it going to end? Where was the end?_

_She stumbled onto the ground, her face planting into the snow. Her legs finally gave, barely able to raise themselves off the ground. The girl struggled to get up, her hands pressing against the cold bedrock, but falls over. She keeps trying anyways and fails, over, and over, and over again._

_A blizzard starts blowing, making the the girl struggle harder as the snow piled on top of her and the winds screamed, as if telling her to just give in._

**_Why do I keep getting up?_ **

_Her form was ragged, her cloak in tatters, and her body numb from the cold. She falls over, but this time, she doesn't get up. The blizzard rages on, slowly covering her body._

_I have to meet her again._

**_Meet who?_ **

_I want to hear her voice again._

**_Whose voice?_ **

_I have to get—_

_The snow finally swallows her. The blizzard continues, painting the entire path in pure white._

_...Ruby.._

_The wind shifts, and the blizzard subsides..._

_The sound of branches rustling awakens her. She gets up, letting the snow crumble off her head and body. The girl looks around, and to her surprise, she was no longer on the snowy path, rather, she was now in a middle of a frozen forest. Piercing the thicket of trees, shined a lone beam of light, stopping right in front of the girl. Curious to what it was, she reached out to it._

_It's... warm..._

_The light slowly recedes, as if beckoning the girl to follow. She follows, following the warmth that was ever-so absent in this world. She continues chasing after it, her slow steps in the snow hastening. The light recedes faster. She's desperately running now, brushing past the branches and bushes, ignoring the scratches and numbness of her body. The light was mere inches away now. The girl reached out, her fingers searching for that blissful warmth again. She finally touches the light, then, a bright flash blinds her..._

The girl opens her eyes to see the sun, blue skies, a small field of flowers, and the ocean. She was on a cliff. The girl turned around, and saw the frozen forest, the thicket and snow bordering the patches of grass. The girl turns back around, and notices a woman sitting in the field of flowers, humming to herself. She slowly walks up to the humming woman, and sits next to her.

"What took you so long, sweetie?" The woman asked.

"I-I don't know," the girl weakly replied. The woman turns to her and gives her a warm smile, then plops a flower crown on her head.

"Here I made this for you, do you like it?"

The girl smiled. "Yeah, it's really pretty." The woman couldn't help but squeal at the girl's adorable reaction.

"Awww, you are so cute!" The woman excitedly said, raising the girl up into the air. The young girl couldn't help but giggle as she was twirled around. They spun together in the field of flowers, laughing and basking in the warm rays of the sun. They tossed flowers into the air and chased each other around, singing to the tune of the wind and waves of the sea. Eventually, the woman cuddles the girl into her arm, and brings her over to a small tombstone by the cliff, setting her down on top of it.

"It was nice to see you again sweetie, but it's time for you to go," the woman said.

"Eh? But I don't want to go! It's so nice and warm here," the girl childishly complained, sporting a cute pout. The woman laughed, then ruffled the young girl's hair.

"Haha, as much as I want you to stay, it simply isn't your time yet. Plus, there is someone who needs you more than me right now."

"Who?" the girl asked.

The woman placed a finger on her chin, pretending to think, before sporting a grin.

"Mmm, let's just say a white lily is desperately waiting for her sunshine to comeback." The girl looked at her confused, but before she could ask any further, the woman pressed a kiss on her top of her head and brings her into another hug.

"It was nice to play with you again. Always remember, I will love you forever, my little rose."

"I know...I love you too, Mom."

A white light consumed the two, the scene before her vanished, and the blissful dream was over.

* * *

"W-Weiss..."

The heiress opened her eyes, and placed a hand on the young reaper's cheek.

"Ruby! Your-your—"

"Shhh, don't make that face..." Ruby weakly said, brushing a hand up to wipe a tear away from the heiress's eyes. Weiss grabbed onto Ruby's hand, keeping it placed on her cheek.

"Don't scare me like that, y-you dolt," Weiss said with relief. Ruby couldn't do anything but smile, happy to see the heiress again.

"Can you do me a favor Weiss?"

Weiss clutched the young reaper's hand tighter and nodded.

"Can you, sing for me?" Ruby asked.

Weiss couldn't help but smile. "Of course." The heiress closed her eyes, and began to hum. The hum was small and quiet, but it resounded throughout the entire concert hall. The tremors stopped, the scared whimpers of people started to quiet down. Everyone's mind became calm, as a feeling of warmth washed over their bodies.

"You're like an angel, Weiss," Ruby weakly said, as she watched the moonlight shine down on Weiss. "I love listening to you sing." The line made the heiress blush, but it didn't stop her singing.

Weiss felt relief and happiness for the girl, happy that the one she loved was still here, still here to experience all the childish and embarrassing situations they would get into, and the chance for her to share the feelings that was burning wildly inside her. A white light surrounded the heiress as she sang. Blake noticed, not believing what was happening before her.

_Is that? It can't be..._

A white glyph suddenly appeared beneath the trio, glowing brightly as it spun. The heiress still had her eyes closed, oblivious to the growing light surrounding her. The glyph grew and spun, eventually encompassing the entire concert hall. Yang turned around in exhaustion to see the white light that radiated from behind her, even the Grimm stopped in confusion. Blake looked around to see that everyone in the audience had begun falling asleep. She drew her attention back to Ruby, and to her shock, the wounds on her back was rapidly healing. She could even sense that her aura was being empowered.

"I don't know what's going on, but it sure doesn't hurt to have a power boost," Yang said with a smirk, while a flame appeared, blazing from her eye. She launched herself into the air, unloading her gauntlets of empty cartridges, and quickly loading them up with her explosive ammunition.

 _It's time to end this._  Her haired glowed, turning back into a golden flame, but this time, thanks to Weiss's light, the flame was three times larger. She slapped her gauntlets together, their parts mechanically shifting over each other, until her entire right arm was encased in armor. She began charging aura into her fist, the orange gem glowing brighter with each passing second. She cocked her fist back, the golden metal starting to shine brighter as well. When the eyes of the dragon gauntlet gleamed, she descended, and crashed into the ground. A surge of flames and energy erupted from the fissures beneath the Grimm, instantly incinerating the remaining horde. The blonde reaper stood up sweating. She and opened her shirt to cool off and falls over.

"Phew, I gotta say, that was pretty hot, don't 'cha think?" Yang said with a smile. Three distinct groans could be heard from a distance. Yang laughed as she made her way back onto the stage to see her sister standing.

"RUBY! YOU HAD ME WORRIED TO DEATH!" Yang said, launching herself at her sister with tearful eyes. " DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Ack-need-ugh-air," Ruby begged. Blake shook her head in amusement before pulling the blonde away by the ear.

"OW-OW, Blakey! What gives, that was a sisterly moment!" Yang complained, still being held by the ear.

"You were about to put her back where she started, Yang," Blake sighed. As Ruby watched the bumblebee duo banter, she couldn't help but feel happy to see that her sister had finally found someone that could keep up with her. The young reaper then felt a hug from behind. She turned around to see Weiss's head in the crook of her neck.

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"N-nothing. I'm just so relived that you're okay." Weiss confessed, pressing her face further in as tears threatened to pour out again. "I almost lost you." Ruby faced Weiss and lifted her head, wiping away her tears.

"Weiss, look at me," Ruby asked. The heiress looked at her.

"You saved my life, I don't know how but, this time you're the hero, my hero," Ruby blushed, still matching the Weiss's gaze.

Weiss blushed as well, surprised that the reaper could make her flustered, even in this situation.

"T-Thanks.." Weiss meekly said. As they continued to gaze at each other, they grasped each others hands, their faces inched closer, and their eyes closed, as their lips—

"Hehehehehe"

Ruby and Weiss paused. They opened their eyes and turned their heads to see a snickering Yang with a scroll in hand, and a face-palming Blake in the other.

"Oh don't mind us, just keep going with whatever you were about to do, hehehe," Yang said, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"What we were about to..." Ruby's face became red as a tomato, and hid underneath her hood. Weiss also turned the same shade of red, and scowled at the laughing blonde.

"Oh, Oum, please forgive my partner's antics," Blake prayed, clasping both of her hands in a prayer.

"You still love me right?" Yang asked.

"Don't push your luck," Blake playfully warned.

As Yang continued to smile in amusement, Weiss and Ruby recovered from their flustered state and look around to see the overall damage. Everyone in the audience was asleep thanks to Weiss's glyph, the camera feed had been cut off due to the tremors, the building itself was miraculously still standing despite showing signs of damage along the walls, and the other half of the hall was covered in orange cracks and a molten crater.

"So... How do we deal with this?" Weiss asked.

"You don't, we do," a scraggly voice said. The four girls turned their attention towards the entrance, to see a man with dark spiky hair, a stubbly beard, and a small red cape.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed, before launching themselves at the man.

"Oof—Easy there, kiddos," Qrow said, hugging back his nieces.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out on a mission," Ruby asked.

"Well..."

"That is something best explained over a warm drink, Miss Rose," a voice said. The girls looked past their uncle at the darkened hallway, hearing clacks as something tapped along the ground. A figure emerged from the darkness, holding a recognizable cane and coffee mug that drew everyone's attention.

* * *

**A/N - 2-9-18 - Hey guys, Sorry for leaving the last chapter on a cliff hanger, I blame lack of sleep. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I hope the quality of the chapter is keeping up, been busy lately. I will post images on the twitter about what Yang's gauntlets will look like so come check that out. If you dont know the twitter look at the previous chapter notes.**

**Give thanks to StoryStratos for proofreading.**

**Cya later, next chapter on Sunday.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't art appeared in this chapter.  
> Hope you guys liked the chapter.  
> I appreciate feedback/suggestion to make the story better/ideas/plot-devices/etc.  
> Please comment, subscribe, like — generic youtube rambling — share, yada yada.  
> Have a nice day ya'll


	12. A New Start and End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter.  
> Remember to comment, subscribe, share, donate, like, uh...what else do people on youtube say...hashtag? w.e.

The figure stepped out of the darkness, revealing itself to be a middle-aged man with tousled grey hair, brown eyes, wearing a pair of spectacles, and a black suit. He carried a silver cane in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. He calmly strolled through the rubble, his cane echoing with each tap. The four girls gasped when they recognized the man.

"Greetings Miss Rose, how are you on this fine evening?" The man asked, before taking a sip from his mug.

"I-I-I'm fine, sir!" Ruby stammered, quickly prying herself off her uncle, and saluting. She nudged Yang who, uncharacteristically listened, also stood straight and gave a salute. The man raised his eyebrow as he looked around. There were large chunks of debris scattered everywhere, bullet and claw markings across the walls and floor, a giant hole in the stage, and numerous flaming fissures radiating at the other end of the hall. Before the man could comment, a molten crater caused by Yang erupted, slowly spewing lava. The group turned their attention towards the blonde, who just placed a hand behind her head as she nervously laughed.

"Quite so," The man smiled while taking another sip from his mug.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"O-Of course. Y-You're High Councilor Ozpin, administrating reaper of Beacon City," Ruby nervously answered. Weiss and Blake tilted their head in confusion.

"Huh? High Councilor? Don't you mean mayor?" Weiss questioned.

"Or headmaster?" Blake quickly added.

"How about all three. Ozpin here is  _very_  powerful. You should feel  _honored_ ," Qrow mocked, before taking a swig from his canteen. The four girls looked at one another before turning their attention back to the man in question. Ozpin just rolled his eyes at the grey-haired drunk.

Ozpin, a name known throughout all of Vale. He was famous for being the youngest Mayor to be voted into office. While his predecessors had been involved in shady building projects, tax frauds, embezzlement, and other scandals, his political career was a unnaturally quiet one. He lightly dabbled with charities and social reforms, whilst remaining neutral on most fronts, which begged the question of how the man got the job in the first place. Ozpin's fame rose even higher when he became headmaster of the prestigious Beacon High. People were worried about the man having too much power, but the doubts died down once they remembered that he barely used his political power in the first place.

Unbeknownst to the mortals of Beacon though, he had a secret third job, one more powerful then the other two combined: the High Councilor of Grim Reapers. There was an order to reapers, a system that allowed them to govern themselves, and to prevent the abuse of power. Reapers belonged in families, groups that shared last names and blood. From families, there was clans, old alliances of families and friends. Above the clans is the national council, a group of individuals voted in by fellow reapers. The council allocate reapers and sometimes entire families to a particular city, assigning them patrols or missions. Finally, beyond the council, is the high council, old and powerful beings that guide all reapers. Not much is known about the high council, only speculations and rumors accumulated over millenniums supplied reapers with any sort of insight. One rumor had it that a single member of the high council had enough power to annihilate an entire city's worth of Grimm in one night, while another said that they weren't just reapers. That being said, the silver-haired gentlemen didn't exude such a strength or status, instead he gave off a very carefree, and humble vibe.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, can you kiddos go somewhere else, we still have to clean up this mess," Qrow complained.

"Don't you mean how  _I_ have to clean up this mess while you just watch," a stern voice said. The girls peeked behind Ozpin to see a stern looking blonde pacing her way in, her heels clacking loudly. The older blonde stood in front of the drunk, who was now laying down on a nearby bench, pretending to sleep.

_**"ZZZzzz"** _

She saw a empty canteen hanging from his hand, and a resounding snore. A raging fire ignited in her eyes as she glared intensely, as if she was trying to burn a hole right through him.

"Glynda," Ozpin said, his tone an attempt to calm down the annoyed looking blonde. She wore a white long-sleeved pleated top, a black high-waist pencil skirt, black stockings, and a black cape. Glynda huffed as she pushed up her glasses. She then took out a black crop, and waved it in the air. Immediately, the building started to shake. Weiss looks around to see the damage to the concert hall start to repair itself. The cracks along the walls started to recede, piles of collapsed debris flew back to their original placement, planks of wood closed up the stage's giant hole, and the lava flowed back into the crater, while the fissures closed itself back up . Glynda waved again, but this time, the crop radiated a black glow. An enormous purple magic circle formed above the entire concert hall. The circle starts to spin, drizzling down purple drops. As the drops fell on the sleeping audience, they faintly glowed.

Blake looks around in shock.

 _T-This is the mastery of magic, no wasted aura, precisely tuned, flawless,_  Blake thought.

"What just happened?" Weiss asked.

"I changed their memories of tonight. When they wake up, they will remember the concert was splendid. And-"

"-And don't worry about the media, the feed was cut off when the tremors started," Qrow added, earning another glare from Glynda.

"But what about-"

"There is a time and place for questions Miss Schnee, just not here," Ozpin said, turning around. "Now, if you follow me."

"Where are we going?" Yang asked. Ozpin glanced back with a grin.

"My office of course."

* * *

**TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK.**

The four girls sat in silence, with only the sound of gears shifting and ticking filling the room. They were now in the headmaster's office, which was located in the school's giant clock tower. The headmaster was sitting at his desk, behind the face of the giant clock, quietly brewing himself a fresh pot of coffee. Glynda was standing to the side, while Qrow was sitting on the desk, much to her dismay.

Ruby fidgeted in her seat, her nervousness clearly visible on her face.

_Oh Oum, please don't let us be in trouble, please don't let us be in trouble, plea—_

**DONG~**

_— eek!_

As the clock's hand struck the hour, Ozpin sat down, and broke the silence.

"Now, Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long, what were you doing at the concert?"

"I-um-we were..." Ruby stuttered, not sure what to tell him. "I-I was hanging out with—"

"I told her to be there, so don't punish her," Yang interrupted. Ruby looked her sister shocked.

"Yang—"

"I wanted her to experience something new, so I told her to take a day off, even if she didn't want to. If you are going to punish her, punish me instead," Yang pleaded.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_ **

"—The truth is, I'm a little scared." Yang said as she looked at her girlfriend. Blake could hear the worry in Yang's voice.

"I told Ruby the truth, as long as we don't get too involved, we won't be in trouble, but... the way I've seen Ruby and Weiss look at each other, I can tell it's going lead to trouble in the future." Blake hugged her girlfriend tighter, still keeping silent, waiting patiently for her to finish

"I-I just don't want Ruby to get hurt," Yang said, as her eyes started to moisten. "I don't want to choose between protecting Ruby, or leaving you."

Blake pulled back and looked at Yang's face, tracing her thumb across her cheeks, before placing her lips onto hers. It was a brief, but understanding contact.

"I understand, she's your sister. Whatever happens, I believe that you'll make the right decision. I'll be sad, but I won't be mad," Blake said. Yang stared into amber orbs, before going in for another kiss.

"Thanks Blake, you're the best."

"I know I am, plus, you won't get away from me that easily," Blake smirked.

"Hehe, looks like someone has been rubbing off on ya," Yang chuckled.

"In more ways than one," Blake playfully said. She winked as she walked ahead, leaving behind a blushing blonde. "C'mon, I thought that the great, Xiao Long, was going to show me the time of my life."

Yang couldn't help but put on big smile.  _I swear to_ _Oum, I love this girl,_ Yang thought, as she chased after Blake.

* * *

Yang looked at the headmaster with an intense fire in her eyes, but the only reaction the headmaster displayed was a raised eye-brow.

"And what would we punish you for?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip out of his mug.

Yang paused. "Eh? Um...for skipping patrols?"

"Nope," Qrow said, a pop on the "p."

"For going on a date?"

"Not that either," Glynda sighed. Yang looks back at the headmaster, who was lightly grinning at this point.

"I don't believe you, or Miss Rose, have done anything that would warrant disciplinary action," Ozpin explained. Ruby and Yang looked at each other with their mouths hanging open. Yang picks up her sister and gives her a bear-hug while jumping up and down.

"WOOO! We aren't in trouble!" Yang excitedly said, lifting her youger sister into a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah-woohoo-still-need- _gasp_ -air," Ruby gasped. Yang let the air-deprived girl down.

"So what are we here for then?" Weiss asked.

"To ask about our relationship with Yang and Ruby," Blake answered. The headmaster smiled, taking another sip.

"Keen as the rumors say, Miss Belladonna. No wonder you're the top of your department," Ozpin said, "While I believe that everyone has a right to their own privacy, anything that could threaten the current status of reapers must be addressed. Now, who would like to go first?"

"I'll go first," Blake said.

"Very well then. What is your relationship with Miss Xiao Long?" he asked.

"Yang is my familiar." Everyone except the headmaster was surprised.

"For you to have a familiar... that would make you a witch, is that correct?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, I am witch," Blake confirmed. Ozpin was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"One day while trying to summon the Aspect of Fire, I accidentally summoned Yang..." Blake blushed at the memory, which did not go unnoticed by Weiss, "...and since then, we've been partners."

"I see... What is your intentions at my school?" Ozpin asked.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Well, for a young talented witch such as yourself, there must have been other opportunities for you out there besides attending this non-magical institution. So, nnce again I'll ask, what are you're intentions at my school?" Ozpin said with a serious tone. Blake didn't hesitate to give her answer.

"The reason why I didn't attend a magical academy is because I wanted to make a difference. Here at Beacon, I could help bridge the gap between humans and Faunas," Blake said. Ozpin eyed her carefully.

"A noble mission indeed...is there anything else you would like to add?"

Blake took a deep breath, before looking at the blonde reaper. Yang knew what she wanted to say, and gave her a nod. The Faunus smiled back before turning back to Ozpin.

"I would like to add that, Yang and I are...in a relationship," Blake said, with pink-tinged cheeks. The room was silent until Qrow whistled.

"It's not really a secret. Have even noticed how you flirt in public? I'm surprised you haven't been arrested yet for public indecency," Weiss commented. Blake and Weiss glared at each other. A small storm brewed between them.

"Is everything Miss Belladona said true, Miss Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked. Suddenly the attention of the room was on the blonde.

"Haha, yeah it's true," Yang said.

"I see..." Ozpin then turned his attention back to Blake. "Now Miss Belladonna, how do I know you won't abuse Miss Xiao Long's powers or force her to commit heinous acts? Familiars are contracted such that they must listen to their master, correct?" Blake stood up, appalled by Ozpin's question.

"I would never do that! I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want! Yang is too free, caring, and kind to be chained around, I lov—" Blake stopped, realizing what she was about to say, but then continued. "I-I love her too much to do that," Blake admitted. The air around Yang started to heat up, while a furious blush also decorated her face.

"W-wow, I-I love you too kitten," Yang stuttered. Ozpin simply smiled, taking another sip of coffee while everyone else stared at the blushing duo. Weiss wondered how the blonde oaf had managed to capture her raven-haired friend's heart... not that she wanted any tips or anything.

"Now then, Miss Rose?"

"Y-yes, sir!?" Ruby stammered. Ozpin chuckled, setting down his mug.

"There is no need to be so nervous Miss Rose, I simply wanted to ask, what is your relationship with Miss Schnee?"

"W-well, s-she's my friend, w-we hang out a lot after my p-patrols," Ruby said while looking down.

"And how did you meet Miss Schnee?" Ozpin inquired. Yang and Blake managed to calm themselves down to listen. Yang was also curious how her sister met Weiss.

"U-um... well, I kinda saved her life," Ruby answered. Yang looked at her confused, while their uncle wore a serious expression.

"Would you like to elaborate?" Ozpin asked.

"Well-"

"She saved me when a steel beam was about to fall on me," Weiss explained. Ozpin was about to ask another question, but was quickly cut off by the heiress.

"-But that wasn't the last time she saved my life, another time was when she fought a pack of Grimm that chased after me."

"Grimm!?" Yang shouted. "Grimm don't chase people! Everyone knows that...right?"

Ozpin expression didn't change.

"So Miss Rose first saved you from a accident, then saved you from a pack of Grimm? Interesting..." Ozpin sat in silence for a couple seconds, thinking. After a minute, he looked up. "Another question, I observed you display a rare form of white magic back at the concert hall, how did you perform such a feat?"

"I-I don't know, I was too lost in the moment to even notice what was happening," Weiss explained. The headmaster stood up and walked towards a window, and looked out into the city.

"There is a old saying, "Death is the fate no one can escape."" Ozpin turns around.

"Miss Schnee, it may be that you were meant to die that night, yet Miss Rose interfered. It may explain why these events have transpired." Weiss looked at Ozpin confused and shocked, unsure what he meant.

"I-I don't understand."

"When Miss Rose saved you, your soul and aura had touched death. According to the law of this world, you should have passed on. The essence of death is usually left on the mortal body, marking the end of your mortal journey, but it also signals the start of a spiritual one. Even now, I can sense that both your soul and body is harboring an essence of death. It explains why you're able to see and touch Miss Rose even after the experience...Unfortunately, the essence also attracts Grimm."

Ruby's face paled.

"So this is all my fault," Ruby slumped down, her eyes now starting to water. Weiss quickly went to Ruby's side and hugged her.

"I told you before, you saved me, and I'm grateful for that, no mater what happens."

"B-but the concert hall—"

"—Nobody was hurt. Even if the building was destroyed, it could easily be rebuilt, people can't. I don't care about myself as long as you're alright," Weiss made Ruby face her, making sure that she understood. The young reaper wiped her eyes and gave the heiress a smile.

"O-okay, thanks Weiss, but what are we going to do about the Grimm?"

"I have something planned for that," the headmaster said, finishing his mug. The four girls turned toward the grey-haired man with confused looks.

"The magic that Miss Schnee displayed is most likely caused by death's essence. Her soul's been using the essence, increasing her aura, granting her the ability to cast glyphs. It's quite amusing actually, the essence attracts Grimm to end her life, while her soul uses the essence to help defend it," Ozpin said, lightly chuckling. The four girls looked at one another, unsure where all this is leading towards. Glynda rolls her eyes and while Qrow starts smiling.

"Here is my proposal, the four of you will form a team and live in Beacon's dormitory. Miss Rose will watch over Miss Schnee and train her to use her newfound aura, meanwhile Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long will provide additional guidance. Don't confuse this as detainment, you will be free to roam however you please, this is just a measure for your protection," Ozpin explained.

The four girls looked at one another again and back to the headmaster, then back again.

"Wait, so we aren't in trouble?" Ruby asked.

"You aren't."

"And we get to move into a big dorm room?" Yang asked.

"Correct."

"And we can go to the cafeteria for tuna whenever we want?" Blake excitedly asked. The three girls looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Awww, I can't get enough of you, Blakey," Yang said, bringing her raven-haired girlfriend into a hug.

While Yang was flirting with Blake, Weiss looked at the younger reaper with a worried expression. Despite the fact that Weiss will be living with Ruby, a sense of guilt still hanged over her.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, you're basically being forced to move away from your family just because of me," Weiss asked.

"What are you talking about Weiss, this is awesome! and I'm not entirely moving away, Yang is coming along too! With Blake! And I get to be with you!" Ruby said with a bright smile. Weiss's guilt melted at the sight, a warm blush hovering her cheeks.

"Alright, if you say so, just don't complain when I get strict about our living arrangements," Weiss smiled.

"Haha, deal!" The young reaper and heiress hugged, relieved that everything will be fine. Qrow walked over and ruffled his red-cloaked niece's hair, eliciting a cute pout from her.

"Alright, let's go, kiddos. I don't wanna stick around long enough to see you guys start meeting faces," Qrow joked. Ruby and Weiss blushed, causing Yang and Blake to laugh.

"We also have to break the news to Tai, you can expect waterworks when we tell him his daughters are moving out."

Yang face-palmed.

"Oh shoot, I have to tell him about Blake don't I?" Yang complained. That was a talk she did not want to go through. Blake hugged her arm, and brushed a strand of hair behind her face.

"It's okay, I'll be there when you talk to him."

"Thanks babe." Yang pecked Blake's cheeks.

"EWEWEWEW! I understand what you mean now uncle Qrow, let's get outta here!" Ruby said, rushing out of the office. The rest of the group followed the energetic reaper, ready to embrace what the rest of the night had in store for them.

Ozpin looked out his window, looking down to see the group walk across the campus courtyard with smiles on their faces. Glynda walks up behind him.

"Is there something wrong sir?" she asks. Ozpin takes a couple moments to think, before walking over to his coffee machine.

"While the essence in Miss Schnee's soul can certainly attract a number of Grimm, the scale that they experienced tonight... might have been caused by some external influences..."

"You mean someone led the Grimm there?" Glynda wondered.

"Sent," Ozpin corrected. He poured the coffee into his mug, before looking back out window, watching the city lights flicker.

"This will be an interesting school year."

* * *

**_UNKNOWN LOCATION - DARK ROOM_ **

"I thought you said you would get the job done this time."

"A reaper interfered."

"How unfortunate. I do hope you succeed next time, we wouldn't want anything to happen to your other horn now, would we,  _Adam?"_

"It isn't as easy as I make it look, it takes time to channel this much magic."

"Well then, I better make sure you have enough dust next time, but I promise you this, if you fail next time, your little horn will be the last thing you'll ever have to worry about."

The dark figure disappears from the room, leaving behind the furious red-haired Faunus.

"What do we do now, boss?"

"Make the preparations, we move to phase two."

The rest of the figures leave, fading into the darkness. The room now empty, except for a lone white bone-mask.

A darkness stirs in the city, eager to drown out the lights that guide us through the night.

* * *

**A/N - 2-11-2018 - Hey there guys, you guys ready for school arc? I am.**

**Let me know how many sips takes for Ozpin to finish his coffee, answer in the reviews. Also lmk who you guys desperately want to see in the story.**

**As usual, lmk what you guys thought, crit me, fave/follow, yada yada, I feel like a youtuber now lol.**

**Anyways, might take a break for a couple days, not sure. Check the twitter for updates.**

**Cya Later guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter, Pce.**


	13. Starting Out with a Yang

It was quite the beautiful morning at Beacon High. A warm spring breeze ran through the cherry blossom trees, scattering their pink petals along the campus's stony path. As the petals scattered with the wind, amidst the floral streams, a fluttering red cape could be seen.

"Do you really have to wear that to school?"

"It just wouldn't feel right if I left it at home."

"Don't fight it, Ice Queen. You gotta admit, it looks good."

"Red does suit her."

A certain group of girls walked through the school's gate. Colors of red, white, black, and yellow slowly made their way through the sea of petals.

_I can't believe I'm here, It's like a dream come true._

As the red-cloaked girl skipped her way ahead of the group, full of excitement and energy, she couldn't help but have a smile that reached up to her ears. The white-haired girl sighed as the energetic girl ran ahead, while the blonde and raven-haired Faunus just laughed.

* * *

**_TWO NIGHT'S AGO_ **

After Ruby and Yang made it back home, they had to talk to their dad about Ozpin's proposal. Tai was quite surprised when he heard the front door click open. It was an entrance they never used before since everyone in the family simply phased through the apartment. When the door opened, he saw his daughters and two other girls. At first, he was confused why they used the front door and why they brought guests over, but soon his confusion would turn into shock. He went wide-eyed when his daughters explained what had transpired that night, including their visit to the High Councilor's office.

"Oh, um, also dad-" Yang pulled her raven-haired partner into a hug, "-this is my girlfriend, Blake." For some reason, that information seemed to surprise him more than their adventurous story. He quickly looked at his red-cloaked daughter and the heiress. Ruby and Weiss quickly shook their heads, eliciting a sigh of relief from the older reaper - He wasn't quite ready for his youngest to start growing up. Tai turned his attention back to Blake. He squinted his eyes, closely examining the girl. Blake felt uncomfortable under his gaze - almost as if he was looking straight into her soul. After what felt like hours of uncomfortable silence, Tai's stare broke in a gentle smile. He extended his hands towards her.

"I'ts a pleasure to meet you, thanks for taking care of my daughter," Tai said. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but smile as well, and reached over to shake his hand.

"Actually, Yang has been the one taking care of me," Blake said with a blush.

"Haha, is that so?" Tai looked over at Yang. The blonde reaper knew what was on his mind. It was time for "The Talk."

For the rest of the night, the Rose/Xiao Long residence was filled with questions, laughter, and teasing.

* * *

The rest of the group quickly caught up with the young reaper.

"Wait up, you dolt!" Weiss yelled as she grabbed Ruby's hand. Ruby staggered, lightly bumping back into the heiress.

" _Haha,_  Sorry, Weiss, I got a little excited," Ruby smiled. Weiss lightly blushed at the smile.

"I-it's fine, just try to slow down, at least to my pace," Weiss said. "You probably dont even know where the office is, do you?"

Ruby blinked. "Uh-"

"Exactly, now just calm down and follow me," Weiss said as she pulled Ruby ahead.

"Alrighty then, lead the way!" Ruby cheered. As Weiss lead Ruby in the right direction, they left behind the bumblebee couple, who was smiling at their exchange.

"You think she forgot she's still holding Ruby's hand?" Blake asked.

"Probably, I swear that girl is head over heels for her," Yang answered. "UGH, I can't believe my sister is so dense!"

"Well not everyone can be as romantic as you," Blake mentioned.

"Aww, really babe?" Yang asked.

"Or big-headed."

"Now you're just  _fishing_  for kisses," Yang said, raising her eyebrows.

"..."

"..."

"...pfft-hahahaha!" The couple started laughing. They slowly followed after the two girls, interlocking their hands whilst they walked.

 _Oh Oum, I'm still holding her hand, I'm still holding her hand,_  Weiss thought, still pulling Ruby across the campus.

 _Oh Oum, I'm holding Weiss's hand, her hands are so soft,_  Ruby blushed, tightening her was on autopilot, her legs mindlessly moving as she kept focusing on Ruby's hand.

_~whisper~whisper~_

"It's that girl again."

"She's touching Weiss-sama!"

"Why is she here?"

"She's holding her hand."

"EEEH, I'm so jealous!"

The sound of murmurs and whispers drew Weiss's attention. She looked around, and to her shock, a growing crowd of students was gathering around them.

 _Shit! I forgot about the morning routine!._ Weiss had mistakenly forgotten about the rows of admiring fans and underclassmen that greeted her every morning. Her face went red with embarrassment and quickly let go of Ruby's hand. Ruby was confused why the heiress let go of her hand, feeling a little discontent about it.

"L-let's get your uniform and class schedule already, I don't want you to be late on your first day," Weiss said, quickening her pace.

"Oh... okay," Ruby said, quickly following after the heiress.

"Sigh~ I don't know how much long I can watch this!" Yang groaned, grabbing her hair in frustration. "Blakey, you think I should do something? I gotta do something, right!?"

Blake's only response was patting her girlfriend's back.

When the group made it the school's main office, they met Glynda. The older blonde gave Yang and Ruby a pair of uniforms and identification cards.

"Oh, what about their class schedules?" Weiss asked.

"You girls can go ahead to your first class, I will take care of them from here," Glynda explained. "Their class schedules are being finalized, in the meantime, I need to make sure they understand the school rules, and policies..." Glynda then sent an intimidating glare at both Yang and Ruby, making them shake in fear.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other confused and shrugged. Following Glynda's instruction, they left the shaking sisters with her, and headed for their first class.

The class was a standard space with chalk boards, podiums, desks, and a row of windows on the right side.

After they sat down at their seats, Blake began sharing her plans.

"So, I was thinking about showing Yang around the school," Blake said.

"What about Ruby?" Weiss asked. Blake smirked.

"You~ fortunately get to show her around all by yourself, just remember, try not to do anything scandalous, We're still at school," Blake playfully said.

Weiss almost falls off her seat. "Wha-what are you implying? Nothing is going to happen! Ruby and I aren't even like that!"

"Please Weiss, it's obvious that you like her, badly."

"...Is it that obvious?" Weiss asked. Blake smiled and nodded her head. Weiss brought both of her hands to cover her face in embarrassment. In the midst of this, Pyrrha, Penny, and Jaune walk in.

"Good morning friends!" Penny exclaimed. Blake greeted back, whilst Weiss still covered her face.

"What's wrong with Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, Weiss just figured out how much she likes Ruby," Blake explained.

"Really? I thought it was pretty obvious," Jaune said.

"See? Even Jaune knows," Blake joked. Weiss looked up, a blush still on her face.

"You guys suck," Weiss said, causing everyone to erupt in laughter.

**DING~**

Everyone shuffled their seats at the sound of the bell. Pyrrha, Penny, and Jaune sat near the back of the class while Blake and Weiss sat by the windows. Their instructor, Professor Port, walked into the class room and stood at the podium.

"Good morning, class! I hope that you all had a wonderful weekend! Why, when I was your age, I remember spending my youth going on long road trips out through the wild, exploring caves, forests, and ruins! I remember having to fight off a pack of bears trying to steal my food, but with my bare hands! I—"

" _Ahem_ ," someone cleared their throat.

"Hm? Oh right! Before I get class started, I would like to introduce some transfer students," Port then went back out into the hallway and signaled for someone to come in.

"Hey, you don't think?..." Weiss whispered to Blake, who was sitting behind her. Before Blake has a chance to answer, a set of loud steps interrupts her. They turned around, and to their surprise, Blake's answer presented itself.

"Now, would you please introduce yourselves?" Port asked.

"Sure! Heyo, nice to meet cha', I'm Yang," the blonde said with a smile and a wave, "—and this is my lil sis, Ruby."

"H-hi," Ruby nervously greeted.

 _Why does she look so nervous?_ Weiss thought.

"I'm sure we'll get along, but just a little warning—" Yang released an intimidating pressure, causing the rest of the class to start sweating, "—if you touch my sister, you deal with me, capish?" Everyone frantically nodded in response. "Great!"

_Oh that's why._

"Hohohohoho, it's nice to see that your fellow scholars are also glad to meet you," Port laughs. "Now, let's see, hmm~ you can sit next to Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna."

"Cool," Yang smiled. As Yang and Ruby sat down, Yang gave Blake a playful wink while Ruby hid behind her red hood. "Nice to meet 'cha, neighbor~"

Weiss and Blake couldn't help but feel like it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_LUNCH TIME - CAFETERIA_ **

As usual, the cafeteria was bustling with students, but in the very corner of the cafeteria, sat a very tired looking heiress and Faunas. They had their faces planted against the table, as a long sigh escaped their their first class with Yang and Ruby, they looked over their class schedules and found out that they shared most of the same classes, with the young reaper and blonde seated next to them every time. At first, there was no problem, but as the classes went on, things started to take a turn for the worst. Since Ruby didn't have own textbooks yet, Weiss had to share hers, causing them to scoot their desks together. The main problem there was that Ruby would move in a "little" too close. "Close" being that the heiress could feel the young reaper's thighs touching hers, their faces inches apart as they read the textbook, and the sweet smell of strawberries and roses invading her senses. Most of the class consisted of the heiress struggling to pay attention.

"Miss Schnee, can you read the paragraph on page 48?" The teacher asked.

"..."

"Miss Schnee?"

"H-Huh? My apologies, I wasn't paying attention. I'm feeling a little under the weather today..." Weiss said. The teacher nodded, and continued with the lesson.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked. The heiress looked away in embarrassment.

"Just..Peachy..." Weiss mumbled, with a blush.

At least in Ruby's case, the distraction was unintentional, but for Blake though... Yang was much, much worse. Since Yang also didn't own any textbooks, she moved her seat over to Blake's. While Blake was taking notes, Yang would lightly brush a hand by her cat ears, causing her to pause writing, before continuing, as if nothing happened. The truth though was that Yang's touch was sensational, especially around her ears. Unfortunately, despite her efforts in concealing her feelings, the pause was all the blonde needed to continue the teasing. In the next few periods, a series of light brushes, leg touches, and a stray hand landing on her thigh, caused Blake to go crazy. Her breathing became hitched and her body started to shake. When the bell finally rang for lunch, Blake quickly packed her belongings and rushed out of the room, dragging Weiss along with her.

Now here they were, face planted against the table, with their spirits drained.

"This is the worst," Weiss weakly muttered.

"Agreed," Blake also muttered. Walking up to the tired duo carrying their lunches, was Jaune and Penny.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" Jaune asked, setting down his tray.

"Are you sick?," Penny asked. Weiss and Blake glanced up.

"You don't wanna know," they replied. Jaune and Penny looked at one another, and shrugged. Blake then noticed that something was amiss.

"Where's Pyrrha?" Blake asked.

"Oh, she was called to the office. She was asked to guide some transfer students that came late," Jaune answered.

"Weiss!" a voice called out. The heiress looked up to see the young reaper wave her hand across the cafeteria, once again, drawing everyone's attention towards her. Weiss sighed, before waving back. Ruby smiled as she made her way towards the table.

"Hi Jaune, hi Penny!" Ruby greeted, plopping herself next to Weiss.

"Hey Ruby, its been awhile, how are you liking the school?" Jaune asked.

"It's been great! How about you? How are you holding up?" Ruby asked.

"I've been doing okay, been feeling a lot better since then, thanks."

"It's no problem, just a friend helping out!" Ruby replied. Weiss was too tired to ask what happened with Jaune, instead turned her attention to the blonde that came crashing into their raven-haired friend.

"Blakey~ why did you ditch me like that?" Yang playfully asked, while hugging the raven-haired girl.

"..." Blake was silent.

"Are you mad at me?" Yang asked. Blake, still quiet, crossed her arms, looked away from the blonde.

"Blakey~ I'm sorry~ Please forgive me, I promise I won't do it for the rest of the day," Yang pouted. While Yang's pout wasn't even one-tenth the strength of her sister's, it could still pack a punch. Blake made the mistake of looking back at the pouting blonde, and gave in.

"Sigh~ I'm not m-m-mpphff," Blake was interrupted by a passionate kiss. The Faunus tried to fight it, but gave in when the blonde slipped her tongue in her mouth. She closed her eyes to submit herself to her blissful fate. When the kiss finally ended, Yang wore a smirk while Blake's face had a full-on blush.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me," Yang said. She grabbed Blake and dropped her onto her lap, nuzzling the spot between her cat ears. Before Blake could fall deeper into the blonde's hold, she noticed that there was an uncomfortable silence in the cafeteria. She opened her eyes to see that the whole cafeteria staring at her. Everyone's mouth was agape, some even fainted. Her eyes traced back to her own table, where Jaune hands were covering Penny's eyes, and Penny was covering Jaune's eyes. Ruby had her hood over her head while muttering "ewewewew", while Weiss watched in distaste. A heat slowly creeped up Blake's face.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WA-" Blake stuttered. Blake was never one for the limelight, but now that she was attracting of everyone's attention, she was literally about to explode. She turned her body around to hide her face in the crook of Yang's neck. The blonde was surprised from the sudden affection, then she looked up to see an army of eyes staring at her. Yang smirked.

She moved a finger under Blake's chin, lifting her face up. The blonde move to her ears and lightly blew into it, eliciting a moan from the Faunus. Half of the cafeteria fainted with nosebleeds. Yang inch her lips towards Blake's once again, and as she was to deliver the finishing blow, her hair was pulled back.

"OWOWOWOWOW!?" Yang screamed.

"STOP THAT NOW. You've caused enough damage already," Weiss angrily said. The heiress let go of the blonde's hair. Yang turned around to glare at the girl.

"Don't touch the hair," Yang threatened.

"Then please learn some self-control you oaf," Weiss glared back.

"Um, what just happened-"

"-and can we look now?" Jaune and Penny asked, still covering their eyes.

"I-I-I'm going to get cookies now!" Ruby exclaimed, rushing out of her seat to get away from the heated exchange. When she got up and ran, she bumped into someone.

 _Huh, that's funny, when I usually bump into someone, it's hard, but this is really soft,_  Ruby thought. As Ruby opened her eyes to see who she bumped into, the first thing she saw was two round mounds.

"Why hello, Ruby, It's nice to see you again," Pyrrha said. The red-haired girl was looking down at Ruby, whose head was resting between her breasts.

"Uh, hi Pyrrha—uh, sorry for bumping into you," Ruby said with a questionable expression. It wasn't like Ruby was stuck, but it was also not like she wanted to leave, it was just too soft.

"Oh it's fine, really. You should see Penny, she bumps into me at least twice a day," Pyrrha said. As the young reaper was about to ask if Penny ever got stuck, a familiar voice is heard.

"Ruby?"

Ruby manages to unwrap herself and peer behind Pyrrha, where she recognized a familiar head of orange hair.

"Nora!?"

"Ruby!" Nora squealed, as she flung herself at Ruby. "It's soooooooooooooooooo great to see you again! And sooooooooooo soon!" Nora continued to swing Ruby around wildly until another familiar voice tunes in.

"Nora, she needs to breath," Ren said. He walked next to Pyrrha, who was laughing at their antics.

"Fine~" Nora whined as she put the young reaper down. Ruby tidied herself up before giving the new group a smile.

"So you're the other transfer students! What a coincidence, I just transferred in today too!" Ruby exclaimed, flailing her arms up.

"Oh my Oum, really!? That makes us transfer buddies then!" Nora exclaimed as well, also flailing her arms up.

"So um, Ruby?, What exactly did I miss here?" Pyrrha cut in. She looked around the cafeteria to see half of the students slumped over the tables with nosebleeds, and the other half barley holding onto nearby railings or chairs.

Ruby scratched her head. "Uh, how do I explain this..."

"Oh, you didn't miss much," Yang playfully said. "Just this." The group looked behind Ruby to see Yang bring Blake in for another kiss, causing Pyrrha to blush, and Nora to squeal.

"Kyaaa, okay, our turn too! Ren, do the thing!" Nora yelled, puckering her lips and leaning her face towards the black-haired boy. Ren just sighed, and pecked Nora on the lips.

Weiss had enough of the now chaotic lunch room, got up, and dragged the Ruby out of the cafeteria with her.

_Yep, this going to be a long day._

* * *

**DING~**

The last class of the day was finally over. Numerous rumors had already spread that Blake Belladonna had been taken by the beautiful blonde transfer student. Another rumor said that Blake was into kinky blondes, while another said that the Ice Queen was fighting said blonde student over Blake, which infuriated Weiss. Either way, the raven-haired Faunus was seen with the transfer student, igniting the flames of jealousy from her fan club. If only they knew the blonde was hoping for such a reaction.

The four girls made their way through the hallways and into the school courtyard.

Weiss was sporting a scowl, Ruby was nervously smiling, Yang had a shit-eating grin, and Blake looked like she was about to turn into ashes.

"I can't believe how terrible this day turned out," Weiss angrily said.

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad-"

"You were caught playing footsies in class, incapacitated half the student body, and got me involved in your little rumor!" Weiss yelled.

"Okay, maybe things went a little out of hand," Yang said, "but only a little." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Well, Blake is going to show me around the school now, have fun with Ruby, bye!" Yang quickly dragged her half-dead girlfriend towards the open fields, leaving Weiss along with Ruby. The heiress was so caught up with Yang's shenanigans that she had forgot her after-school tour with Ruby.

"Are you okay Weiss? I'm sorry how much trouble Yang is causing, she's just being...well, Yang," Ruby apologized, with a nervous smile.

"It's fine, you shouldn't have to apologize for your sister's behavior," Weiss said "Let's just get moving, We have a lot of ground to cover. I can show you the tennis courts first then we can make our way around the campus from there."

"Sounds good to me!" Ruby cheered, as she skipped ahead. Weiss watched as Ruby trip over a rock, rolled around, and splash into the courtyard fountain.

"..."

* * *

The blonde reaper was perched up against a tree while her raven-haired girlfriend laid next to her. While they appeared to be relaxed, Yang was actually treading on thin ice. Blake eventually recovered from her half-dead state, and what the blonde pulled off today, she was furious. Usually, Blake would nestle between Yang's arms and sleep atop of her, but now she was reading a book, in silence, and facing away. Yang didn't try to plead, knowing that she abused the power of her last pout. but after an hour of excruciating silence, she decided to gamble her way back to forgiveness.

"Blakey~" She playfully called out.

"..."

No response. She tried again.

"Blakey~"

"..."

No words again. Time to take out the big guns.

"Hey kitty cat~ Wanna play with my hair? I know how much you love to play with it~"

"..."

"Oh c'mon, I'm really sorry!"

"If you were really sorry, you wouldn't have tried playing with my foot in class," Blake said, with an angry tone. "-or stroke my tail when I was reading aloud." Yang was desperate now — she needed to cuddle with her kitty cat.

"What do I have to do to make things right? I'll do anything!" Yang begged. The Faunus ears twitched.

"Anything?" Blake curiously asked.

"Anything! Just name it, and I'll do it!" Yang said, with a serious expression. Blake put aside her book and perched herself against the tree.

"Hmm, would you go to hell and steal a blood book from a group of crazy cultists for me?"

"Absolutely."

"How about stealing Atlesian diamonds from the national museum?"

"No questions."

Blake smirked. "Even cut your hair?"

Yang grabbed her hair defensively, eyeing the smirking Faunus.

"... sure."

"Hmm~, then will you finally tell me about your mom?" The blonde froze. After a moment, realizing how stunned Yang was, Blake felt a little guilty.

"Hey, I didn't mean to..If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine—"

"No no, it's something I kept it from you for awhile now... I'm just worried that you might be scared after I tell you..." Blake leaned in to press a kiss onto the blonde's forehead before staring into lilac eyes.

"Oh Yang, nothing can ever scare me away from you. Plus, you're my familiar, I'm contractually obliged to keep you around," Blake said. Yang just laughed, radiating a golden smile that Blake loved.

"Well, okay. Where do I start?"

"Take your time to think, we're in no rush," Blake said, finally cuddling into Yang's arm. Yang glanced up, staring into the blue sky. A light breeze blew by, her golden mane flowing along with the wind.

"Her name...was Raven. She wasn't like most spirits, she started out as a human. Uncle Qrow and Raven were siblings who grew up in an orphanage. One day, they decided to run away, to make a better life for themselves, but unfortunately, they got involved in a traffic accident and died. Uncle Qrow was fortunate enough to become a reaper, but Raven... got a different deal. As her soul was about to pass on, a demon showed up.

"It offered her a second chance at life and with power. Raven didn't need an incentive to take the deal, she hated how powerless and weak she was. So, it turned her into a demon. Raven, with her newfound powers, went on a rampage around the world, doing whatever she wanted. It would be a couple years later until she met my dad, who was sent to go deal with her. I don't know how, but after a long and exhausting battle, they fell in love. This and that happened, and here I am...

"She left after I was born. It wasn't till years later that I learned she had abandoned us. I'm still looking for her today, searching for every little bit of information and clue. Uncle Qrow told me to stop looking for her. Apparently Raven had slayed a demon lord, and after absorbing all that power, it was too dangerous to look for her. It's not a nice topic for my family, but I just want to know why she left."

Blake glanced at Yang. Her eyes were red, but she seemed somewhat calm as she told her story.

"What about Ruby? Why is her last name Rose?" Blake asked. The blonde gave her a weak smile.

"That's another long story, but to sum it up, Ruby is my half-sister. After Raven left, dad was depressed, but then Summer came along. Summer was another reaper that came by once awhile to check up on dad and I. Pretty soon, she started to fill the void in both our hearts. She was amazing, during the day she hunted Grimm, and at night she took care of Ruby and I.

"Summer treated me like I was her daughter, always making sure I was feeling loved and appreciated. She gave the most reassuring hugs, and her smile, I swear it could light up a city... but one day she went on a mission and never came back... It was hard on all of us. Dad kinda well, shut-down, after losing two loves, he wasn't quite there. That left me to take care of Ruby. Ruby had it the worst. She would cry herself to sleep at night, always asking us why she left. It was hard, but I had to be strong... for all of us."

Blake could tell that Yang was holding herself back from crying. Red eyes turned back to lilac, a drop of sadness at the edge of her eyes, waiting to release a flood of emotions. The Faunus placed herself over the blonde, straddling her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You don't have to be strong with me, I want to see everything Yang. I love you, I want to see every part of you, good or bad." Yang listened to Blake intently. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the offered shoulder before her. Blake always said that Yang was like a heater, perfect for naps and snuggles. To Yang though, Blake was the warmest one, like a warm blanket around her shivering heart.

"I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

Off in the distance, a black feather dropped to the ground, as a midnight-black bird flew away.

* * *

**A/N - DOUBLE CHAPTER DAY - ENJOY**


	14. Valentine’s Day

**A/N - It's a double chapter day, so check out the previous chapter if you haven't yet**

* * *

"Are we there yet~?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, for the umpteenth time, no," Weiss frustratedly answered. She originally planned to show Ruby the tennis courts since there was no practice today, but in all her infinite wisdom and extreme attention to detail, she made a small, but rare, miscalculation - the courts were on the other side of the campus.

 _It's the perfect place to start, no_ _one will be a there to bother us. I_ _t's not like I wanted to show her my trophies at the club house or anything!_ Weiss thought, trying to convince herself.

The walk there was surprisingly silent. Weiss was never the one for pointless chatter, but ever since Ruby came around, she learned to enjoy such talks. She found it odd how quiet Ruby was being, so she decided to start a conversation for a change.

"So, is your sister always this...showy?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, like all the time. You should see her when she's at a club," Ruby tirelessly answered.

"You go to clubs?" Weiss inquired.

"I don't, I had to pick her up one time because she called me, and when I got there..." Ruby sighed. "Everyone was on the ground with bruises on their faces while Yang was sitting at the bar chugging something and laughing hysterically." Weiss glanced to see the fatigue in Ruby's eyes as she reminisced. "- and I was pretty sure her clothes were white instead of red before she went out too."

"Hmm, I'm not sure what to believe, the fact that you're both sisters or that she's a reaper," Weiss said. "No offense, but she doesn't really seem the type to stay focused for long before getting distracted...I take it back, you two are definitely sisters," Weiss said. Ruby couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yang may not seem like it, but she's actually takes her job seriously. She has her reasons for being a reaper," Ruby explained.

"What are her reasons?" Weiss asked.

"You'll have to ask her, even I don't know." Ruby answered. "All I know is that it's personal."

"I see...hmmm," Weiss hummed.

"Is something wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"...why did you want to become a reaper?"

"H-Huh?" Ruby stammered.

"I mean, you just said Yang had her reasons, so I started wondering what were yours," Weiss explained.

"Oh, that's easy! I wanted to become one..." Ruby trailed off as she stopped walking."U-um... I w-wanted to become one b-because..."

Weiss continued walking until she couldn't hear the Ruby walking beside her anymore. She turned around and saw Ruby in the distance. Tears started to trail down Ruby's face as her mouth quivered and her breathing became hectic. Weiss quickly ran to Ruby's side, and placed a hand on her cheek. Ruby flinched when she felt the touch, but slowly rested her head against it. Her touch was cold, but soothing. Weiss felt a little relief when Ruby's complexion softened.

"I'm sorry for asking, I didn't know that it was a sensitive topic for you—"

"I-it's okay Weiss, I-it just brought up some memories." Ruby noticed the worried expression on Weiss's face, "Really, Weiss, I'm fine..."

 _It's been awhile since I've thought about it, I can't believe it still gets to me,_ Ruby thought.

"Okay...if it's not too much trouble, do you want to talk about it, with me?" Weiss asked. Ruby's heart tugged when she looked into blue eyes that seemed to beckon her.

 _Maybe...this will be okay._ Ruby weakly smiled and nodded.

The heiress walked the young reaper over to a nearby bench in the courtyard. Red and white roses decorated the bushes around them. The area vacant, only the sound of running water from the fountain filled the silence. The heiress sat patiently, waiting for the young reaper to settle in. Weiss gently caressed Ruby's hand, hoping to calm her down. Ruby returned the gesture with a smile.

"When I was a younger, I used to follow my mom around everywhere. Dad tried to get me to spend more time with him, but I was pretty stubborn about staying with her. She traveled from city to city, walked through vast deserts, and braved raging storms; she saw everything. Whether we were running away from Grimm, sleeping in caves, or arguing with ghosts, she always found the time to read to me bedtime stories. Some would be about of how she met dad, some would be about the crazy missions she had with her team; but most of them would be about Dad. When we were home, she loved playing with me and Yang. I can still remember her smile, the way she laughed when I pretended to be a cloud and Yang was the sun. She was amazing..."

Weiss grew worried when Ruby became silent again. She saw Ruby tightly grip the ends of her cloak, her knuckles turning white. Weiss placed a hand on top of hers. Ruby took another deep breath before resuming.

"I still remember the day when she told me to stay home. I don't know why, but I really didn't want her to leave that night. It was cold, and I wanted to stay in her arms. She promised to make me something when she came back later that day. I saw her off as she left...and that was the last time I ever saw her. Everyday, I would held onto this cloak she made me, hoping that she suddenly comeback with a smile just like always...but eventually, I realized that she was never coming back home."

Ruby leaned against Weiss's shoulder as she took another pause to recollect herself, finding comfort in her presence.

"The worst part was when I finally started taking shape. When it happened, I ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I cried when I saw mom, but then I realized I was just looking at my reflection; I looked just like my mom. I hated it. I hated how Dad and Yang looked at me, like I was some sad reminder. One day, I just couldn't take it anymore and ran out the house. I ran for hours, I just wanted to get away from there, I didn't care where, just anywhere. After running through a forest, I somehow ended up in front of mom's grave. I just sat there in front of her gravestone for days, just wondering why she left me. Eventually, Uncle Qrow was the one who found me, but he didn't take me back right away. He didn't even say anything, he just sat there with me, looking at her grave."

"I asked him, "Why did mom have to leave?" When he turned to face me, he had this look, as if he understood what I was thinking. He told me mom was a rare kind of reaper, always helping those in need, never asking for anything in return. Even at the cost of her own happiness, she felt the need to help others, because it was the right thing to do. I didn't understand it at the time, but that was probably when I wanted to be a reaper."

**_DRIP DRIP_ **

Ruby looked up in surprise to see Weiss crying. She brought her in for a heartfelt hug.

"Thanks for listening to me, I really needed that."

Weiss wiped away her tears, barely getting a sentence out.

"N-no problem, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you," Weiss said.

Ruby blushed. "I know." The two girls continued sitting on the bench, leaning against one another, enjoying the comfort of each other's presence.

They were right where they needed to be, not at the tennis courts, in class, or at a job; but right there, next to each other.

* * *

_The forest was cold. A familiar yet foreign place, desolate except for barren trees and snow. A lone girl walked through the forest, braving the harsh blizzard. The icy winds screamed, threatening the her to turn back, but she treaded on. A small light shined in the distance, beckoning her. She could no longer feel her body, numb from walking through the endless wasteland. The light seemed so close but yet so far. Her red cloak was in tatters, her fingers frostbitten, her face as pale as the snow, only her silver eyes gleamed with fiery life. They shined, as if they were searching for something._

_She finally approached the light. Standing in front of her was a lantern with a small flame burning within. She picks up the lantern, and huddles her body around it, seeking out its warmth. The flame grows smaller, the light slowly becoming smaller in the raging blizzard. The flame goes out. Darkness ensues. Cold, dark, alone. The young girl closes her eyes, embracing the darkness._

_The blizzard suddenly subsides, the snow melts away, and the darkness fades. Warm rays of sunshine break through the clouds, melting away the snow to reveal a field of flowers. The young girl opens her eyes to see white roses around her, fields of white petals stretching for miles. The girl was no longer cold, instead, feels a sense of warmth spreading throughout her body. Off in the distance, stood a white-haired maiden. The young girl ran towards the maiden, entranced by her beauty. She stood in front of her, heavily breathing. The maiden reaches out, and pulls the young girl into an embrace. Her touch was warm, comforting, and sublime. The young girl melted in her embrace, letting the world around her disappear as everything fades to white..._

* * *

A week had passed since the young reaper had the talk with the heiress. She felt quite refreshed. It was the first time she talked about her mom with anyone; It was a topic she never even talked about it with her sister. This made the young reaper think,  _"Why did I talk about it with her?"_

Ever since their first meeting, Ruby had felt weird around the heiress. She couldn't explain what she was experiencing. Whenever she was around Weiss, she felt a warmth creep up from inside her, as if her heart was going to burst out. She even talked to Yang and Blake about her situation. The only responses she got from them were a couple of headshakes and pats on the head, which confused her even more.

Ruby started to think what was about Weiss did that made her feel this way. Weiss's smile was breathtaking. her touch was soothing, and her blue eyes were just captivating. It also didn't help Ruby that whenever the heiress giggled or laughed, she found the sound heavenly.

Ruby couldn't stop thinking about her feelings for the entire week. She would often be caught lost in her thoughts in the middle of class or be in a daze at lunch. Weiss started to worry if there was something wrong, but Ruby reassured her that it was nothing. Lying to Weiss was painful to Ruby, but she didn't want to tell her how she felt until she was sure what it was.

Unbeknownst to the reaper, a certain day was upon her, one that would help ascertain her feelings.

* * *

It was Valentine's day, the joyous holiday dedicated to celebrating romance and love. Students all over the school took part in the tradition of exchanging chocolates with their beloved. Other saw this as a time to seek out love, to find a meaningful companionship in this lifetime. Every year, boys and girl from all departments found this as a opportunity to confess their affections to the Four Maidens. Even Penny received at least a dozen confessions every year. For the first time in her life, Weiss Schnee decided to participate in this tradition.

Weiss was worried. It had only been a week since Ruby had transferred in, but she was already starting to gain a following. Apparently, her childish and innocent demeanor with other students caused them to develop a desire to protect her. Somehow, Ruby was able to establish herself as everyone's "little sister." Whenever Ruby skipped through the halls, passing students would greet her and even feed her candy. When the Ruby expressed her joy after receiving a treat, people around her felt a tug in their hearts, urging them to hug or pat her head. The physical contact rarely happened though since the heiress glared at anyone who attempted to do so. Even then, that didn't stop some of the female upperclassmen from talking to Ruby, often trying to get her to hang out with them. Weiss even saw one of them lick their lips once while looking  _ravenously_  at the the young girl.

So, it was obvious that the heiress had to a lot to worry about, today in particular. Weiss had been letting a lot of things slip from her mind lately, no doubt the fault of a certain blonde and her sister. But forgetting about Valentine's day? Now that infuriated her even more.

Weiss was certain that she was quite close to Ruby now, closer than anyone ever could be, at least outside of her family. But that didn't stop her from feeling extremely possessive about the girl. Even her friends noticed how she acted. They pointed out that one time, Weiss had Ruby practically sit on top of her, because the upperclassmen wouldn't stop flirting with her. The heiress didn't know what to think, she only acted. She was deeply in love with the girl; so she planned on doing something about it.

* * *

The day started out normally for Ruby. She woke up, brushed her teeth, woke up Tai and Yang, and ate a cookie. When she got to school, everyone around her seemed tense, but nothing really out of the ordinary. The only thing that was different was a missing heiress. Weiss usually waited by the school gate to greet her every morning, but today, she wasn't there. Later when Ruby saw Weiss in class, she felt a sense of relief. Unfortunately for her, they barely spoke a word to each other the entire period. When the class ended, Ruby tried striking a conversation, but she rushed out the door before she could. The next few periods after was the same, with Weiss rushing in and out of class without a word. Ruby felt confused at how strange Weiss was acting, but Yang reassured her that nothing was wrong and that she'll probably get to talk to her at lunch.

When lunch came, the young reaper couldn't find the heiress at her usual spot. The next moment, her scroll vibrated. Ruby looked down at scroll in confusion.

[Weiss] - Sorry, can't make lunch today.

[Ruby] - it's fine, is there anything wrong?

[Weiss] - No, nothing is wrong. Just busy, I'll see you after school today?

[Ruby] - of course!

Ruby felt a little happier that she would get to see Weiss again, though her absence made her feel uneasy.

_Wonder what she's doing? I hope she'll be done soon...She's only gone for a few hours, but why does that make me feel so sad?_

"Sigh~ I'll just hang out with the others...where are they?" Unfortunately for the young reaper, all her other friends had their own plans. Pyrrha was busy tutoring Jaune, Yang was sneaking Blake out to a café for lunch, Nora and Ren were in detention for something involving the science room and hammers, and Penny was missing all together.

Ruby sighed.

 _Guess I'll just go on a walk,_  she thought. Walking out of the cafeteria, she wandered mindlessly about the courtyard. Occasionally, a female student would stop her to hand over a small box with a ribbon, and would then run off, often with a blush or giggle. Ruby shrugged and continued her walk. Ten minutes later, she was holding thirty boxes.

 _Why is with everyone today? It's not even my birthday,_  Ruby thought. The young reaper couldn't see past the mountain of boxes in front of her, but somehow she managed to walk herself into the Beacon library. Sitting in the library, quietly reading, was Penny. Deciding to get away from the yearly confessions, she thought that it would be a nice change of pace to seek sanctuary and pass the time reading. The sound of boxes rustling made Penny look up from her book to see Ruby waddle around with a stack of boxes in her arms. Penny wore a questionable expression at the spectacle.

"Ruby? Is that you?" Penny asked.

"Penny? Where are you? I can't see," Ruby called out. Penny giggled, before getting up to help the the young reaper. After setting down the boxes on a nearby table, they sat across from each other.

"Phew~ thanks a lot, Penny. It was hard carrying all those presents. A bunch of people just started shoving these boxes into my hands on my way here, not sure why though," Ruby explained, rubbing her chin. Penny looked at her skeptically.

"Uh, Ruby? Do you know what day it is today?" Penny asked. Ruby shrugged.

"Nope."

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Uh, okay? What's Valentine's Day?" Ruby asked. Penny opened her mouth to say something, but slowly closed it and thought for second before carefully explaining.

"It's a special occasion when people give each other chocolates to show their affection. It's also a holiday celebrating love and companionship," Penny explained. She watched as the young reaper bring a hand up to chin, deeply pondering what her explanation meant. Then the young reaper looked back at the boxes. Penny swore that she saw a light bulb pop out of Ruby's head.

"W-Wait a minute! Are you saying that all those people who gave me these are, are—" Ruby said, as she panicked.

"No-no-no, it doesn't necessarily means they harbor deep affection, it's mostly just to show that they're fond of you," Penny explained, trying to calm down the panicking girl. Ruby put a hand over chest and took a deep breath

"Phew! I thought that I was in trouble there, it would be pretty awkward to have that many suddenly start people confessing to you, huh?" Ruby said. Penny wore a blank expression at Ruby's remark, remembering the numerous contraptions her admirers sent every year to try and impress her, which would often malfunction and cause a mess in her lab.

 _Yes, it would be awkward..._  Penny thought.

"So, what are you doing here, Ruby? Are you not accompanying with Weiss as well?" Penny asked. Penny noticed the change in Ruby's expression, specifically, her smile faltering for a second.

"Weiss said she was busy, and I won't see her till after school," Ruby said, with a sad tone in her voice. Penny reached out and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Ruby? Please tell me what's bothering you, I promise not to tell anyone," Penny asked.

"It's n-nothing," Ruby said.

"Please tell me, aren't we friends?" Penny asked.

"Y-Yeah, we are..." Ruby's facade finally fell, a slight frown on her face now. She pondered for a second if she should share her feelings.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

Penny nodded.

"Well, lately, I've had this weird feeling for awhile now, especially whenever I'm around Weiss."

Penny eyes lit up, as the gears in her head started turning.

"Today, she said that she was busy, so I didn't have a chance to talk to her. Weiss texted me that I would see after school, but... I don't know. Weiss has only been gone for few hours, but I'm already starting miss her...Do you have any ideas why I'm feeling like this?" Ruby asked. Penny already figured out what was wrong with the young reaper and what the heiress was planning today. She would love to see Ruby realize her affection for the heiress, but the saddened expression on the girl's face was too much for her to bare. Instead, she decided to _nudge_  the reaper in the right direction.

"Ruby, I read numerous case studies with the symptoms you described. It's a problem that a lot of people actually have."

"Really!? What's wrong with me then!?" Ruby excitedly asked.

"Well, in those cases, it usually meant that those people started to develop romantic feelings."

Ruby froze.

_Romantic feelings? What does that...wait..._

"W-what?" Ruby stammered. "Then that means...me...thinking about Weiss..." Ruby mumbled as she blew up a blush. Penny just smiled and gave Ruby a reassuring pat across the table.

"You like Weiss, Ruby, and I mean "like-like", I'm happy for you. Weiss is a lucky girl." The young reaper stared blankly at the orange-haired girl, trying to process what she had just heard.

"I-I like-you mean...with Weiss?" Ruby asked doubtedly.

"Ruby, can you describe how you feel when you're with Weiss? But, can you go into detail?" Penny asked.

"W-well, when I'm with Weiss, I start to feel my body warm up and my chest start to beat faster. Sometimes I get the urge to brush her hair, or hug her for no reason. When she smiles, oh Oum, I don't even know how to describe how I feel when she smiles, it's like best feeling in the world."

"Ruby, those are romantic affections. Let me ask you one more thing, Do want to ever leave Weiss's side?"

"No," Ruby instantly replied.

"Then there, you like her. Now, as an exercise to repeat after me: I like Weiss Schnee," Penny instructed. Ruby mumbles. Penny rolls her eyes, "What did you say?"

"I... Weiss..."

"I still can't hear you."

"I like Weiss Schnee."

"Louder!"

"I LIKE WEISS SCHNEE! There, better!?" Ruby yelled, breathing heavily.

Penny pulls back to her seat with a smile on her face, "Better."

"Oh Oum, what am I going to do now?" Ruby panickedly said. The orange-haired girl smirked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well, today is Valentine's Day, how about confessing?" Penny asked. The young reaper blushed.

"T-today!? B-b-but what if she doesn't like me?" Ruby stammered. Penny gives Ruby another skeptical look.

"Just trust me Ruby, you should confess today." The young reaper was unsure at first but after seeing her friends confident expression... she decided to trust her.

"Okay, I'll c-confess. But what about the chocolates? You said people give chocolates as gifts right? Where am I going to find that!?" Ruby panicked. Penny points to the table with piles of boxes Ruby came in with before.

"Oh, right... um-do you mind helping me?" Ruby meekly asked, Penny smiles as she gets up and starts picking up the boxes.

"C'mon, let's head my lab, I have a great idea how to make this," Penny said.

"Thanks a lot, Penny, I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"It's no problem, it's just what friends do."

The two made their way out of the library with a pile of boxes in each hand. On of the second floor of the library, a familiar yellow and black duo observed the young girls head out. A devilish smile decorated each of their faces.

**DING~**

The last class of the day was finally over. Students began wandering around, either exchanging gifts, confessing their love, or creating lasting friendships with other lonely souls. Weiss didn't bother checking her locker, no doubt that it had turned into a small shrine, complete with offerings of numerous chocolates and heart-shaped envelopes. Pyrrha and Blake fared better this year. The red-haired girl was often seen hanging around Jaune, creating some interesting, spicy, rumors. On the other hand, ever since Yang publicity showed how involved she was with Blake, the raven-haired Faunas haven't been approached by anyone...but there had been a few reports of students with fist-shaped bruises being sent to the school infirmary.

The heiress immediately headed towards the back of the school. She approached a small gate covered in vines and pushed it open, revealing a small patch of flowers. This was a secret garden that only Weiss knew. In the past, the small patch of land was used to grow ingredients for the cafeteria but, after a few decades, it had been forgotten. For the past year, she started growing tulips, sunflowers, and her new favorite, white roses. She only grew the flowers as a pastime, but now she had a purpose for them.

She had been incredibly busy for the whole day. She had previously called a professional floral decorating company to discreetly re-arrange and decorate the space, using the white roses as the foundation. She ordered the most expensive chocolate cake in the city, even paying a considerable amount to make sure it was absolutely fresh and made just in time. Weiss got permission from Ozpin ahead of time for her to even do all this, even leaving classes earlier for the day — Weiss couldn't help but think that being a top student actually came in handy during times like this. After making sure that the decorations and food was prepared, she called her driver to pick up a dress she had dry-cleaned. By the time the school was over, she had everything ready.

Weiss sent Ruby a text, her fingers shaking with anticipation as she typed the message out.

[Weiss] - Hey, Are you free now?

[Ruby] - yeah, where are you?

[Weiss] - Come to the back of the school and don't tell anyone. Follow the trail of white roses.

[Ruby] - Um okay? cya there.

The heiress put her scroll away and took one last look at the scenery around her.

 _I can't believe this is happening,_  Weiss thought.

The young reaper was curious why she had to follow white roses to find her white-haired friend. It only took her a minute to finally spot them, and arrangement of roses leading away to a section of the school that seemed hidden behind tall hedges. She followed the trial of white roses to a wall of vines. Before she could text Weiss where she was, the wall of vines opened, revealing a very attractive heiress. Ruby went wide-eyed and mouth agape. Weiss was wearing a simple white mini dress with white heels, and her snow-white hair was in a large, beautiful braid that rested along her left shoulder. Weiss blushed and looked away in embarrassment. At this point, Ruby was drooling, taking in the majestic beauty before her.

_Wow, okay, I'm into her._

"W-Wow, y-you look incredible," Ruby complimented.

"T-thanks, now get inside, before anyone sees us," Weiss hurried, taking Ruby's hand and pulling her inside. As Weiss closed the gate, Ruby looked around in amazement. The scene before her was a modestly sized field, with bushes of white roses around a small table. The walls were adorned with even more white roses and lanterns, illuminating the small space. Weiss led the Ruby to the glass table, where she noticed a large box.

"Hey Weiss, what's this?" Ruby curiously asked. The heiress couldn't help but smile.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Weiss offered, beckoning Ruby to open it. Ruby complied and lifted the cover off the box. Before her, was the most delicious cake she had ever seen in her life.

"It's a triple-layered chocolate cheesecake, decorated with strawberries and chocolate chip cookies. I had it ordered just for today...do you like it?" Weiss asked. Ruby's eye sparkled at the delight, as she let out a small squeal. The heiress was quite pleased with her reaction. She cut a piece out for the reaper and placed it in front of her.

"This is all so amazing Weiss! What's the occasion?" Ruby asked. Weiss blushed and look down.

"I-It-It's just my way of saying thanks," Weiss quietly muttered.

"O-Oh, w-well, I thought it was because of-oh never mind, thanks! This cake looks delicious!"

 _Hm? Why did she look disappointed? Am I imagining it?_  Weiss thought.

"Aren't you going to have some too?"

"I'm fine, just enjoy yourself," Weiss smiled. The young reaper happily ate the cake. The heiress happily watched the reaper squeal in delight from each bite. Time flew by, and as the sun lowered, the sky cycled from a picturesque blue to a vivid orange, bordering red, before finally beginning to darken and shift towards the deep navy of the night.

"—and Yang hit her face against the desk when Dr. Oobleck woke her up!" Ruby laughed, finishing the last bite of the cake. Weiss noticed the time on her scroll, surprised at how much time had passed by. Weiss got up from her seat and set her scroll to play a slow dance song. The heiress reached her hand out towards the young reaper.

"M-May I have this dance?" Weiss nervously asked. Ruby happily grabbed her hand.

"You may," Ruby said, before laughing. The heiress giggled as she dragged Ruby to an open patch of grass. She placed a hand over the reapers shoulder and the other on her waist, and it was then, Ruby realized she didn't know how to dance. Weiss noticed Ruby's discomfort and grinned.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead."

"Oh— okay," Ruby placed her hand the same way Weiss did. Then they started moving.

"Just copy my steps, we'll take it nice and slow." The two rocked back forth, slowly shifting their feet to the sound of the music. Their bodies pressed against each other as they danced, eliciting a blush from both of them. The shattered moon shined above them, quietly watching as two souls entwined. Ruby became entranced by the elegance of her partner, slowly following her every step. Before she lost herself any more in the dance, she gripped Weiss's hand.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"Um-there's something I wanted to give you." Ruby reached into pocket, and pulled out a small box."Here, I- I hope you like it."

Weiss curiously looked at the box before opening it. Inside was a chocolate in the shape of a blooming rose. In the middle of the rose was a intricately carved sculpture of Ruby carrying Weiss.

"Wow, Ruby, this is incredible. How did you make this?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I had a little help from Penny, she convinced me to make it for you. It took a couple tries, but I had a lot of chocolate from what other people gave me," Ruby nervously laughed. "I wanted to give you something, especially for today." Weiss froze.

"W-Wait, d-do you know what it m-means to give me this?" Weiss stammered. Ruby blushed, then nodded. They stared at each other, taking in the meaning behind the action.

"That's why I have something important to tell you," Ruby breaks her hold from Weiss and steps back. Weiss has never felt her heart beat so hard; She couldn't believe what was happening to her right now.

"Weiss..."

The heiress gulped, listening intently to the reaper's sweet voice.

"Ever since I met you, I had these feelings inside me. I didn't know what they were at first and I was scared. I was scared that something was wrong with me, but then I found out that these feelings were actually amazing, something I should have realized awhile ago. Weiss, you make me feel alive. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I can could do anything. You even saved my life..."

Weiss held her breathe, patiently waiting, for those words.

"...I like you, Weiss."

Weiss cried. "R-Really?"

"Y-yeah," Ruby shyly said with a blush.

"I-I like you too, Ruby."

The feeling was overwhelming. Ruby couldn't help but cry as well. She hugged her. They could feel it. They both felt their heartbeat quicken, their bodies warm up, and their breathing hitch. These feelings were real.

The young reaper pulled her head back to gaze at the beautiful girl in her arms.

"Weiss..."

"Ruby..."

Their breathing became heavy as heir faces slowly inched closer. Blue eyes stared into liquid silver. The sounds of the city grew quiet, time seemed to stop, and the stars in the sky glimmered into existence as the sun set.

Their lips finally meet.

Euphoria, bliss, ecstasy.

No words could truly describe how they felt right now. The kiss was passionate, full of love, inexperience, and intent. Weiss pressed her tongue against Ruby's lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, letting their tongues dance. Their hands wander, eliciting moans of pleasure as they both explored the body of their newfound lover. They broke away, panting.

They look at one another, their eyes glazed over, as a stand of saliva hanged between their lips.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"T-That was my first kiss.."

"M-mine as well..."

They inched their lips closer once more—

**CLICK**

A flash of light interrupts the moment. Ruby and Weiss turn their heads to see Yang holding a scroll, having fought for a clear shot against Blake's efforts to maintain the new couple's privacy.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" Weiss yelled.

"YANG!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Ruby yelled.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to stop her," Blake apologized, hanging from the blonde's arm.

"What? I gotta save the moment when my sister finally grows up," Yang said with a smirk. Without warning, the young reaper phased into her reaper form and materialized Crescent Rose into her hands.

"Huh? Hey, Ruby, y-you okay there?" Yang nervously laughs. The young reaper didn't hear a word her sister said. She hoisted the scythe on her shoulders. The hood of her cloak hanged over her head, as an ominous red glowed from the darkness of her hood.

"Hey, hey, let's calm dow— AHH-HAHAHAH-AAHHHH!" Yang screamed as Ruby began slashing after her. Blake and Weiss just watched as red and yellow silhouettes disappeared into the darkening night.

"So...congratulations?" Blake said.

"...Thanks."

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 ON FEB 14? wow what a coincidence, seriously. Also it's Weiss's birthday! What a wonderful birthday gift to her huh?**

**if you guys have no idea what I'm talking about, the White Trailer was posted on youtube on the** **14th.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the double chapter! it was very, very, VERY tiring, but the brain juices are still flowing.**

**Usually I would feel lonely on this day, but when I think about it, I'm okay being the cupid to this WhiteRose Story :')**

**Now its time for be to take a break, at least till weekend.**

**Give thanks to StoryStratos for proofreading. As usual, comment, like, subscribe, review, crit, etc.**

**Cya guys later.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this on Valentines Day. Chapter 14 on the 14th? Pure coincidence, believe me.  
> Anyways, I finished my first college term, so expect more updates in the future...at least for the next 3 weeks.  
> Also heading to Hokkaido, so updates could be a bit delayed, might even post 2 chapters in the same day. Depends  
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.  
> Cya around.  
> P.S. - if you guys have omake ideas you want to share, hit me up, I love discussing ideas with people.


	15. Dreams and Girlfriends

 

_Mirror, mirror, tell me something,_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

Snow fell quietly on the city, as the shattered moon hanged low in the night sky. Atop a skyscraper, seated at a lone table, sat a white-haired woman. She slowly drank her wine, savoring the expensive taste while relishing the evening ambiance. She wore a white chiffon open-back evening dress with slits, highlighting her slim figure and long legs. Her only company was a lone burning candle, and the vacant seat across from her.

She ordered her bodyguards and servants to leave her alone for the night, giving her the ounce of privacy that she desperately needed. The woman swirled her glass, letting her thoughts wander deeply in the red liquid.

 _Sigh~ I swear, where did father find that man? Hardly a person of my caliber. As if going for a round of golf and paying a few compliments proved his worth to meet me._ She drank the rest of her wine before resting her head on the table, letting out a huff as she poured herself another glass.

 _Hmph, Father is going to be upset that I shoo'd another one away, but he's grown foolish in his old age. As if these "boys" have a chance with me. They all play out the same - flaunting their parent's wealth as if it was their own, no real accomplishments or merits under their name, and foolishly arrogant beyond belief...Heh, at least the one tonight was somewhat entertaining. It was amusing to see his confidence shatter once I told him that I kicked his father out of his own company, correction, **my**  new company...Heh, I wonder if buying the shares of every company with a male heir will help me get some peace and quiet..._The woman sighed, swirling her glass around once more.  _At least this little outing allowed me some rest, running this many companies will be the death of me_.

The heiress looked up to the shattered moon. She wore a sullen expression, her blue irises dull from years of solitude and numerous corporate takeovers.

_Is there no one worthy of Weiss Schnee?_

_**DING~** _

Weiss's thoughts were interrupted by the sound an elevator. She turned her head to see the rooftop elevator door open.

 _I thought I ordered "not to be disturbed." Who could it be?_ Weiss curiously thought.

From the elevator, out-stepped a waitress, balancing a silver tray of steaming seafood pasta in her hand. She had red-tipped black hair and wore a white dress shirt under a black vest with dress pants. Weiss watched as the waitress walked towards her, and carefully placed the silver tray on the table. Weiss looked down at the tray, then up at the girl. If it had been any other night, she would have berated the girl in mere moments, but tonight, she was feeling too glum to cause a commotion.

"What is this? I didn't order anything," Weiss asked. The girl looked at her surprised.

"Oh! Pardon me, I just thought that you would be appreciate something warm in this cold, a-and you haven't ordered anything but wine the whole night," the girl explained while scratching the back of her head. Weiss simply stared up at the girl.

"Hmm~ ...I see... come, sit with me," Weiss ordered. The girl went wide-eyed and almost stumbled backwards.

"Huh? b-b-but—"

"No buts, sit, or else," Weiss glared, sending a shiver down the poor girl's back.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" The girl immediately sat down in the empty seat, nervously smiling at the woman.

"What's your name?"

"R-Ruby, Ma'am!"

"Hmm~" Weiss hummed, as she went back to idling her wine. An awkward silence hanged between them as Ruby fidgeted in her seat, unsure what to do in this situation.

"W-won't your date be upset that I took his seat?" Ruby asked. Weiss scoffed at her question.

"You don't have to worry, I sent him away. His...qualities didn't capture my attention. Honestly, I find you much more interesting than him anyways," Weiss said before sipping at her wine.

"I-I'm interesting?" Ruby stammered. Weiss playfully smirked.

"Yes, you are." The comment made Ruby blush, making her look away in embarrassment.

"T-Th-Thank you, I-I'm honored," Ruby bashfully said.

 _Hmm, that was a pretty cute reaction,_  Weiss thought.  _Let's see if I can have some fun._

"Ruby, do you mind helping me with something?" Weiss asked.

"Of course. I'm not sure what you need, but I'll do the best I can to help," Ruby proudly said. Weiss smirked.

 _Oh, this should be good,_ she thought.

"Well, lately I've been having some confidence issues and I was wondering, do you think I'm attractive?" Weiss playfully asked.

"WA-W-Well-uh..." Ruby struggled to get the words out, perplexed by Weiss's question. Weiss wore a pleased expression at Ruby's reaction.

"Be honest," Weiss ordered.

"I-I think your really b-beautiful," Ruby blushed, struggling to keep her eyes on the woman.

"What about my hair?"

"Y-Your hair is really pretty too."

"My body?"

"Wha-I-I can't..."

"I'm waiting~" Weiss urged her on.

"I-I-It-it's very sexy," Ruby said, shutting her eyes as she hung her head down at the table. Weiss smiled at the girl's honesty. She placed her glass down and walked over to the red-faced girl. Ruby opened her eyes and looked up to see the Weiss's face hovering right before her.

"My my, what a filthy-minded girl," Weiss playfully said, causing Ruby's blushing face to look away. Weiss stepped closer, whispering in a seductive voice into the girl's ear.

"What terrible service they have here, what would people think if they found out, that this innocent looking waitress, wasn't thinking so innocently about her patrons ," Weiss said as she ran a finger down her neck, stopping right before her collar bone. Ruby shivered at her touch.

"What else are you thinking about? Tell me."

"Y-your finger, i-is..."

"Oh~, what about it?" Weiss asked. The finger traced down the girl's collarbone, drawing circles just above her chest. Ruby's breathing hitched, her body shaking from the touch. Watching Ruby struggle to keep her control excited Weiss, making her bite the bottom of her lip as she teased the girl further.

"My my, what kind of lewd things are you thinking about now?" Weiss asked, breathing down Ruby's neck. The next reaction made Weiss extremely aroused; Ruby whimpered.

She grabbed Ruby's collar, forcefully picked her up, and shoved her on top of the table, knocking the plates and wine onto the floor. Weiss pressed against Ruby's neck. The kiss turned into a bite, eliciting a moan of pleasure that resonated in the air. She decorated Ruby's neck with bites, unbuttoning her shirt as she trailed down to her collarbone. She hungrily licked over each bite, causing Ruby to arch her back, twitching with each subsequent wet lap. When Weiss stopped to look at the girl's face, she was pleased with the results. Ruby was breathing haggardly, her cheeks colored a deep shade of red, while her eyes was glazed over with tears at the edge.

"Looks like you brought me desert instead of dinner, what a foolish mistake. A little girl like you deserves punishment, don't you agree?" Weiss whispered. She then moved a hand up Ruby's shirt, slowly tracing along the girl's stomach. Ruby whimpered again.

"Now, should I continue with your punishment?" Ruby looked at the woman on top of her, her heartbeat quickening as she imagined how far this night could go. She closed her eyes, and nodded. Weiss smiled deviously, leading her hand further up the shirt. Just because she couldn't find the right partner, didn't mean she couldn't still play around, especially with such a cute, delicious, morsel.

Weiss kissed the girl's neck again. Ruby moaned and clasped her arms around Weiss. As Weiss trailed her hand up Ruby's shirt, she whispered something.

"W-Weiss.."

"What is it, my delicious morsel?"

"It... It's..."

"Hmm?"

"It's time to wake up."

* * *

**Weiss's Apartment**

"WHAT!?" Weiss screamed. The heiress looked around to see that she was still in her apartment, much to her dismay. Weiss then noticed a wet sensation and looked down. Her nightwear and bed sheets were soaked, in sweat.

"Ugh," Weiss grumbled. The room was dark, absent of any light or warmth. She grabbed her scroll from the nightstand and checked the time.

 _3:00 AM!? You have got to be kidding me,_  Weiss thought. A trip to the bathroom and a look in the mirror told her how distraught and flushed her face looked. She also felt warmer than usual, especially around her lower regions. Her heartbeat quickened as she remembered the dream. A splash of cold water barely calmed her down.

"W-What is happening to me?" Weiss asked herself.

 _That dream, it felt so real..._  Weiss thought deeply about her dream. It was as if she experienced a different life, a life where she obediently led a cold lonely life. The thought horrified Weiss. It was only the second part of the dream did she blush again, prompting another splash of water to her face. "I'm not a hormone driven teenager."

 _"Schnee's don't let feelings get in the way of success,"_  a harsh voice rang. The heiress shook her head, trying to get the disgusting voice out of her head. Weiss stepped out of the bathroom, changed into a different pair of night wear, and replaced the bedsheets. As she wrapped herself up, she felt her eye lids grow heavy.

 _It's okay, I'm not... him..._ the heiress thought as her consciousness drifted off..

* * *

**Weiss's Dream - Again**

Weiss found herself in a field of flowers. She looked around until she saw in the distance her favorite rose in the entire field, Ruby. The heiress picked a flower and walked over to her, hoping to offer it as a present What she didn't expect was to be suddenly lunged at and tackled onto the ground.

"Weiss~ I like you~" Ruby cheerfully said. The heiress went wide-eyed.

"W-What!? Ruby!?" Weiss yelled, still trapped in the energetic girl's embrace.

"Weiss..." Ruby voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and inched her face closer to Weiss. Their surroundings transitioned to night, the field of flowers rearranging themselves into a beautifully arranged garden. A slow tune started playing in the background, completing the same romantic scene from Valentine's Day.

 _What the hell is happening!?_  Weiss thought, panicked at the sudden change. She also noticed that she was no longer being embraced, rather she was now dancing with Ruby, who was still inching towards her.

"Hurry up Weiss, kiss me..." Ruby begged.

 _Ah, screw it all,_  Weiss gave in, and connected her lips with the girl. The continued embracing, letting a sense of warmth take over her. Her surroundings glowed, slowly drowning the scene in a bright pink aura...

Weiss slept peacefully the rest of the night, with a lewd smile on her face.

* * *

**The Next Day - Morning**

"-and make sure that the shipment is delivered and signed by the end of the day, until then, the shares and trade contract is on hold until I can sign another security company, and don't you dare call back with excuses, good-bye!" Weiss angrily yelled, hanging up her call.

"Is everything fine, Miss Schnee?" her limo driver asked. Weiss looked up from her scroll, her signature scowl still fresh from berating. The driver gulped and quickly looked away. "Okay then, never mind..."

"Why are we still not at school yet? What is taking so long?" Weiss angrily asked.

"W-Well-um-I'm being extra cautious since there are more people walking to school today than usual," the driver nervously explained.

"What?" Confused, Weiss looked out the window. It was the morning after Valentine's Day. New couples crowded the school entrance, happily walking hand in hand. Weiss stared from the window of her white limousine with immense jealousy.

_I am not jealous!_

She exited her limousine, sporting a slight scowl as she made her way past the swarm of couples.

_Ugh, I wish I confessed to Ruby yesterday, now I have to find some other way too woo the girl._

Surprisingly, actually shockingly, the heiress had forgotten everything that transpired the previous day, including the young reaper's confession. After her long day of frantic planning, leading up to her passionate kiss with Ruby, her entire being was drained, causing her to pass out immediately once she got home. If only she knew...

As Weiss walked along the stony path towards the school buildings, she suddenly felt an embrace from behind.

"Morning Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, wrapping herself around Weiss, and nuzzling against her pink-tinged cheeks.

"Wa-Wa-Ruby! What are you doing!?" Weiss yelled, her body stiffing from the unexpected embrace. Weiss could feel the Ruby's soft mounds rub against her back, causing a blush to run up her neck. Before she could pry the young reaper off, she heard a voice call out behind her.

"What's wrong, Ice Queen? I thought you would have completely warmed up after what happened yesterday,  _melted_  even," Yang yelled.

"Ugh, Yang please, it's too early for your jokes," Blake groaned. The bumblebee duo walked hand in hand up to the hugging duo. "But I would have to agree. I thought you'd be ecstatic."

Weiss looked at them confused.

"What are you guys talking about? What happened yesterday?" Weiss asked. Ruby ceased her head rubbing, and looked at Weiss with her mouth agape. Yang and Blake eyed her questionably. The three's expressions made Weiss feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that? Weiss asked,

"Weiss..." Ruby whimpered, her silver eyes starting to moisten. Weiss gulped.

 _What is this sense of guilty I'm feeling?_  she thought.

"Do you really not remember what happened last night?" Blake asked. Weiss shook her head, still bewildered by everyone's expression. Yang pulled out her scroll and briefly opened a picture before passing it onto Weiss. She took the scroll and looked at the picture.

"What's this-WAWAWAWAWAWAWWA!?" Weiss said before her mouth swung open, and a furious shade of red blushed her face. The picture she was staring at was Ruby and her kissing. The young reaper, curiously looked over her shoulder.

"Hm? What are you looking at- WAWAWAWAWWAWAWAWA!?" Ruby screamed.

"Oh, scroll down, there's a video as well," Yang smirked. Weiss gulped as she nervously played the video, afraid of what horrifying contents it could have contained. Oh, and horrifying it was. Yang had managed to record their entire confession. Ruby and Weiss had steam coming out of their heads as they watched the video played out. Weiss immediately stopped it when it started to play loud, inappropriate, kissing sounds.

Weiss looked behind her, straight at Ruby's blushing face. Ruby looked away and close her eyes in embarrassment.

"W-Weiss, y-you're staring," Ruby shyly said. The heiress turned back around and looked at Yang.

"I-Is this..." Weiss stammered. Yang nodded her head.

"Mhm, it's real, 100% made of cute and fluffs."

The memories rushed back to her. The flowers, the moon-lit dance, the kiss - it all happened. She finally realized the gravity of her actions and turned back to Ruby. She clasped her hands.

"Ruby... please forgive me," Weiss begged. The reaper opened her eyes to see Weiss on the verge of tears, "I-I don't know how I could forget that! I thought it was a dream, unbelievable—"

"It's okay Weiss," Ruby said. "I thought I was dreaming too, but when I woke, I could still feel your lips on mine. It was soft, blissful, and warm." Ruby brought Weiss's hands to her lips, and kissed them.

"If you ever forget, I'll just have to remind you every time, right?" Ruby said with a bright smile. Weiss's guilt melted away at smile, almost blinding the bumblebee couple behind her.

"You forgive too easily Ruby, let me make it up to you," Weiss pleaded.

"You don't have to do any— mmphff!?" Weiss leaned forward to kiss Ruby. Yang excitedly clapped her hands while Blake just sighed. Everyone in the vicinity stared at them in awe. As they kissed, a pink aura formed around them, complete with pink bubbles and flowers. When they finally parted, Ruby stared at Weiss in shock.

"Have I made up for my mistake yet?" Weiss smirked. Ruby gulped as she thought about her next lines, very,  _very_ , carefully.

"I-I-I don't think you've learned the errors of your ways yet!" Ruby exclaimed, as she lunged at the heiress, pressing for another kiss. Weiss's blush reached a new level of red as Ruby took the lead, even probing a tongue into her mouth. As the couple lost themselves in their act, more students gathered around them. Some people covered their eyes, other squealed, but most of them had nosebleeds as they watched. Yang's mouth hanged open, while Blake frantically wrote something down in her book.

When they finally broke their kiss for air, Weiss and Ruby's eyes were glazed over, their mind lost in their own world. As they were about to go another round, Yang stepped in, grabbing them by the collars of their shirts and holding them up like kittens.

"Whoa there, you guys need to get a room, like literally," Yang joked.

"Wa-Put me down this instant, you brute!" Weiss yelled, trying to pry herself off. Yang laughed, before gesturing Weiss to look around her.

"Why are you shaking your head like tha-" Weiss froze. She finally noticed that they had an audience, which was no doubt the whole school at this point. Ruby blushed harshly while covering her face with her hands, trying to hide from onlookers. Yang sighed as she dangled the distressed pair.

"Well, let's go babe. I think people had enough of this show anyways," Yang said. Blake nodded, before taking out a small black ball. She threw the ball onto the ground, causing a large amount of smoke to veil the area. When the smoke cleared, the four girls were nowhere to be seen. The students looked around, confused. Soon the whole school would hear about what transpired that morning, how the new girl stole a kiss from the Ice Queen.

* * *

**Unknown Location - Dark Room**

"How has your dust collecting fared, Roman?"

"It's been going pretty well. I snagged a large shipment during the concert thingy. The security in this city been getting lax — not that I'm complaining," the man with a bowler hat replied, as he leaned back into his wooden chair.

"Good, make sure to deliver the dust to the White Fang while I'm gone. I don't want to hear from Adam complaining about the lack of dust again, understood?" Roman rolled his eyes before answering her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll even be there to make the deal myself, but where ya going?" Roman asked. The woman smirked.

"I'm afraid that it's time for me to return to school. My long absence has caused distress among my followers," the woman said. She walked out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Roman.

"Oh, and Roman? Try not to cause too much trouble while I'm gone," the woman threatened.

When woman finally left, Roman let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Sheesh, my luck with woman, just great."

* * *

**Cafeteria - Lunch Time**

"Weiss-senpai! Who is this girl!?"

"Weiss-sama, is it true that you're going out with this girl?"

"Is this girl blackmailing you? Just say the word and we'll help!"

"I was saving my first kiss for you!"

Weiss was sitting at her usual table with her friends, trying to enjoy her lunch, but seemingly countless number of students surrounded her. The underclassmen barraged her with numerous questions about Ruby, some based on pure curiosity, while others radiated jealousy. She didn't bother answering any of their questions, simply letting them be. What Weiss was truly worried about though, was how they dared ask those questions when Ruby was sitting right next to her. Weiss could see Ruby fidgeting in her seat, feeling uneasy from hearing the questions, even Yang was on the verge of punching someone. She leaned closer to Ruby.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Weiss whispered. Ruby gave her a small smile and nervous chuckle.

"Hehe, I'm fine," Ruby tiredly said. The young reaper noticed that the heiress was still worried. "Really, Weiss, I swear, I'm fine, as long as we're together, this will be easy!"

Weiss smiled at Ruby's optimism, something that she needed more of in her life.

"Kyaa, she whispered something into her ear!"

"I bet she's making her do that."

"What does she see in her, anyway? She's not even that great." That last comment was the last straw for Weiss.

 _Uh-oh, this is going to be ugly,_ Ruby thought.

Weiss put on her best glare, powering it up to hit multiple targets. Her friends at the table recognized eminent danger and prepared themselves. Fortunately for them, Penny carried around a collapsible metal barricade for situations like this. She set up the barrier in front of her, prompting Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Blake, and Yang to dive behind it. Weiss stood up and gave the crowd behind her,  _the cold shoulder._  The crowd felt their blood freeze up as the temperature around them drop exponentially. No one dared to move, all they could do was watch as Weiss live up to her name.

 **"Now—"** the sound of her voice thundered in everyone's ear, sending a jolt through their bodies.

"—I'm quite sick of sitting here, listening to people question and insult my relationship with Ruby. I'm going to take my leave, and if anyone follows,  _ **anyone,**_  I will have you all blacklisted from my concerts and matches."

Weiss promptly took Ruby's hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria. The young reaper look around as they were about to leave. The students around looked crestfallen, with some even starting to cry. Ruby couldn't stand seeing them like this, so she stopped in her tracks. Weiss felt Ruby stop.

"Ruby, did you forget something? We can come back to get it later," Weiss said. Ruby shook her head.

"No, Weiss, this isn't right. We gotta go back," Ruby said. Weiss was taken back.

"I don't understand. All they have done is berate and insult you! How can you go back!?"

"Weiss, they're only like that cause they don't really know me, so give them a chance, okay?" Ruby asked. The heiress was skeptical about her reasoning.

"Sigh~ I guess you leave me no choice, it's been awhile since I used—" Ruby was about to pout when she felt a finger on her lips.

"For my sanity's sake, fine. Just don't pout, please," Weiss said, caving in. Ruby cheered, as she dragged a reluctant Weiss back to the crowd. Ruby stood on top of the table before the depressed underclassmen, and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, hello everyone!" Ruby yelled. Everyone's head looked up, surprised to see the girl on top of the table.

"It's come my attention that I haven't really introduced myself, so here I go."

 _Dear Oum, please let this work_ , Ruby prayed.

"Psst, what is she doing?" Yang whispered.

"I have no clue," Weiss answered.

"Okay~, but you do know that she's socially awkward right?" Yang asked. Weiss went wide-eyed.

"Uh-oh."

"My name is Ruby Rose! It's nice to meet you!" Ruby greeted, smiling and waving at the surrounding students. The crowd followed along.

"Hi Ruby," Everyone said.

"So uh, you guys really like Weiss huh?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"Well, I like her a lot too!" Ruby yelled back. The heiress covered her face in embarrassment, while the rest of their friends snickered at Ruby's performance. Yang had an idea and whispered something to Penny.

"What do you guys like about Weiss?" Ruby asked. Everyone looked at one another, and asked each other the same question.

"She's smart!"

"She's super cool!"

"She's rich."

"-and mean-"

"-and really pretty."

"Being the tennis captain is cool too."

Ruby nodded at each remark, rubbing her chin as she thought.

"True, true, Weiss is all those things, but —" Ruby looked around with a stern face. "— she's much more than all that."

"Look, I'm still getting used to all this romantic liking stuff, but I think I can say that I would still like Weiss, even if she wasn't any of those things. The Weiss I like is someone who doesn't care about titles. She's someone who tries her hardest, not for herself, but for the people around her; She's someone who would say she's fine, just to not let other worry. She can come off as strong, confident, and a bit cold but —" Ruby closes her eyes, taking a deep breathe as she pondered. "— deep inside, she's actually very lonely..." Ruby mumbled. She opens her eyes and peers back into the crowd. She brings her hand up to feel her thumping heart.

"I like Weiss, not because she's rich, or good at sports, or smart...but because she's Weiss. Weiss is Weiss, and that's all I need, and-uh-if I make her happy, shouldn't that be enough?" Ruby asked. Everyone looked at one another, unsure what to say. As they were lost in thought, a large projection came on. Ruby and Weiss were stunned at what they saw - it was the video of their slow dance. Weiss's smile was displayed for the entire cafeteria to see, an expresssion the students of Beacon rarely saw from the heiress.

Penny and Yang high-fived as they witnessed the brilliant results of their work. Penny, being the crazy engineer she was, was able to configure Yang's scroll to project the video. When the video got to the point of Ruby's confession, the young reaper fumbled her way to the mischevious duo. She tried to stop the video from playing out, but Yang stopped her at arms length.

 _Curse these short arms and legs!_  Ruby mentally cried.

"Y-Yang! Please stop, it's embarrassing!" Ruby pleaded. Yang just shook her head.

"Trust me on this sis," Yang confidently said. The scene continued to play out without anymore interruptions.

"—Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I can could do anything. You even saved my life..." For some reason, everyone held their breathe as they patiently waited Ruby's next lines. "...I like you, Weiss." The scroll shut off at that moment. An uneasy silence that occupied the cafeteria, making Weiss look around, perplexed.

"Why is everyone-"

"Give it a few seconds..." Yang said with a smirk.

"A few seconds for for what-" Weiss was cut off once again, not by Yang, but by the scroll coming back on. She looked up, and her face immediately went red. The video fast forwarded to their kiss. Cries and cheers erupted from all around the room, causing Ruby and Yang to jump up in surprise. Even Weiss, whose head had shut down, was taken back from the sudden liveliness.

"You better take take of Weiss-sama, or else!"

"Ugh! Why are they so cute together!"

"It should be illegal how adorable they are!"

"Help, I'm dying from the fluffiness!"

Supportive comments were shouted across the entire cafeteria. Ruby slowly grew a huge smile. Who knew jumping onto a table, with no plan whatsoever, to call out to all your girlfriends followers for being meanies, was such a good idea. Ruby got out of her sister's hold and jumped back onto the table.

"Don't worry guys, you can count on me! I'll definitely keep our princess happy!" Ruby yelled, eliciting another round of cheers. Weiss and the rest of their group look at each other in awe.

"How did she do that?" Weiss asked.

"That's just little Rubes for ya. If she can get through to Weiss-cream, she could get through to anyone," Yang smiled.

"She does have that effect on you," Jaune said.

"Kinda scary if you think about it, pretty soon she'll have the whole school around her thumb," Blake jokingly said.

"Are we seeing the birth of a new maiden?" Penny asked.

The group let the question stay in their head, carefully thinking about the possibilities. With the trouble around Ruby and Weiss's relationship clearing up, the day started to take a brighter turn for the couple. The only thing Weiss has to worry about now was her girlfriend embarrassing her even more in public.

* * *

**After School**

After a day full of blushes, embarrassment, and public displays of fluff, Weiss and Ruby was glad that school was finally over. The four girls sat in the campus courtyard, enjoying the smell of flowers and pleasant spring weather.

"I'm so glad today is finally over," Weiss said, resting her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"Mmm, same, but you gotta admit, it was kinda fun," Ruby said, plopping a cookie into her mouth.

"Only you would think that, you dolt," Weiss said.

"Hehe, at least I'm your dolt," Ruby teased.

"Can you guys, like, not act so cute around us. I makes me feel like I'm treating Blakey all wrong," Yang said, lightly scratching the Faunus's cat ears as she laid next to her.

"You're doing fine sweetie, ooh~, just keep scratching," Blake moaned. Yang just chuckled at her response. The couple's blissful moment was interrupted by the sound of Ruby's scroll.

**_DING~_ **

Ruby took out her scroll and looked at the message. Her eyes lit up.

"Guys! We can move into the dorms now! Ozpin just told me they've finished building it, we can move in today!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm surprised that they finished building it already," Weiss said.

"Probably went by faster because of that secretary of his, she did repair the concert hall with all that magic," Yang chimed in.

"I wouldn't doubt that, what we saw was the mastery of magic. I wouldn't be surprised if she finished building it a couple days ago," Blake added.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," Yang joked.

"We're doomed," Weiss sighed. The three girls laughed, making Yang cross her arms with a pout.

The girls decided to move into the dorms the same day. With courtesy by Weiss, she had all their luggage delivered. The group walked down the hall of the new dormitory, eager to see their new room. Ruby placed her scroll over the electronic lock, opening the door. When they stepped inside, they were greeted by a spacious room with four beds. The young reaper's eyes glinted.

"Okay, team RWBY, now we can begin our first order of business," Ruby announced. Weiss looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Decorating, duh!" Yang excitedly said.

"And cleaning," Blake added on.

"Let's do this! BANZAI!" Ruby cheered, pumping her fist in the air. The three other girls followed their fearless leader.

"BANZAI!" They cheered.

After an hour of putting up posters, paintings, books, and accidentally cutting the curtains in half, team RWBY came out victorious... if the mission was to make the room look like a cluttered mess. The room was not as spacious as the reaper initially thought, probably because she forgot to take into account the four beds, which were now piled up in the center of the room and obviously unusable.

"This isn't going to work," Weiss said.

"It is a bit cramped," Blake mentioned.

"Maybe we should ditch some of the stuff?" Yang suggested. At that moment, a memory from Ruby's childhood came back to her, a brief discussion with her sister when they shared a room.

"—or we can ditch the beds...  _gasp_... and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss gave her girlfriend a questionable look.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Aww, why not!?" Ruby whined.

"First of all, it's dangerous. What would happen if it collapses while we're sleeping? and also—"

"—because Weissy was hoping to share a bed with you," Yang said, wiggling her eyebrows. Weiss immediately blushed.

"N-no, that would be uncouth, a-and... that's not the... only reason..." Weiss quietly murmured, as she blushed. It came as a surprise to Ruby, she didn't think Weiss wanted to be so intimate. If only Ruby knew what kind of dreams Weiss was having...

"Weiss, do you really want to share a bed?" Ruby asked. Weiss fidgeted, simply nodding to the question. Ruby blushed. she was actually, in the depths of her heart and soul, secretly hoping to share the same bed, not that she would ever tell anyone, ever.

"Oh, this is going to be awesome! We can push the beds together and make one big one! I'm all for it," Ruby squealed, pulling Weiss in for a hug.

"M-me too," Weiss said.  _Yes! Good job Weiss, you can't let Ruby always take the lead._

"By the way, Yang, are you okay with this?" Ruby asked. Yang gave her a smile and pulled Blake into a hug as well.

"I was already planning to ask if you were going to be alright with Blakey and I sharing a bed, so I guess this makes us even."

"Thanks Yang," Ruby thanked.

"No prob sis, just try to not make too much noise, You don't want our neighbors to know what we're doing, right?" Yang winked. Ruby gave her a confused look, while Weiss blushed again.

"What do you mean? Why would me and Weiss make too much noise?" Ruby innocently asked.

Yang laughed. "Okay, I think we need talk. Do you remember when I told you about the story with the birds and bees —"

"WOW LOOK AT THIS ROOM! REN, GET THE STUFF!" Before Yang could educate her sister, they heard a loud voice, a voice that Ruby and Weiss knew very well.

"No way!" Ruby hurriedly opened the door, to see Nora and Ren moving boxes into the room across from theirs.

"Nora!?"

"Ruby?" Nora turned around to see her red-cloaked pancake sister/transfer buddy. She dropped the boxes she was holding and ran up to the young reaper.

"Wait, are you our neighbors!?" Nora yelled.

"Yeah! This is going to be so awesome!" Ruby yelled back.

"Nora, we still need you to help us back here," another familiar voice called out. Ruby peaked behind Nora, to see Pyrrha and Jaune walking out the room.

"Pyrrha! Jaune! Look who's living across from us!" The two of them looked across the hall with a surprised expression.

"Oh my, what a coincidence," Pyrrha said.

"Wow, all our friends are here!" Ruby excitedly cheered. "We should have a slumber party!—"

""—with cookies and pancakes!—"" Nora and Ruby excitedly said. Pyrrha and Jaune smiled wryly at Blake and Yang, who also shared the same expression. With no choice but to follow their energetic teammates, the slumber party became official.

"That sounds grand, but, we should finish unpacking. After we're done, we can invite them over," Pyrrha said.

"What are we waiting for then!? MUSH!" Nora yelled, pushing the arkos pair back into their dorm, slamming the door shut.

"'Cya later guys," Ruby said. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, while Yang and Blake looked at each other.

"So, that was something," Yang said.

Ruby clapped her hands. "Okay, no more chit-chat, let's finish decorating this room pronto! BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!"

* * *

**Later that night**

Team RWBY had just finished cleaning and rearranging their beds. Team JNPR (What Nora calls them), managed to finish at the same time. Now team RWBY were in JNPR's dorm, laughing over a game of cards as everyone took turns to share a story.

"—and that's when Penny bumps into Pyrrha, again! I swear, that girl either doesn't notice her surroundings, or just likes Pyrrha's boobs," Nora laughed as she recounts her day. Pyrrha blushed and waived it off as Penny being a bit clumsy.

"Okay your turn Pyrrha! you got a story for us?" Nora asked. Pyrrha rubbed her chin.

"Hmmm, well~ there was that one time Jaune wore a dress to our last middle school dance."

Jaune went wide-eyed.

"Pyrrha! SHHHH! I thought you promised to never talk about that!" Jaune frantically said. Everyone laughed.

"Jaune, it's been a couple of years already! It's a good story. Oh! I still have a picture of him in it on my scroll too!" Pyrrha said, taking out her scroll.

"Show us, this I got to see," Yang said with a grin. Jaune protested, trying to stop Yang from reaching for Pyrrha's scroll, only being subjected to a headlock in the process.

The young reaper laughed along with her friends' shenanigans, simply enjoying their company, with her girlfriend in hand. Looking back, everything felt surreal to Ruby, going to school, making friends, and having a girlfriend, it was more than she could ever ask for. Also cookies, the greatness of cookies lied somewhere between Weiss and cuddles. Speaking of cookies...

"Hmm?" Ruby reached out to grab another cookie, only realizing that the previously packed box of baked sweets she was munching on was now empty. Ruby was struck with despair.

"I'll be right back guys, I'm going to get more cookies!" Ruby said, letting go of Weiss's hand and skipping to the door. Weiss glared at Ruby's back.

 _Cookies over me? I'm so going to lecture you when you get back_ , Weiss thought.

"Oh, grab me a pack of strawberry sunrise as well," Yang yelled, now sitting on top of Jaune's back.

"Okay~"

Once the young reaper closed the door, she ran down the hall, a bad habit Weiss kept warning her about. She continued running down the hall, avoiding passing students and furniture. There was nothing that can stop her! She was as swift as the winds, flowed like water, and focused as a cookie-loving girl could be, but then she turned the corner and crashed into someone.

**_CRASH_ **

"Uhff- ow" Ruby groaned, as she landed bottom-first onto the floor. She quickly recovered, now worried about the person she bumped into.

"S-sorry, are you alright?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"I'm fine, you should be more careful," the stranger said.

"Oh, right. S-sorry. Um, I'm Ruby, nice to meet you?"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Cinder. Cinder Fall." The silken voice rang in Ruby's head.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around before?" Ruby asked.

"Just returning after a long absence, it feels good to be back," Cinder replied.

"Yeah, Beacon is pretty awesome place to be."

The older girl smiled and closed the gap between them.

"Hmm~ I wouldn't say it was the school I came back to..." Cinder brushed a finger across Ruby's chin, her touch noticeably warm.

"I would say it was the people that made me want to come back..." the older girl moved to Ruby's ear, and lightly blew across it, sending a slight shiver down her back. The smell of ash permeated form the girl, the scent almost drowning out the young reaper's other senses. It was... intoxicating.

"I especially like cute innocent maidens, like you..."

Ruby gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> I had a lot of fun writing the first part of this chapter, lol.


	16. Sinister Warmth

**A/N - The long awaited Chapter 16 is here, sorry for the wait, Enjoy!**

* * *

Fall Industries, an industrial behemoth of commercial steel and machine manufacturing in modern day Vale. From securing a private metalwork sector in the city to obtaining a private military contract with the Valesian military, the company held a significant influence in Beacon's political affairs. But despite all this, no one knew how the company rose to power. All that was known was that, somehow, a small steel mill transformed itself overnight to become the largest industrial plant on the continent. Many associated the sudden growth to the ambitious, mysterious, and illustrious CEO, Cinder Fall. Her history, along with the company's, was shrouded in nefarious secrets and rumors, none that anyone dared to say were true.

Young, beautiful, and in charge of one of the most powerful companies in the world, the young woman was in her prime, so why did she bother attending school? Aside from her looks and charms, Cinder displayed cunning intellect in protecting her investments, especially in a world where corporate takeovers and espionage was the norm. Disregarding a certain heiress that could compete with her, she didn't attend Beacon High for higher learning or some noble duty, but for a much simpler reason:  _entertainment_.

* * *

**_Ruby POV_ **

_W-What's going on!? I was just supposed to get cookies!_

The young reaper stood stiff as the black-haired beauty traced a finger along her cheek. A warmth radiated from the touch, an unnatural warmth that drew her in.  _Wow, her hands are really warm..._

"Are you okay? I hope I didn't knock you down too hard, " Cinder worriedly asked, as she leaned closer.

 _W-Why is she's so close!?_  Ruby nervously stood still as Cinder looked into her eyes.

"Your eyes are silver... they're quite beautiful," Cinder said. Ruby couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"T-Thanks, they aren't that... special..." Ruby trailed off, letting her wander down to the older girl's unbuttoned top, where she could see the top her exposed chest and black-laced bra. Cinder smirked as she watched steam puff from Ruby's head.

"Heh, What's wrong my dear? You look flushed," Cinder asked. Ruby quickly backed away and snapped her head towards the ceiling, trying to hide her blushing face.

"WA-N-NOTHING IS WRONG! I-uh-gotta get something so-" Cinder pulled the flustered girl into an embrace. Ruby's face was firmly planted between Cinder's breasts. The sensation of her soft mounds and scent overwhelmed Ruby, causing her eyes to swirl. What did she do to deserve such a fate? The muffled protests only made Cinder smirk.

_WAAAAA, I-I can't break free! How is she so strong!?_

"Ufufufu, no need to be shy around me little maiden. I think we should get to know each other a little more, what do you say?~" Cinder playfully asked. Ruby tried to protest, but her struggles only caused her to drown more in Cinder's scent. The scent of ash was slowly overpowering her, weakening her resolve.

"I-I'd love to, but I wouldn't want to take up your time," Ruby muffled.

_I have to get out somehow! I don't know how much more I can take before—_

"Oh? I do have to be somewhere, but I can make some time for such an adorable girl like you~" Cinder whispered, brushing her lips against Ruby's ear.

"I—"

"Hm?"

"IHAVETOGOITWASNICEMEETINGYOUBYE!" Ruby shouted.

**_ZOOM!_ **

Cinder blinked. She was surprised to find that Ruby was no longer in her arms, but instead, was replaced with a bundle of rose petals. The young reaper left a faint trail of rose petals as she zoomed down the hall and out of the dormitory. Distinct shouting could be heard from outside the dormitory, causing everyone to look out the windows in wonder, only to be greeted by the sight of a red trail.

* * *

**_Cinder POV - A few moments after collision_ **

_Ugh, just when I got back, Who dares obstruct me?!_

Cinder had just arrived at school and extremely agitated. After a grueling 4 hour traffic-jam, she wanted some rest before meeting her  _followers_. As she turned the corner, just a few steps away from the elevator, she was suddenly rammed by a red blur.

"Uhff- ow"

"Ow, Hey! Watch where y-" As Cinder was about to berate her attacker, she noticed the young girl's position. Ruby was sprawled out on the floor, rubbing her sore butt. Unbeknownst to the young girl, her skirt was flipped upwards, allowing Cinder have a full view.

 _Oh my, she's cute. Who is this?_  Before Cinder could respond, Ruby recovered.

"S-sorry, are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine, you should be more careful", Cinder said, in a calm tone.

"Oh, right. S-sorry. Um, I'm Ruby, nice to meet you?"

_Ruby, eh? Goes well with the red cape._

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Cinder. Cinder Fall."

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around before?" Ruby asked.

_Looks like she doesn't know who I am, or my reputation. Perfect._

"Just returning after a long absence, it feels good to be back," Cinder answered back.

"Yeah, Beacon is pretty awesome place to be."

_If only you knew._

"Hmm~ I wouldn't say it was the school I came back for..." Cinder closed the space between her and the young girl. She smiled as she watched Ruby's confused look slowly turn into embarrassment. All it took was a light brush of her finger, and a blow to the ear to make the young girl blush. Cinder couldn't help but feel a little mischievous after seeing her flustered.

 _Fufufu how adorable, Let's see if what kind of reaction this will make._  She unbuttoned her collar as she leaned down, making sure that the shirt's opening was right in front of Ruby. Cinder became extremely satisfied upon seeing a steaming Ruby.

 _I really want her now. She's so fun to tease, so innocent, so naïve... so easy to corrupt,_  Cinder perversely thought, biting her bottom lip. As Ruby tried to make her escape, Cinder trapped her in a tight embrace, making sure to especially press Ruby's head against her breasts.

_Where are you going now? The fun is just getting started._

"Ufufufu, no need to be shy around me little maiden, I think we should get to know each other a little more, what do you say?~" The young girl muffled a protest in her breasts, but it only served to arouse Cinder even more.  _Time for the finishing move._

Cinder leaned down to Ruby's side, brushed her hair back, and changed her voice to a seductive tone.

"Oh? I do have to be somewhere, but I can make a special exception for such an adorable girl like you~" What happened next, Cinder didn't expect. Ruby ran from her. Cinder went wide-eyed to no longer find the girl in her arms, but instead, found herself holding a bundle of rose petals.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Cinder turned around, and watched Ruby scream as she ran down the halls, again. Rose petals drifted around in the air in her daze. Rather than question where the petals came from, she simply grabbed a falling rose petal, and kissed it. A smile grew on her face.

_I guess that was too much stimulation for her. No matter, you're already in my sights. Ufufufu I can't wait to see you again, my new pet._

Cinder turned around and resumed the walk back to her room. She couldn't help but smile the whole way, her mind stuck on the young girl. It'd been a while since her last conquest, and Cinder was certainly going to savor this one.

* * *

**_Back in JNPR's Room_ **

**CLANG**

**BOOM**

**CRACKLE**

A clash of lightning and fire reverberated throughout the room. Fist met hammer. Craters and bullet holes decorated the room, a ring of fire surrounded them, the dead bodies of their fallen allies laid around them. A fury of blows is exchanged between Yang and Nora. Every time Nora swung forward, Yang punched back. They were evenly matched, meeting blow with blow. The balance was finally broken when Yang took a step back, providing an opening in her defense. Nora didn't miss the golden opportunity, and quickly swung her hammer at Yang's side, breaking her armor, and bringing her down to her knees. The blonde looked at Nora, an intense anger burned in her eyes. The orange-haired girl smirked as she hovered the hammer over Yang's head.

"Any last words?" Nora asked. Yang spat a mouthful of blood, then smiled.

"Thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"For charging my special!" Nora was too slow to react. She closed her eyes as Yang activated her special move. Yang quickly struck a glowing fiery punch at her torso, then jumped away. Nora opened her eyes, and blinked. She patted down her body, checking for any damage, but found none.

"Um... you didn't do anything?" Nora asked with a confused expression. Yang just turned around and walked away.

"Hey! You shouldn't turn you're back in a fight!" Nora lunged at her with an overhead smash.

"Eat thi-"

Yang's eyes shined red.

"Omae wa mo shindeiru"

Nora went wide-eyed.

"NANI!?"

Nora explodes.

**VICTORY GOES TO: YANG XIAO LONG!**

"WOOO! You just got rekt!" Yang cheered.

The group of friends were sitting around a television playing a fighting game. Nora, in the wake of her defeat, gets up and throws the console controller on the ground and stomps away. Yang couldn't help but wear a shit-eating grin as she watched Nora jump into Ren's arms.

"REN! Avenge me! I can't beat her, she's too good at this!" Nora whined, as she hugged Ren.

"I'm afraid that my efforts would only be met with the same results," Ren monotonously said. Nora pouted.

"Plan B, then: I'll use all my tweeter followers to fight her. Sweet revenge will be MINE!"

"Nora, no," Ren protested, monotonously.

"Awww... psst, how about dying her hair pink?" Nora whispered. Unfortunately for her, Yang overheard, and her grin changed into a scowl.

"Don't you dare," Yang warned.

"Try me," Nora answered back. Both of them were locked in an intense glare, neither one showing any signs of wavering. As a small storm brewed between the two. Ren thought he saw a panda and a tiger roaring over their heads.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha sat on her bed, happily watching her friends playful banter, even though she had no idea what was going on. Pyrrha may be one of the Four Maiden's, but when it came to technology, specifically video games and the internet, she was clueless. Resting on the floor below her, was a half-dead Jaune. The reason he was sprawled out on the floor? Well, that was his own undoing. After boasting about being a "pro" at video games, he arrogantly challenged Yang to a duel. The outcome? He got destroyed.

"Don't beat yourself up too much Jaune, I'm sure Yang just had more time to practice those combos more than you did," Pyrrha said, trying to reassure the saddened blond.

"I thought she went easy on him," Weiss whispered to Blake, but loud enough for Jaune to hear.

"Shhh, that was supposed to be a secret," Blake whispered back.

" _Ughhhhhhh,_ " Jaune groaned further into sadness. Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle.

"By the way, where's Ruby? It's been quite a while since she left for snacks," Pyrrha asked.

"Good question, I'll call her right now. I just hope she isn't didn't get lost," Weiss said.

"Oh relax Ice Queen, I'm sure she's fine— oof," Yang said, while wrestling Nora.

"I'm sure— oof —she's just getting distracted— ugh —from all the different snacks they have at the store," Yang managed to get out of Nora's hold, turning the tables on her and pinned her down.

" _Huff-huff,_  you're pretty good at this, we should spar sometime," Yang said with a grin.

"Hehe, just wait till I get my mallet, then it'll be a real fight!" Nora answered back with a grin. Yang wiped the sweat off her face and turned around to face the heiress.

"Besides, if she's was any trouble, she'll give us a call, so try to relax," Yang reassured. Weiss gave her a suspect look, then sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am—OUCH!" Yang turned around to find a strand of her hair between Nora's fingers.

"Umm, sorry, I thought it was a grey hair?" Nora said, trying to put on her most apologetic smile. Yang's eye started twitched, her irises slowly changing colors.

"Uh-oh, you should probably run," Blake warned.

"Why—"

"RAAAAAH!" Yang lunged at Nora. Unfortunately for her, Nora jumped out the way, making Yang collide with the table behind her. She crashed into the table, causing a glass of water to fly into the air, and onto the game console. After a couple of sparks, it caught on fire. Everyone panicked, Weiss face-palmed.

"How did I know this was going to happen?" Weiss said.

"Does that really matter now? Get some water already!" Blake yelled. The fire spread, lighting the rug underneath on fire as well. Jaune ran towards the restroom to get some water, but instead tripped on the rug, and crashed into the console, which causes his hoodie to catch on fire.

Chaos ensues.

* * *

**_-5 MINUTES LATER-_ **

**CLICK**

"Hey guys, I'm back~" Ruby sang as she opened the door. "I got the syrup, a pack of strawberry sunrise, and most importantly chocola—" She stopped in her tracks once she noticed the chaos. The television and console was on fire, patches of flames covered the entire room, Yang was chasing Nora around, Pyrrha was trying to extinguish the fire on Jaune, Weiss fainted, and Blake was throwing water all around the room with just a cup. The only one normal was Ren, who was still on the line with the fire department.

_WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS!?_

After extinguishing the fire, cleaning up, and painfully sitting through one of Prof. Goodwitch's famous disciplinary lectures, Team RWBY went back to their room. In bed, Blake was reading a book as she sat atop Yang, who, in return, was braiding her hair. Ruby was watching cat videos on her scroll, patiently waiting for Weiss finishing washing up in the bathroom. After a day of full of excitement, sweets, and unexpected fires, they couldn't help but feel exhausted. Once the heiress exited the bathroom, Ruby called out to her.

"Weiss~ Hurry, I need kisses," Ruby pleaded, reaching her arms out. Weiss shook her head and sighed. She made her way into the bed and laid beside her. She wrapped her arms around the young reaper, and hugged her from behind. Tonight, Ruby was the little spoon.

"Sorry Ruby, but it's late. Let's just go to bed, we have long day tomorrow," Weiss said. Ruby tried to protest, but felt a yawn creep up on her.

"YAWN~ Fine, but tomorrow, I need extra cuddles."

"Deal," Weiss said, kissing Ruby's forehead. The heiress noticed an unfamiliar scent once she leaned in.

_Hmm? Why does Ruby smell like ash?_

"Hey, Ruby? Why do you-" Weiss was going to question Ruby, but noticed that she was already asleep.

"Huh, that was fast, I wonder if playing with Nora really drained her?" Weiss wanted to wake her up, but Yang called out to her.

"Don't bother trying to wake her up, she sleeps like a rock once she knocks out," Yang said. Weiss couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Just great, now I'm going have to smell ash all night."

"Ash?" Yang asked.

"Your fault, no doubt. I still can't believe you caused a fire, in a new dorm!"

"Hey, we put it out on time."

"Jaune lost his bed."

"..." Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang.

"What? I'd say I did him a favor. Now he can share a bed with Pyrrha, hehe" Yang said, rubbing her chin"

"Speaking of sleep, we should too. We got to head into the city early in the morning, and I don't want you to sleep in." The Faunus stretched her arms before pulling the covers over her and Yang.

"If you want to wake me up, you just have to use the right method," Yang winked. Blake smiled and pecked Yang on the lips twice.

"There, one for now, one for the morning. Now, sleep," Blake turned over and tucked herself in. Yang just rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Night, babe."

"Goodnight, Yang."

As Weiss watched the bumblebee duo kiss each other good night, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of frustration at herself.

_I should have just cuddled with Ruby._

"Night, Weiss~" Yang yawned.

"Goodnight," Weiss turned off the lights, shrouding the room in darkness. The moonlight pierced through the window curtain, faintly falling on the young reaper's sleeping form. The heiress smiled as she witnessed the spectacle, making her tighten her hold around the young girl. She closed her eyes and reflected on her day. The morning incident, the lunch room affair, the slumber party, events she never thought she would ever experience, and she owed it all to her girlfriend.

 _Hehe, my girlfriend. Ruby is my girlfriend. Officially... my... girlfriend..._ Weiss thought, before she slowly drifted to sleep. Ruby and Weiss both shared a content smile as they snuggled closer to each other.

As the moon shined high in the night sky, a darkness stirred on below. A cloaked figure made it's way across the school courtyard, slowly pacing itself towards an abandoned building. Not many people knew, but there was a old dormitory on the other side of the school. Due to an unfortunate string of accidents, incidents, and poor infrastructure, the dorm was eventually forced to shut down. The cloaked figure entered the ominous building, strutting past broken planks of wood and shattered windows. Once the figure made it to the inner sanctum of the building, three shadows appeared before it.

The figure pulled down it's hood, revealing itself to be Cinder. The three shadows bowed before her.

"Welcome back, mistress, It is great to see you well," a shadow said.

"What took you so long?" another shadow curiously asked.

Cinder smirked.

"I found something new to hunt."

* * *

**_The Next Morning_ **

Team RWBY was happily eating breakfast in the cafeteria. While Blake and Weiss was quietly drinking tea and coffee, Yang and Ruby was scarfing down a mountain of eggs, bacon, and sausages, making some heads turn in the early morning. A few minutes later, Team JNPR walks up their table to join them.

"Morning," Jaune greeted, as he sat down.

"Mornin, sleep well lover boy?— OW!" Yang cried out, as Ruby elbowed her.

"Hey, Jaune. Sorry again about Yang burning down your bed last night," Ruby apologized.

"Haha, no worries, it was just an accident," Jaune laughed.

"Where did you sleep?" Ruby asked.

"I bet Pyrrha offered you her bed, right?" Blake asked humorously. Pyrrha choked on her juice.

"Whoa, Pyrrha, you okay?" Jaune asked.

" _COUGH, COUGH_ — yeah, no problem," Pyrrha said, sending a glare at Blake.

"Ren was kind enough to offer him his bed while he slept with Nora," Pyrrha explained.

"How unfortunate, I really hoping something would happen," Blake smirked at Pyrrha's blushing face.

"What is supposed to happen?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing," the two of them answered. The table erupted in laughter while Jaune just shrugged.

**Clack Clack Clack**

The sound of heels hitting the ground rang throughout the cafeteria. The group turned their heads towards the source of the sound; a black-haired woman with golden eyes. As the woman walked towards them, the young reaper started to sweat. Ruby became nervous the moment she recognized who it was: Cinder.

Cinder stopped in front of their table.

"Good Morning," Cinder greeted. Weiss wore a cold expression.

"Fall."

"Schnee."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Vacuo to close a deal for another 8 months, " Weiss asked, with an annoyed tone. Cinder just smiled.

"I was quite fortunate. Their minister of finance suddenly gave us the approval to set up our new factory. At first they were reluctant, but after some negotiations, well, I guess you can say that they found my terms...  _favorable_."

Weiss held her cold expression. This was why she didn't like Cinder, she worked in the grey areas. Bribery, blackmail, threats, Weiss knew the numerous rumors circulated around Cinder, but, so far, no evidence could support them. Still, the heiress was wary around her.

"So what can I help you with today, Miss Fall?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, I'm not here for you. I just came by to talk to Ruby," Cinder said, shifting her eyes to the fidgeting girl. Weiss went wide-eyed.

_Ruby!?_

"Hello, Ruby," Cinder waved her hand. Ruby nervously smiled as she waved back.

"H-Hey, Cinder. W-What's up?"

"I was hoping if you had time to accompany me to later this afternoon for some tea?"

"Uh— I'm not sure..."

"Please? I just want us to get to know each other a little better. After yesterday, I felt like we could be great friends."

"Uh.."

"I'm afraid that  _my_   _girlfriend_  is busy tonight," Weiss interjected. Cinder's smile didn't falter, instead, it grew bigger.

"Hmm~ I see, that's unfortunate. Well, I hope that we can spend some time together, soon. See you around, Ruby," Cinder said, before walking away. As the table watched her walk away, Cinder turned her head, and blew a kiss. The table's attention turned back to Ruby, who was nervously sweating under Weiss's stare.

 _"Whistle~_ Whoa Ruby, who was that bombshell, and why was she hitting on you?" Yang asked. Blake smacked her head.

"That was Cinder Fall, and yes Ruby, Why was she hitting on you?" Weiss asked.

"I-I bumped into her yesterday when I went to get snacks, and she wasn't hitting on me!"

"Yes she was! Did you see that look in her eyes!?"

"Didn't you hear her? She just wanted to be friends."

"When she said friends, she meant— ugh, never mind, look. I don't want you to be near her. She's bad news." The young reaper was surprised at how authoritative the heiress was being with her.

"Weiss, what's wrong? Why can't I hang out with her?" Ruby asked with a saddened expression. The heiress pinched her nose.

"She's not... someone you want to be around. Just trust me, okay?" The young reaper couldn't understand the heiress's concern.

"I can't just avoid her without giving her a chance, that's just unfair!" Ruby angrily said. The sudden tone from Ruby surprised Weiss, it was the first time she'd seen her angry. Ruby stood adamant, sporting her own glare. The heiress tried, but couldn't fight her reasoning with no plausible evidence. Weiss sighed.

"At least... don't be alone when you talk to her, can you promise me that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was a bit reluctant, but still nodded. She noticed the heiress looked away in a downcast manner. She grabbed Weiss's hand and brought them to her side.

"Hey, sorry for yelling." The heiress looked up, and gave her a weak smile.

"It's fine. You're were right, I was being unfair." Ruby kissed Weiss's forehead, causing Weiss to blush.

"You're such a dolt."

"At least I'm your dolt." They burst out in giggles, oblivious to their friend's stares. Jaune leaned over to Pyrrha.

"What just happened?" Jaune whispered.

"I think, Weiss just lost an argument," Pyrrha said. Everyone spent the rest of the morning thinking about how amazing Ruby was.

* * *

**_OMAKE - or sidestory -(idk, I'm figuring it out.)_ **

**_Magnetism_ **

_I wonder how this keeps happening?_  Penny thought, as she laid on top of Pyrrha.

Penny, once again, finds herself crashing into Pyrrha in the middle of the hallway. Books and papers were scattered all around them. Looking up from the floor, Pyrrha rubbed her head to see a familiar shade of orange.

"Oh, hello, Penny, how are you doing today?" Pyrrha asked.

" _Mphfmphfmphf_ ," Penny's reply was incoherent, probably because she was stuck between Pyrrha's breasts.

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked. After a couple struggles, Penny manages to pull out her head.

"Pwah! It's nice to see you too. Are you okay? Sorry about all this, again," Penny apologizes.

"No worries, it's fine. I've gotten used to it. If anything, it's helping me train my reflexes," Pyrrha said with a bright smile. Penny weakly laughed.

For almost 2 years, Penny had managed bump into Pyrrha like this everyday, no matter what. Whenever Penny was carrying a large stack of books, papers, or even falling out of a mech, Pyrrha was always there to give her a "soft" welcome. To this day, it puzzles her how they would always meet, or more specifically, why her face kept meeting her friend's chest.

 _It's not like I dislike them, if anything they're extremely comfortable to rest in, but..._  Penny looks up at her friend.

"?" Pyrrha smiles with a question mark.

_Is she really okay?_

Penny could still remember when they first met. It was in their first-year at Beacon, during the opening ceremony. That day, every new student was in the auditorium, listening to the headmaster's welcoming speech. Since Penny and Pyrrha both obtained the highest scores on the entrance exam, they were required to present a brief speech of their own. Weiss would've be there too, but she was in the middle of a company takeover. Backstage, Pyrrha was frantically pacing back and forth, while Penny was trying to memorize her lines. Penny could see how nervous Pyrrha was, so she went up to talk to her, in hopes of easing her own nervousness, but then she tripped, and the rest was history. At first, Pyrrha blushed at the contact, but as their meetings became more and more frequent, she got used to them.

"— Here, let me help you up," Penny said, as she stood up. She pulled Pyrrha up with her and dusted off her clothes.

"Hey, you know can tell me the truth if this really bothers you," Penny said. Pyrrha just returns a smile.

"Like I said, it's fine."

"Are you sur—"

"Pyrrha~" a yell called out to her from down the hall. Pyrrha turned around to see Jaune waving at her, urging her to come over. Penny looked up, and notices a blush come onto her friend's face.

"I'll be right there!" Pyrrha yelled back. The red-head quickly picked up her papers and books before running down the hall. Mid-run, she turns around and waves Penny goodbye.

"Ah, I'll see you later Penny!" When Pyrrha runs up to Jaune smile, Penny felt a small tinge in her chest.

**_Thump_ **

_Huh... What was that?_ Penny thought. She gripped her chest as she watched as Pyrrha and Jaune disappear in the distance, happily laughing and chatting away.

 _What is this... feeling? Something feels, unpleasant,_ she thought.

Penny picks up her belongings and heads in the opposite direction, pondering about what she felt. It couldn't have meant anything...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. lmk what you think.  
> Yeah, if you guy couldn't tell, I like fallen petals and whiterose.  
> ;^)


	17. Filler - Study Sessions and Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, cause I need time to write a real chapter lol...

**Side Story 1 - Study Sessions**

* * *

_How did I even end up here?_  Ruby thought, as she stared down a study sheet. It was 8:00 AM, she should be sleeping in. She looked around the classroom, seeing that only a handful of students bothered attending — it was a Sunday after all. Dr. Oobleck was lecturing at full speed despite it being a weekend. Ruby only listened a little to his lecture before slowly drifting off.

" _Yawn~_  This really sucks, how you holding up?" Jaune whispered to her. Ruby turned to the blonde next to her and sighed.

"Ugh, I just want to sleep~" Ruby complained, slouching on her desk.

"You can sleep when you pass that exam, and don't even try to pout your way out of this one," Weiss said, writing down notes as she diligently listened to the lecture. Ruby turned to the girl on the other side of her. The young reaper wanted to protest, but knew she couldn't. The only reason Weiss was attending make-up classes was for her. She thought back to how this all started.

It all began one day when all of Team RWBY were relaxing in their dorm room. Blake was quietly reading her book, Yang was rocking to music with her headphones on, Weiss was studying as usual, and Ruby was playing a game on her scroll. It was supposed to be like every other weekend, until Weiss asked a question.

"Hey Ruby, can I see your notes for Dr. Oobleck's class? I accidentally erased the last portion of his lecture," Weiss asked. The young reaper paused her game and looked up. Ruby gave her a confused look.

"Notes?"

"Yes, notes."

"Uh, no?" Weiss's stopped writing and looked at Ruby.

"What do you mean "no"? How did you plan on studying?"

"I didn't?" Ruby questionably said. Weiss stared at the young reaper for a couple moments until a realization suddenly hit her.

_Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen Ruby study for any of our classes, much less pay attention._

"Ruby, do you mind if I see the last few tests from all our classes?" Weiss asked.

"Sure!" Ruby hopped of her bed and scurried underneath her bed. Meanwhile, Yang and Blake looked at another, wondering what was going on. Ruby pulled out a stack of papers and walked over the Weiss.

"Here ya' go Weiss." The heiress looked over the papers.

_Let's see, Mathematics: A, Chemistry: A, Literature: A, Dust Studies: A... wait..._

"Wait, How are you getting these grades? I've never seen you study!?" Weiss asked. Ruby put a hand behind her head, shyly smiling. Before she could answer, Yang spoke.

"We're home-schooled. Dad was apparently a decent school teacher before he became a reaper. According to him, Ruby's a natural learner, and I'm the type to never study but get good grades," Yang proudly said.

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed. She had a hard time believing Yang shared the same level of intelligence as her.

"Actually, I am having a hard time in one class," Ruby shyly said. Weiss and Yang at Ruby.

"Which one?"

"... History."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That's Oobleck's.  _Sigh,_ How bad is it?" Weiss asked. Ruby pointed at the next page of papers in her hands. The heiress flipped to the next page, and went wide-eyed.

"WHAT!? How did you even intend on passing the final exam!? Or the class!?"

"I-uh-was planning on, um, whiffing it?  _Haha..._ " Ruby nervously laughed. The heiress couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Okay, we're going to have a emergency study session right now, we can't waste any time" Weiss yelled. She pulled Ruby over to her desk and placed a tower of books in front of her. The young reaper gulped.

"Weiss calm down, the exam is in 4 weeks, Ruby doesn't have to study right away," Blake said.

"Not on my watch. I'm not having my girlfriend risk repeating a year, just because she "whiffed" it."

"I have to repeat a year if I fail!?" Ruby cried out.

"Of course you do! What else did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know, summer school?" Weiss flicked Ruby's forehead.

"Ouch!"

"Beacon doesn't have a summer school, you dolt. The best we can do is bring your test scores up and attend make-up classes, and I doubt Ozpin is going to help," Weiss said.

"Awww, but Weiss—"

"—and here I thought I was going to take you out to this new bakery I found. They had the best chocolate cakes..."

"Okay, let's do this!" Ruby quickly opened a book and started reading, signaling the start of her long, gruesome journey to ace that exam.

"Why do I get a feeling she's going to do this every time to get Ruby to start studying?" Yang whispered to Blake.

"Probably because she will. Weiss is proving herself to be quite the girlfriend, she already knows how Ruby's ticks," Blake jokingly said.

"I'm not sure how I should feel about that." Yang wasn't sure if she should feel proud of Ruby finding someone that cared for her, or worried that she had found someone who also knew how to bribe her. The both of them watched as the young reaper and heiress quietly studied.

"Wait, if Ruby has good grades, then how would flunking one subject make her repeat a year?" Blake muttered.

Yang looked at her girlfriend for a moment, then back to her little sister.

"I think Weiss counts anything lower than a A is a failure."

"Don't tell them that — Weiss looks like she's having so much fun," she whispered back.

**_5 minutes later_ **

"Ruby, wake up, you dolt!"

* * *

**_OMAKE - Treasure_ **

Ruby was tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room. A lone candle illuminated her surroundings. The ropes binding her were tightened thrice to make sure she couldn't escape, but the young girl still struggled, desperate to escape her predicament. Then, she heard a sound.

**Clack Clack Clack**

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**  Ruby's heartbeat quickened. She struggled harder, but the ropes remained unmoved.

Fear filled the young girl eyes. She tried to remain composed, but her body's quivering form was evidence of how scared she truly was. What made her so scared? How foul, sinister, or terrifying was the source of the approaching sound to instill such terror into the great Ruby Rose? Out of all the crazy adventures she's been through, frightening monsters she's slayed, and insidious villains she's defeated, what else was left for her to fear? How did she even get tied up? Where was Yang and Blake to help bust her out? Will she ever eat cookies again?

**Clack Clack Clack-**

"Ruby Rose," a echoing voice called out, causing the young girl to freeze. A figure stepped out of the darkness and stood in front of her, revealing itself to be none other than Weiss Schnee.

"A-Admiral," Ruby said, failing to sound brave. The girl's fearful expression brought a smile to Weiss's face.

"I hope you found my accommodations...  _fitting_. We only reserve this room for the best," Weiss said.

"Haha, it's perfect, but I could really do without the restraints, really. After all these years, I never knew you were into ropes," Ruby joked. Weiss could see through Ruby's facade, the young girl's shaky smile told her how nervous she really was. Weiss scoffed.

"Well, after what you pulled off at Fort Beacon, I had to take extra precautions to make sure you couldn't escape. Again."

"Oh c'mon, Fort Beacon wasn't that bad!... What did I do?" Ruby asked. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She pulled out a scroll from her jacket. The scroll unraveled, the length of it rolled onto the floor past Ruby, hitting the wall behind her.

"Ahem, 20 crates of Atlesian royal chocolates, 10 barrels of milk, 300 pounds of flour, 100 pounds of baking soda, 95 bottles of root beer, 6 crates of strawberries, 70 crates of farm-raised eggs, 20 pounds of butter, 100 rolls of baking sheets, 50 barrels of sugar, a dust-powered oven, and 1 peppermint... I could go on, but did any of that sound familiar?"

"N-nope. Sounds like whoever stole all that really likes baking—"

"I never said they were stolen."

"Oh... uh—"

"You're such a dolt. Just admit it, you stole them. We even have eye-witnesses! A whole platoon of soldiers saw you and your crew moving crates of our supplies onto your ship."

"But—"

"And you're lucky I'm not putting you in a cell after what you did in Atlas! Stealing our entire candy reservoir, really? What did you even do with all that candy? Sell it to the merchants at Vacuo? Bribe the port guards at Mistral? Buy a small fortress off on Vale's coastline?" Weiss scowled as she waited for Ruby's answer, but all she heard was a quiet mumble.

"...  _mumble mumble mumble_..."

"What was that?"

"... I ate it all," Ruby confessed.

"..." They both stood in silence. One girl looked away in embarrassment, the other stood with her mouth agape.

"Are you telling me, the infamous pirate, Ruby Rose, the scourge of Remnant waters, the so-called Queen of Pirates, the red reaper of Atlas, the bane of my existence, simply ate the world's rarest collection of sweets!?" Weiss yelled. The young pirate scooched her chair backwards, inch by inch as Weiss walked towards her, until she hit a wall.

"T-they looked so tempting to eat! I couldn't help myself!" Ruby exclaimed. The scowl Weiss was wearing was burrowing holes into the young pirate's soul. Sweat protruded from her forehead, her voice quivered in fear; Ruby truly thought this was an end to her candy pirating days.

"I guess this calls for a real punishment," Weiss said. She slowly pulled out a small wooden container from her jacket.

"W-What is that?" Ruby asked in a shaky voice. She could see a devious smile forming on the admiral's face.

"Hehehehehe, I've been told my baking skills are quite "gifted". I was wondering if you taste these for me," Weiss opened the container.

"Oh, that doesn't sound so— WAIT— why are those cookies purple!?"

"No need to be afraid, just try them. Some of my soldiers said they tasted heavenly." The cookies were radiating a dark aura.

"D-DON'T YOU MEAN THEY SAW HEAVEN?"

"Why don't we find out right now? Unless you're willing to tell me where I can find your flagship, the Crescent Rose?"

Of all the things anyone could demand of her, the young pirate would never give up her prized ship. Ruby wore a nervous, but resolute expression as she stared into Weiss's eyes.

"Never."

"So be it." Weiss shoved the cookie into Ruby's mouth.

"Mmphf-mmphf-huh?"

"Well? Ready to talk now?" Weiss watched as Ruby slowly chew the cookie. What surprised her next was when Ruby's face went from confusion to pleasure.

"Wow, that was DELICIOUS!" Ruby exclaimed.

"WHAT!?"

"The dough crumbles perfectly together with the chocolate, the amount of butter and sugar is perfect, and the tinge of salt and caramel at the end,  _MMMM,_  I can't get enough! Can I have another one?"

"How are you okay? That confection sent half my crew to the med bay!"

"Weiss, I'm pretty sure that the cookie overcharged their taste buds because of how good it was! If it wasn't my over-sugary tastes, I probably would have fainted as well."

"You're joking," Weiss said in disbelief.

"I'm serious, you should start a bakery! Everyone would love it!" Ruby's glittering eyes and honest demeanor caused Weiss to blush.

"Haha, I-I don't know about that," Weiss shyly said.

"Well if you don't wanna open one up, at least you'll make a great wife..."

"Haha, yeah right, now you're just trying to get out of here."

"No really! I mean, you got a lot going on for you. You're pretty, smart, strong, you can cook, heck! You have a ship! Who doesn't want that?"

"People tend to stay away from me, they find me too "intimidating"," Weiss said with air quotes.

"Well, I don't-" Ruby quickly stopped talking realizing what she just said. They both blushed as they stood in silence.

"What do you mean—"

**BOOM!**

The wall of the room exploded, knocking aside Ruby and sending Weiss across the room.

"Cough, Cough, What the hell is going on!?" Weiss shouted. As Weiss struggled to get up, Yang and Blake swung in. They were wearing pirate clothes of course.

"Hey'a matey, hope we weren't interrupting anything. Just here to pick up my lil sis—"

"—and Captain," Yang and Blake said. Yang lifted her eye patch, looking at the still tied up Ruby.

"You look a little tied up there sis. I never knew Weissy here was into ropes."

"Haha, very funny Yang, also, I already said that!" Ruby shouted.

"Yang, just grab her and lets gets out of here, our ship is already taking fire."

"Righty-ho!," Yang picked up Ruby (who was still tied to a chair).

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Okay, that's our signal to get out of here, C'ya later Weissy~" Yang and Blake ran and jumped through the broken wall.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA-" Ruby screamed.

"Wait-" Weiss yelled as she ran after them. She stopped at the hole to see a small boat rowing towards a red ship. Another explosion rocked the ship, taking out the last of it's cannons, ensuring the Crescent Rose's swift escape.

"Looking forward to talking more next time Weiss! But you'll have to catch me again!" Ruby shouted from the small boat.

"AAARGH, I'LL HAVE YOU IN THE CELLAR NEXT TIME RUBY ROSE! I SWEAR ON IT!"

"HAHAHAHAHA" The young pirate's laughed as she boarded Crescent Rose and sailed away.

"Phew~ that was a close one Yang, where were you?" Ruby asked, glaring at her sister.

"She had a bet with Nora who could down a barrel of syrup whiskey the fastest. She won but then passed out," Blake explained.

"Hey! What happened to keeping that a secret?" Yang complained.

"After spilling all that syrup on my tail last night? I don't think so." Yang stuck her tongue out at Blake.

"Hey sis, what's that you got there?" Yang said, pointing at the small container in Ruby's hand.

"Oh, this? It's nothing. Now go check on damages, we need to make sure we're ready for our next heist."

"Aye Aye, Captain," Yang and Blake saluted before scurrying away. Ruby looked down at the box, and blushed.

_Until next time Weiss, my treasure, my—_

"Wake up already! Class is already over!"

"Bwahhh—!" Ruby awoke from her nap. She rubbed her eyes and looking around to see her other classmates leaving.

"Sigh, I can't believe you slept through the entire class. What am I going to do with you?" Weiss complained. Ruby simply laughed at her girlfriend's reaction, which agitated the heiress. Weiss shoved a stack of papers into Ruby's chest in frustration.

"Come on, we're almost late for Oobleck's class. I better see you awake for next class, or else I'm adding an hour to our next study session and taking away cookie privileges." Weiss walked away, leaving behind a dazed Ruby. As the young reaper sighed, Jaune came up to her and patted her shoulder.

"Geez, must be tough dealing with Weiss, especially when she's so sour, huh?" Ruby looked down at the stack of papers Weiss handed her, and smiled.

_'Here are the notes you missed. The circled points are topics that will be on the test next week. You can pay me back later. P.S.- You drool when your dreaming, you dolt.'_

"Nope, not at all. Weiss is always sweet!"

* * *

**3-19-18 - Hey guys, it's been awhile. Hope you guys enjoyed first FILLER CHAPTER.**

**So here is the deal - Haven't had time to work on the main story. Most of my brain juices is being used for design classes.**

**So, taking inspiration on how anime and manga's work, here is the FILLER ARC. - Omakes/side-stories that I came up with, easier to think and write about.**

**You can probably figure out when the side-stories are taking place.**

**Give thanks to StoryStratos for proofreading.**

**Hopefully, I can bust out more chapters since these are meant to be silly. If any of you guys have ideas for omakes or sidestories, lmk!**

**Well, cya guys later!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fillers.  
> I'm heading to hokkaido tomorrow for a week...I'll try to write something in the mean time...  
> Anyways, enjoy.  
> And let me know what you think.  
> P.s. - If you guys have any omake ideas you want to share, lmk, its fun developing an idea with another person.


	18. Keeping Up

After Team RWBY's eventful morning, the team followed Ruby to her locker to get her books, since Weiss said the two of them would have a "study session" later, much to Ruby's dismay. On the way there, Ruby was subjected to Yang's playful, but annoying, teasings about her new friend, Cinder. Yang knew that there was nothing really going on, but she couldn't miss out on the opportunity to tease her little sister.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Ruby," Yang said. "What did I tell you about hitting on two people at the same?" Ruby looked at her sister with confusion.

"Uh, nothing?"

"Exactly! I expected you to know better!" Yang dramatically said, shaking her head. The young reaper just rolled her eyes.

"I told you guys already, there's nothing going on between me and Cinder! I only met her yesterday." Ruby said.

"Suuure, and the next thing you're going to tell me is that your scythe started talking to you, right?" Yang teased.

"Hey! Don't bring my baby into this, and f.y.i., Crescent Rose tells better jokes than you, hmph," Ruby huffed. Before the blonde could counter, she felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned around, and was face to face with a smiling heiress. The smile on Weiss's face was stiff, unnatural, ominous, and unsettling.

"Yang, can you drop it, please? Ruby already said that there's nothing going on," Weiss said, nicely. Yang shivered. Instinct told her to not push the person in front of her and not break that off-putting smile. She held her stance, not letting the discomfort show on her face.

"...Fine," Yang surrendered, "—just stop smiling like that, it's giving me the creeps."

"What do you mean? I'm smiling like normal," Weiss monotonously said, tilting her head to the side. Ruby watched Yang slowly back away, oblivious of what was going on.

_I think her smile is cute though?_  Ruby thought, as she opened her locker. The moment she opened it, a pink envelope fell out.

"Huh? What is this?" Ruby picked up the envelope, and flipped it over. "From: Cinder—" Before Ruby could read the rest, Weiss snatched it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITCH—GRRRRR!," Weiss snarled at the letter. She turned her attention back to Ruby, with a fire in her eyes. "We're definitely going to talk about this later."

"—But, Weeeeeeeisssss~" Ruby complained.

"No buts! Cinder is dangerous, and I'm not going to let you go near her until I'm sure she's not up to anything."

"I thought we talked about this already," Ruby said.

"We did, but that was before she left a freaking love letter in your locker!"

"Weiss, you don't even know if it's even a love letter, heck, I didn't even get the chance to read it because you snatched it from me!"

"Does 'Read with care - I wrote this from the heart - From Cinder 3' not sound a love letter!?"

"Maybe she's just being poetic?" Ruby asked.

"Ugh— We'll talk about this later Ruby, I have to go," Weiss said, quickly fleeing.

clack-clack-clack-clack-clack-clack-clack

"Weiss! Get back here! We're not done talking yet!"

SWOOSH~

Yang and Blake quietly watched as Ruby chased Weiss down the halls.

"Weiss can really run in heels, huh?" Yang appraised.

"You should see her when she's late for morning classes," Blake said. "...should we get going?"

Yang smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

Downtown Beacon, a melting pot of cultures and people from the four continents. The mouth-watering aroma of grilled meats and fish filled the downtown air, drifting across crowds of people hastily walking past numerous shops filled with haggling merchants. Whether you were looking for overpriced food, exotic art, or borderline-illegal tech, this was the place to be. There was something for everyone there, even if they didn't realize they wanted it yet.

In the past, this part of the city was a dark slum where all the factories and mistreated Faunus workers resided, but ever since the SDC started investing into smaller businesses, most of them being Faunus laborers trying to uplift their own livelihoods, the slums transformed into a storming marketplace of merchants and entrepreneurs. Today, Downtown Beacon was home to countless businesses. Humans, Faunus, it didn't matter who or what you were, merchants and vendors didn't care as long as you spoke their language: lien. But if money didn't say much, a fist or two usually got something across.

Amidst the chaotic and greediest streets of Vale, a certain pair of girls traversed through the sea of people. Fortunately for them, one of them had a gruesome reputation as a walking disaster waiting to happen, so most tended to avoid their path. Once Yang and Blake entered the downtown market, all eyes were on them. They watched not out of curiosity, but out of fear.

Yang trailed Blake through the maze of shops, avoiding haggling vendors, pushy salesmen, and unwelcome cat-callers. After knocking down the fifth guy trying to flirt with them, Yang decided to stick closer to Blake. She didn't know what they were doing downtown, she had just agreed to come along.

"So, what did you need to do in the city anyways?" Yang curiously asked. "Unless that was an excuse to take me out on a surprise date? Hehe." Yang grinned.

Blake glared back at her. Yang froze in her tracks, stricken by a pair of alluring amber eyes. Blake suddenly grabbed her hand, causing the blonde's heartbeat to rise. Yang was mesmerized by the intensity in those hypnotic eyes, and the dark aura that radiated from them. A blush started to grow on Yang's face, extremely nervous at whatever her partner was about to do.

Yang gulped as Blake slowly opened her mouth, her heartbeat racing even more. Blake leaned in, and pressed her lips closer to her ear.

"Book shopping," Blake whispered. She hopped back with a smirk on her face. Yang stood there blushed, flustered, and confused.

"... seriously?" Yang asked.

"Yep," Blake cutely replied. "... do you have a problem with that?"

Yang shakes her head and hands. "N-No, not at all! It's just... WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?"

"Pfft, calm down. Look behind you," Blake nodded in said direction. Yang turned around to see several bodies lying on the ground twitching, and frothing at the mouth. "I'm surprised you didn't notice, I just hid behind your hair to hit them with a stun spell."

Yang coughed, and rested her hands on her hips. "... I-I knew that, I was already ready to take them on, you didn't have anything to worry about!" Yang bashfully said. Blake couldn't help but giggle.

"I know, but—" Blake twirled around, and smiled. "—then I wouldn't have gotten to see that adorable face you made."

Once again, Yang couldn't help but freeze up, letting her blush glow bright red. "Wha—!?"

"—Come on, let's get going already," Blake said, tugging at the blonde's arm. She blindingly followed, her face florid, and her mind a mess. Yang could easily sweep Blake off her feet, but that didn't mean she was immune to Blake returning in kind. It wasn't until they entered the inner markets that Yang finally snapped out of her daze.

"Sooo, book shopping? Not really the first thing that comes to mind as a good time for a date," Yang said. "I feel sorry for the other guys you brought here."

"Good thing there isn't any other guy then, just this loud, conceited, but somewhat-sexy girl that's following me around," Blake replied.

"Ooh, She sounds like a real piece of work, when can I meet her?" Yang said, raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Pfft, You're such a dork," Blake snarked.

"Careful there, you're almost starting to sound like the Ice Queen," Yang teased. "I think Weiss is starting to rub off on you."

"Hmm, now I think about it, I do feel the urge to cuddle with Ruby; Gothic-Lolita was always more my type anyways..."

"Grrr, I knew you liked them younger!" Yang playfully yelled. The blonde's response elicited a laugh from the noirette. Whether it was a laugh, giggle, or smile, it always made Yang's heart thump.

"Speaking of Ruby, I hope Weiss was able to work something out with her. Cinder being back is really messing with Weiss," Blake worriedly said. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"What's so bad about this Cinder, besides the obvious 'hitting on my sister in front her girlfriend' thing?" Yang asked.

"There's an obscenely large amount of rumors about her, bad ones, but they're just that, rumors. Half the student body is charmed by her, but the other half tries to stay away from her..." Blake explained.

"Hmm, it sounds like you're in the other half," Yang remarked.

"For good reason. I tried finding out if she had anything to hide, any dirty secrets, and do you know what I found?" Blake asked.

"Nothing?"

"Exactly, nothing. Everyone has a secret, even a small one. The fact that I couldn't find a even a speck of dirt on her can mean two things: one, she's an angel in the flesh, or two—"

"She's hiding something big," Yang finished. Blake nodded.

"Hey, don't worry about Cinder, if she does anything to hurt Weiss, that would make Ruby sad, so she's technically messing with me," Yang raised a fist. "I'll protect our little team, kitty-cat, you can count on it." Blake snuggled into Yang's arm, letting out a satisfied purr.

"I know... thanks," Blake said, smiling as Yang petted her head.

"Hehe, no prob—"

"Oh, here we are," Blake said. Yang looked ahead, to see a small rustic-looking shop. The first thing she noticed was the shop's wooden door. The door was decorated with splinters and scratch marks, a clear sign of something trying to claw it's way in. The next thing she took note of was the cracked windows, the glowing green moss growing from under the door, and how, in general, the whole shop looked out of place; It was as if the building had time traveled itself into present-day Vale.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Yang curiously asked, feeling extremely suspicious.

**CHIME-CHIME**

Yang heard the doorbell chime, and saw that Blake was no longer under her arm, but had already entered the shop. She caught a glimpse of Blake smirking at back at her, right before the door closed. Yang stood there, perplexed. This place looks fine... right? she asked herself. She looked up, to see the shop's sign snap off, and land right in front of her, scattering the dust around her.

_The Black Cat_ , the sign read.

"I guess this is fine..." She moved the sign aside, before reaching for the door handle.

Then the entire shop fell on her.

**SMASH**

"What the—" As Yang sat up from the rubble, she noticed that she was no longer outside, but now inside the shop. "—hell?"

"Welcome to The Black Cat's Magical Emporium and Wares!" a strange robed old man yelled out. He had his back facing her, as he stood on a ladder, sorting out a series of cabinets. Yang sat there, once again, blinking. Today was certainly full of surprises.

"UM— WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Yang yelled. "The freakin' building just fell on me!"

"Oh! Don't worry 'bout that, it's just a small prank for first timers, hehehe," the old shopkeeper laughed. "Go ahead and look around. Ah! Remember, whatever you break, you buy!"

"... Alrighty then..."

Oh Blakey, you knew that was going to happen, didn't you?

Yang dusted herself off and looked around. The interior of the building was nothing like the outside. The floor and walls were made of wood, but unlike the shop's exterior, they were glistening, without any signs of scratches or wear. Three flight of spiral stairs lead up to floors occupied by dozens of bookshelves. Chandeliers lit each floor, radiating a bright orange fire in each bulb. Flame sprites danced on the chandeliers, dancing to a merry tune sung by a croaking frog. Wands floated from bookshelf to bookshelf, checking books in and out of carts that seemed to push themselves.

Yang walked around, amazed by the magical wonders that surrounded her. In one corner, there was a tavern where wizards and witches were conversing over a cup of coffee, while in the other, there was a dwarf selling wands, swords, and different trinkets to a group of adventurers and Faunus lizards. Fairies flew around, disturbing different customers with small pranks of their own, and lesser demons scurried about, cleaning up any unnecessary messes.

"Wow~ What is this place!?" Yang exclaimed. The old shop keeper turned around.

"What do you mean "What is this place?"" he said in a mocking tone. "I just told ya' was a magical emporium! What kind of bloated-toad-turd-for-brain question is tha—" the old shopkeeper paused. An awkward silence filled the air. Yang scratched her head, confused why the old man was silently staring at her.

Do I have something on my face? Yang thought. She watched as the color slowly left the old man's face, his expression changing from annoyed to a ghastly pale.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S YANG XIAO LONG!" the old shopkeeper yelled. Everyone in the shop looked at her, and panicked. Chaos ensued.

"That maniac is here!?"

"Make a run for it!"

"I thought this place was safe!?"

"Get the dust!"

"Oi, I want my money back!"

"Kyaa, I hope she punches my body!"

The sound of cups breaking and books dropping filled the entire shop. Wizards, witches, and other magical beings hurriedly ran to and fro throughout the shop, trying to secure their belongings, or take whatever wasn't nailed down. The spell casters recited chants to open portals, the dwarfs and lesser demons tried digging tunnels through the walls, and adventurers prepared their weapons for a fight to the death.

Yang raised a finger, "Um—"

**BOOM**

A gunshot rang in the air, causing everyone to freeze. A shadowy figure jumped off the third floor, landing silently in front of Yang. The shadows receded, along with the gun, revealing the figure to be Blake.

"Hold it, she's with me," Blake yelled out. "We're aren't here to cause any trouble." The panicked crowds looked at one another, and back.

"A-a-are you s-sure?" A shaky voice asked. Blake gave a reassuring nod.

"We're just here to pick up something, then we'll be on our way," Blake said. A collective breathe of relief echoed throughout shop.

"Whatever it is, just take it and go!" The old shop keeper shakily said, as he fearfully peered from under a table. Blake grabbed Yang's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Uh, bye?" Yang confusedly said. The moment they stepped out, the door immediately shut. Caution tape wrapped itself around the building, before it glowed brightly. Once the glow stopped, the magic shop was no longer there, and instead, a normal bakery took its place.

"What happened to the shop?" Yang asked. Blake pinched the bridge of her nose, while letting out a long sigh.

"Sigh~ The shop is probably going to be closed for awhile, until the shopkeeper can get things in order again... I just hope they won't revoke my membership... I saved up so many points here..." Blake said.

"Uh— sorry?" Yang apologized.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Blake asked, resting her hand on her hips.

"What?"

"Why did everyone in the shop basically dropped dead when they saw you?" Blake demanded.

"Uh—My reputation precedes me?" Yang nervously said. "Hahaha.." The blonde shrank under the noirette's glare.

"Mhm, well, I guess it's fine, since I got the books and grimoires I wanted for free," Blake said, holding up a bag of books. "It would have costed me a fortune."

"What was that place anyways?" Yang asked. "I've never been in a magic emporius... emopromius?... empor—"

"Magic emporium," Blake corrected. "It's basically a supermarket for magic supplies. There's a few of them in Beacon, but I like The Black Cat because it has a bookstore," she explained. "Anyways, we can go head back to the dorms now, I got everything I needed."

Blake only walked a couple of steps before she felt something grab her hand. She turned around, and curiously looked at the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"We don't actually have to head back yet," Yang said. "We got the whole day to ourselves, and as much as I love cuddling in bed while you read a book, I prefer the occasional date once in a while."

"We do go on dates?"

"I don't think studying at the library or napping in the courtyard counts as real dates," Yang explained.

"Hmm..." Blake hummed. It has been a while since we actually went out... Blake rubbed her chin, thinking about her plans/ She didn't have anything else to do today besides read the books she bought, so a date didn't sound like a bad idea. She glanced the blonde, whose eagerness was openly displayed on her face.

"I don't know..." Blake said, pretending to ponder "I was looking forward to reading these books..."

"Oh please, please, we're out here already, I promise to show you good time," Yang pleaded. "I'll even take you to this place I know that serves great sushi." Yang swore she saw Blake's cat ears stand up at the mention of seafood.

"I-I guess it's been awhile since we had a real date," Blake replied, wiping away a small trail of drool. Yang beamed, and swooped Blake into a bear hug.

"Woo! Let's not waste anytime then!" Yang yelled, carrying Blake as she ran deeper into the marketplace.

* * *

**Back at The Black Cat**

"Hmm..." The old shopkeeper hummed. After calming the other patrons in the shop, he searched through his records to see what Blake had ordered. He held a magnifying glass, searching through the scribbles of writing on his scrolls.

"Let's see, let's see, 'Idiot's Guide to Romance,' 'The Man with 3 Souls,' 'Ninjas of Love Vol.3'— Bah! Who reads this garbage?!" He grumbled. "— 'Theory of Light Magic', 'How to Train Your Demon,' and..." The old man went wide-eyed. He stumbled back, dropping his magnifying glass as he bumped into the wall behind him.

"I-It can't be..."

* * *

**NIGHTTIME IN DOWNTOWN BEACON**

"C'mon Blakey, I promise that this'll be fun!"

"I don't know Yang, this place looks... suspicious," Blake said. In front of her, stood the entrance to a giant warehouse. Tall steel double-doors decorated in numerous gang signs, graffiti, and dents already made Blake want to leave. "I was already surprised you took me out to a museum and sushi bar today, but this one takes the cake... are you sure it's safe?"

"Don't worry, I've been here before," Yang said, tugging the reluctant Blake. "This is the best night club around here."

"Am I even allowed in here, I don't know about you, but technically, I'm still underage."

"Hehe, if you're underage, I guess that makes me the cougar," Yang winked. "I know the place, trust me, you'll be fine."

Blake looked back at the double-doors. She thought about the horrors that awaited her in the club, being stuck in a room of adrenaline filled people. It was bad enough the room smelled of sweat and cheap cologne and perfumes, but it was nightmare for a Faunus with heightened senses, which included, to her dismay, smell. As Blake was lost in thought, she made the mistake of looking up, and made contact with a pair of excited lilac eyes.

"Sigh... Okay, fine, let's go in—"

The instant she answered, the next thing that happened left her speechless.

**_BAM!_ **

Yang punched the door. When Yang pulled her fist back, a large gaping hole was left in the steel doors. She then tore the steel doors off and slammed them down hard onto the ground. A blast of warm musky air and loud music assaulted them. Without pause, Yang confidently strutted in. Blake swore she caught a glimpse of Yang smirking at her, right before she disappeared into the club.

"Why couldn't I be in love with someone normal?," Blake asked, before following after Yang.

Dim lights illuminated the room for the crowds of people that partied wildly on the dance floor. They swayed to the beat of techno music, the bass in the oversized speakers amped up to the point of vibrating the liquid in their glasses. The floor was illuminated with white tiles, flashing on and off to the tune of the DJ. They hadn't noticed Yang's rough entrance yet.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK?" Yang yelled out. The crowds of people turned their heads to the blonde yelling at them and cheered.

"""YANG—!"""

"""—XIAO LONG!""" a unison of more angry-toned voices called out.

**_KA-CHUCK_ **

Dozens of guns and swords instantly surrounded her. Blake popped her head from behind Yang, to see a group of grunts in tuxedoes and top hats pointing their weapons at them. Yang couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like the last beating I gave you guys wasn't enough, huh?" Yang said, cracking her knuckles.

"STOP! STOP! NOBODY! SHOOT! HER!" a disgruntled voice shouted. Everyone turned their attention the tall burly bearded man, dressed in a black vest and tie, walking towards them.

"Hey Junior!" Yang greeted, smiling as she waved at him.

"Haha, blondie... What brings you here?" Junior worriedly asked. Yang rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Well, why do people come to clubs? To party, duh!" Yang replied."Also, you owe me a drink." She grabbed his tie, pulling him towards the bar. A few steps in, she looked back to see Blake still standing there, stunned.

"C'mon Blakey, this place makes a killer strawberry sunrise," Yang winked.

"R-Right..." Blake absentmindedly said.

* * *

Two strawberry sunrises slammed down on the glass counter.

"Here, two strawberry sunrises, one without alcohol, one with an umbrella " Junior said. Yang grabbed the drink and squealed as she sipped it. Blake sipped it as well, and, to her surprise, it was actually good. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Nope!" Yang said, sipping the rest of her drink. "Oh, have you met girlfriend, Blake?" Yang asked, pointing at her. Junior couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the raven-haired girl.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Junior said. Blake smiled.

"I'll try to make sure she's doesn't get too crazy," Blake replied.

"Heh, I like her already, she's got a brain her shoulders," Junior said. "Fair warning, watch out for Melanie and Militia, they're on shift tonight."

"Who's Melanie and Militia?" Blake asked.

"What, she didn't tell you about—"

"Junior, I think it's time for you to leave," Yang said, slamming a fist on the counter. Without another word, he scurried off.

"... well?" Blake said, raising an eyebrow. Yang looked away.

_zuuuuuuuuu~stare~_

Yang felt sweat drip down her face as Blake continued staring her down. The blonde reaper felt her resolve slowly crumble away with each passing second, her perseverance being tested to its limits.

"You know that I'm just going to sit here until you talk, right?" Blake said expectantly.

"... OKAY! OKAY! FINE! I used to date them, there, happy?" Yang frustratingly gave in, slamming her head down. Blake blinked in surprise.

"Wait, you dated both of them!?... Don't tell me..."

"Yep," Yang grumbled. "Both at the same time... it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be, and let's just say we didn't end on a good note... are you mad?" Yang asked.

"Maybe... why did you do it?" Blake curiously asked.

"It was a year ago, I was a different person then! I was just bored, and super drunk. Melanie liked drinking, and Militia liked dancing, so, y'know, I thought 'might as well'... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I was hoping you didn't have to find out, considering what's happening with little Rubes and Ice Queen," Yang said.

Blake quietly sipped her drink, letting the silence torture the blonde. Secretly, Blake actually enjoyed seeing Yang squirm.

"I can't say that I'm mad..." Blake looked down, swirling the ice in her glass. "... but if I know anything about trying to forget the past, I can understand a little. Your past is yours to tell, and I'm not going to force you share it, even if I'm your master."

Phew, I thought I was a goner there, Yang thought.

"But—"

Yang stiffened at Blake's devilish smile. It was a type of smile that sent shivers down her back, but also the type that made her feel excited.

"—I guess you can appease your master's anger with a dance, as punishment," Blake said, as she held out her hand. Yang simply stared at the hand, as if it was a foreign spectacle.

"O-Of course! Get ready, you're about to experience the best dance of your life!" Yang enthusiastically said. She took the raven-haired girl's hand, and whisked her onto the dance floor.

Blake never had the chance to dance in her White Fang days, so she felt a little excited to have Yang show her what it was like. As they passed by the DJ, Yang tossed him a couple lien and a disc. The DJ briefly looked at the disc, before giving the blonde an approving nod. The moment Yang stepped on the dance floor, the lights changed. White lights flashed above them, brightening up the dimly lit club. The whole mood of the club, shifted as dancers and party-goers became more excited. The song that Yang threw to the DJ was her favorite "I Burn" remix.

Yang pulled Blake close, their bodies inches apart. Yang placed her arms over Blake's shoulders and leaned in. "Just dance to the beat, and if you get lost, just look at me," she whispered. Blake watched as Yang stepped back and started swaying her body. She traced her hands down her body, going over and under her breasts, before trialing down her toned stomach, and around her. Yang then bent over, then curved her body up, flicking her hair to the side.

Blake couldn't help but be mesmerized, her eyes following Yang's every move. Then, Yang placed her hands on Blake's shoulder, slowly tracing them down her shirt and over her sides.

**THUMP THUMP**

Blake wasn't sure if it was the music, or her heart, that was beating hard. Warm soft hands slowly traced over her stomach and around her, sending a tingling feeling down her legs. Then, the soft touch that enveloped her became a firm hold. Blake moaned as Yang pulled her close.

"Not much of a dancer, huh?" Yang asked. Blake couldn't respond, her senses overloaded by the way Yang was touching her. Upon seeing the way Blake reacted to her tease, Yang came up with an idea that she knew Blake would love.

"I've got an idea." Yang then pulled Blake over to a curtained room with a leather couch, and pushed her down. Yang straddled her hips, hovering over the blushing girl. Blake licked her lips as she watched the perspiration on Yang's body trail down between her breasts and stomach. Yang recognized the hunger in her girlfriend's eyes and smiled. She leaned in, hovering her lips inches away from Blake's.

"Like what you see?" Yang whispered.

Blake nodded, her lips seeking out that soft sensation, but then Yang pulled back.

"Sorry, no touching. Just enjoy the show," Yang teased, smiling. She continued her swaying, tracing her hands down her body just like before, but when she traced her hands down from her own thighs to Blake's lap, Blake's heart raced. The blonde's soft touch slowly slided up her thighs, and then creeped under her shirt. Blake shivered at the way the hands roamed around her body, exploring lands that itched to be touched. The hands found their way to her breasts, cupping them in a firm squeeze.

_"Nnnnngh,"_  Blake moaned. "Y-Yang..."

Yang finally gave in to Blake's pleads, kissing her as she continued teasing her breasts. Her tongue ravaged her mouth, as Blake ruffled Yang's hair. They sucked each other's lips, not wanting to let go of one another. Yang broke the kiss and bit Blake's neck, eliciting another loud moan.

_"Haa, haa_ , Y-Yang, n-not here—  _NNNNNNNGH~"_  Blake moaned, as Yang bit down harder. Blake knew it was futile, as her arms were pinned down. Her neck continued to be decorated with more love marks. Her cry of pleasures only fueled the blonde's desire to fulfill her master's wishes, biting down harder as the moans got louder. Pretty soon, the tingling feeling between their legs became unbearable. The hunger in their eyes starved for each other's taste. A hand moved down under Blake's pants. Lilac eyes met amber.

"Are you sure about that?" Yang asked

Among the crowded dance floor and loud music, a pair of young girls craved each other. They ignored the world around them, as they created their own.

"Blake."

"Yang."

Lips passionately met again, as hands eagerly started removing the other's shirt. Yang's was the first to be thrown off, revealing her large chest, and yellow-laced bra, eliciting a satisfied purr from Blake.

Blake then threw her shirt off, showing off her pure white skin, and black-laced bra. Yang leaned in, pressing another kiss onto Blake's chest.

"You're so beautiful," Yang said, planting wet kisses down Blake's body. "I can't get enough."

_"Mmmm_ , you're—  _mmm_ — beautiful as well," Blake said.  _"Haa, Haa_ , l-let me have a turn."

"Hehe, fine," Yang said smiling, as she pulled back. Blake smiled as she moved her hands behind Yang's back. As she was about to remove her bra, her saw something. In the small opening of the curtain, she caught a glimpse of her past amongst the crowd outside.

_I-It can't be. What is HE doing here!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crit/suggestions/omake ideas are encouraged.


	19. Trouble in the Club

**3 years ago**

"Blake."

The girl lowered her book and glanced to her side. Fragile leaves drifted around her, their color reminding her about the changing seasons in Forever Fall. Deep hues covered the landscape, coincidentally matching the person sitting beside her.

_Red, the color of his hair._

"What is it?"

"...Have you thought about my offer?"

"You know I can't."

"You can."

"I can't."

"Did you finally stop caring about what's happening out there?"

Blake slams her book shut, setting aside. "What? Of course not—"

"—then give me a real reason."

"...I want to fight, but I already told you, there are rules—"

"Rules that were made to hold us down. This is your chance to make a difference. Together, we could give the Faunus what they need—the power to fight back."

_Red, the color of his determination._

"It almost sounds like you want me to be a hero."

The man laughs, "Heh, maybe I am."

"... You really think they'll listen?"

"They'll have to if they want to survive."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. It's the first day for the new White Fang, and they want everyone to know it."

"I see..."

"So I'll ask again, will you come with me? The Faunus needs us Blake, I need you."

"... Yes."

_Red, the color of her foolishness._

"I will follow anywhere—"

* * *

"—Adam?"

Blake stared in disbelief. Painful memories surfaced and intense emotions stormed inside her.

Violence. Screams. Bloodshed. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the noise.

_It can't be, it couldn't..._

She looked again.

**_THUMP THUMP THUMP_ **

Red hair. Broken horns.

She panicked.

**_THUMP THUMP THUMP_ **

She was reminded of the path of destruction he left in his wake, the gruesome lengths he would go to get what he wanted, and the searing words he left her—

"Blake?"

Blake snapped out of her panic when she felt warm hands cup the sides of her face. "You okay?" Yang worriedly asked. A concerned pair of lilac eyes looked at her, seeking reassurance.

"I-I'm fine," Blake replied, not realizing how flushed her face was.

"You sure? You were shaking, and your eyes were doing that weird cat thing again... or was I doing that good?" Yang teased, leaning in for a kiss. "I was trying something new but damn, I didn't think you would like it this much."

"I-I guess I was getting a little bit too into it," Blake weakly smiled. "U-um, I need a break." The noirette unstradled herself from Yang, and started to pick up her clothes around the room. Yang was shocked. One moment they were all over each other, and the next she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Wait, what!? You're leaving?" Yang questioned. " You're not even going to stay here to rest?"

"Sorry, I just remembered I had something to do. It'll be quick, and we can continue later, promise!" Blake answered.

After she finished buttoning the last button of her shirt, she made her way outside, leaving behind a dumbfounded girlfriend.

"...Did I just get blue-beaned..."

Pushing aside the curtains, Blake looked around. The club was still as wild as she last saw it, except now it seemed like even more people had joined the dance floor. Blake scanned the room, trying to ignore the blasting music and crazed dancers. In the corner of her eye, she spotted four figures circle around the crowd, making their way into the VIP section; all of them wore a familiar white mask.

_Fuck, what are they doing here,_  she cursed. If being in the White Fang taught her anything, it was that their presence anywhere was akin to bad luck. Blake closely watched them, her eyes following their every movement.

She continued circling the White Fang members from across of the crowd, never taking her eyes off them, like a hunter stalking it's prey. Unfortunately for Blake, she bumped into someone, knocking her down.

**_bump_ **

"Hey, watch it! You almost spilled my drink!"

"Ugh, I swear, people these days."

Blake looked up to see two girls. They both seemed to be twins, as they both had the same face and black hair, the only difference being their choice of attire and hair length. One girl had long hair who wore a white feather scarf, long white boots that emphasized her long legs, and a gaudy white dress that was seemed a little too short to be legal. In contrast to her white themed sister, the other sibling had short hair and wore a red strapless dress that emphasized her upper body, red laced boots, and a black feather scarf.

Blake quickly got up and looked behind the twins, just in time to see the last of the White Fang members enter the VIP section. But before Blake could make her way there, she was stopped by a hand harshly grabbing her arm.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

_Ugh, I don't have time to deal with this right now,_  Blake mentally groaned.

"Sorry. Now, let. Me. Go," she hissed. That didn't sit well with the twins.

"Oh, feisty~"

"This bitch has some nerve—" Just as Militia was about to slap Blake, Yang popped out of the curtain room, causing the three girls to turn their heads with raised eyebrows.

"Blake, wait up! Where are you going!? You can't expect to just leave... me... like... this..." Yang trailed off, seeing Blake with the the two people she definitely did not want her to meet.

"Uh... hey there, Melanie... Militia," Yang sweated.

"Hi Yang~ it's been awhile," Melanie waved.

"I can see that you're doing well.  _Whistle_ , nice view by the way," Militia admired.

"Huh?" Yang looked down to see that she had forgotten to put on her shirt and bra. "Oh, uh— be right back!" Yang hurriedly shut the curtain. She promptly returned with a nervous grin, and a shirt on.

"Soooo... I see that you've met Blake," Yang nervously said.

"Who, her? Is she another one of your victims?" Melanie asked.

"Poor girl, poor taste," Militia sadly sighed.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking to there," Yang angrily declared. The twins looked suspiciously back at Blake, who glared at them before pulling her arm away and storming off.

"... Seriously? That's who you're seeing now?"

"Does your girlfriend always act like a bitch?"

Yang couldn't help but nervously laugh while scratching the back of her head. "S-She isn't normally like this... I should probably go talk to her, so see you girls later—" Melanie instantly grabbed Yang by one arm while Militia grabbed the other, trapping the blonde in a tight hold.

"Oh no you don't, we still—"

"—have some unresolved 'business' to talk about."

**_GULP_ **

Meanwhile, with Blake, she was able to successfully sneak past the entrance guards. She slipped in and out of their shadows, patiently waiting for one of them to walk past the room where she sensed the most danger from.

_This place's security is too lax. A single guard for the entire hallway? Why are the White Fang even here? They would never set foot in a human establishment,_  Blake questioned. When the guard finally walked past the room, Blake silently emerged from his shadow, and knocked him out. Blake held out her hand and chanted a spell, commanding the shadows to keep the guard standing.

_Good thing this guy has shades on, he's going to be out awhile._  Blake looked at the door, and placed her hand on it.

"From shadows I came, from shadows I will see," Blake chanted, closing her eyes as the world around her turned black.

When she opened her eyes, she was inside the dimly lit room, or to be precise, her shadow form was. Invisible to the eye, undetectable, and perfect for infiltration missions; it was her signature spell. She noted her surroundings — generic furniture, dim lighting, cheap alcohol, and a man in a white trench coat and top hat sitting across a table from four obviously unhappy White Fang members.

_Let's see, a dog, a rhino, and leopard faunas, no doubt body guards, and lastly..._

Sitting across form the man was one of the world's most wanted terrorist, the leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus.

"... Roman, you better tell me why we're in this human dump," Adam asked.

"What, you don't like the music? Lighten up a little, this place has the best drinks in Vale," Roman smiled, taking a smoke from his cigar.

"Roman..." Adam growled.

"Relax, sheesh," Roman rolled his eyes. "It's always business with you animals," he grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just said that this would be last place the police are going to be sniffing around. Just some random night club filled with noisy, annoying, teenagers," Roman replied.

Adam slammed his fist onto the table. "Enough, do you have the shipments ready?"

Taking another whiff of his cigar, Roman took out a set of keycards, and threw them onto the table. "Yeah, yeah... they're in town," Roman confirmed. "You'll find all the dust you'll need in the warehouses by the docks. Just make sure you have them all out by morning, or else the sailors are going to notice something is off."

Blake gasped.  _Wait, the White Fang is working with a human!? What the hell are you planning Adam?_

"Excellent, I'll tell my people will be here in an hour with trucks, make sure you tell them what to do," Adam ordered.

"Hey, when did I start taking orders from you?" Roman complained, "You think I have the time to manage this? I'm not a freaking zookeeper." At that comment, the three other White Fang members growled at him.

"You better watch your tongue, Roman," Adam threatened, unsheathing his katana at Roman, "I don't care how useful you are or who you work for; if you ever say that again, I will not hesitate to slice your throat."

Roman looked at the blade, pretending to look at it seriously, but instead laughed, "Pfft, right," He moved the blade aside with his finger, upsetting the red-haired Faunus even more, "Just remember what happens when you don't deliver what you promised. I've held up my end of the bargain," Roman gets up and walks to the door, "Now let's see you hold yours."

Just as Roman was about to open the door, he paused.

"What's wrong?" one of the bodyguards asked.

"Hmmm..." Roman opened the door and peeked out, seeing nothing but a empty hallway and the standing guard. The orange-haired man curiously looked at the guard.

"...We're done here, you can leave."

The guard nodded, then walked away.

"... Huh, guess the booze is getting to me," Roman mumbled.

The guard stepped out the entrance and made his way to the back of the club, before collapsing. Blake jumped out of his shadow and surveyed her surroundings, making sure she wasn't followed.

_The White Fang is in Beacon and they're transporting dust, why though..._  Blake pondered,  _They have no reason to be in Beacon, Faunus discrimination is weakening here... did something happen in Atlas?_

"I need to do something... but first," Blake looks back in the direction where she last saw Yang. She spotted the blonde at the bar with the twins, and seemed to be... comforting them? " _Sigh_ , and today was going so well too," Blake sighed.

* * *

Two tequila bottles slam down hard on the counter. The people at the bar watch in amazement as two girls finish chugging their third bottle of tequila.

"WAAAAHAA, I'm never going to find the one!" Melanie whined.

" _Sniff— Sniff—_  W-We're never going to find anyone like you," Militia sniffled.

Yang was trapped.

After Blake left, Yang was dragged to the bar by Melanie and Militia. It was a well known fact amongst the staff that the Malachite twins should never, ever, ever, drink tequila. But after the twins had beaten up the previous bartender, the new one quickly gave in to their demands. Which led to Yang's current ordeal, stuck at the bar with Melanie and Militia, who were clinging to her arms, stupidly drunk. Years of relationships and dating advice couldn't have prepared her for this.

"Blakey, where are you?" Yang cried.

Yang looked around, her sorry expression pleading for any form of help, but everyone in the vicinity quickly looked away.

_Traitors!_

Yang turned back around. "N-Now calm down girls. Y'know what they say, there's plenty of fish in the sea," Yang reassured.

Militia then grabbed Yang's collar and shook her violently. "YOU'RE A FREAKING MERMAID THEN," she shouted.

_What did I do to deserve this,_ Yang mentally cried.

"After what you did to us... after what you did to us..." Militia trailed off, quickly downing another bottle.

"W-W-W-What did I do?" Yang asked, still being shaken around. Melanie glared at her. "You don't remember!?"

"Uhhhhh," Yang paused. "I don't really... recall—"

**_CRACK_ **

Militia slammed her fist down. "You beat us."

Yang blinked at her. "What?"

"You beat us at our own game, do you know how devastating that is to a succubus!?" Militia flailed.

"... I'm sorry, I'm not following. What game?"

"What do you think?" Militia asked, sliding Yang's hand down her body.

"Oh... OHHHHH... Wait, being better at sex is a bad thing!?" Yang yelled.

"YES!" The twins yelled. "Now, every time we find someone, it's never as good," Melanie said with tears in her eyes. "You tainted us, and our succubus bodies can't forget."

"You better take responsibility," Militia whispered. The cogs and gears started to turn in Yang's head.

"Um— I don't like where this is going," Yang panicked.

Melanie and Militia just smiled with a mischievous glint in their eyes. "Hehehehe, don't worry, we do," they giggled.

"I'll get the top, you get the bottom?" Melanie suggested.

"Like usual," Militia smiled.

"Can't we talk this out?" Yang pleaded.

To Yang's surprise, Militia was already halfway through unbuttoning Yang's shirt. "Just think of it as payback for that one time you called out my sister's name when we were in bed."

"I told ya it was an accident!" Yang yelled. "You guys are freaking twins!"

"We have different hair!" Melanie yelled.

"Uh-I was drunk?" Yang winced.

"..."The twins stared at Yang with contempt before continuing their advance.

"Wa-wait, I'm in a committed relationship now!"

"She can join in too."

"People are watching!"

"That's actually a turn on for us."

"H-H-Hang on— WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIT!" Yang screamed as a drunken Melanie and Militia pounced her. Yang struggled to hold off the twins, who were hastily trying to remove her clothes. She could slowly feel her strength fade away as seductive whispers filled her head.

_"Don't worry, it'll be all over soon."_

_"It'll be like old times, hehe."_

"Argh—wait—hang on! Stop trying taking off my shirt, I just put that on! Hey listen to me— _eeek!_ —Okay, I said, WAIT!"

* * *

"Uh— What happened here?" Blake asked. Yang looked up from a mountain of empty bottles. Sitting next to her, was Melanie and Militia, who had their heads slammed into the table, passed out.

Yang answered back with a solemn expression. "Trust me, you don't want to know..."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Right... you wanna go?"

"Yes please," Yang begged. The blonde grabbed Blake's hand, promptly leading her towards to the exit.

"So, do you wanna explain why you ditched me earlier?" Yang asked.

"I'll explain later, for now, I just want to get back and get some sleep," Blake yawned.

Yang then leaned against Blake as they walked, and closed her eyes. "Agreed."

"... Hey Yang..."

"Hm, yeah?"

"I—" Blake paused.

_I'll find you Blake, you can't run away._

"—I just wanted to say thank you for today. It was a wonderful date."

Yang smiles, and pecks her cheek, "Heh, no problem, anything for you babe."

Blake blushes and kisses back. They continue holding onto each other as they make their way back home, in silence and warmth.

Later that, when the rest of Team RWBY was sound asleep, a shadow silently dashed through the city. Every spirit and magical creature hid, fearful of the shadow. The darkness twisted and turned, as the beast swam through it, hellbent on it's hunt.

Tonight, the black beast returns.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-6-9-18- Hey guys, it's been awhile. Ho pe you guys enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Important Note: I'm going to be taking a break from this story for awhile. Just a break, maybe start writing a new story.
> 
> -Reason being that I'm having trouble coming up with new ideas, haven't been a problem before, but school has been zapping all my good ideas.
> 
> -Another reason is because I started to pick up a new hobby: Drawing. The endgame there is drawing a fan manga for this fanfic, so wish me luck.
> 
> -Last reason, Oneshots and different stories started to pop into my head as of late rather than Grim Reaper and Heiress ideas.
> 
> [Proximate wait time for next chapter: another month - depends]
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Make sure to leave a review/omake ideas/comment.
> 
> Give thanks to Storystratos for proofreading this.
> 
> (p.s - still working on the omake ideas you guys sent me. )


	20. Danger

Rain.

Blake never liked the rain, it always left her in a gloomy mood, even when she was reading her favorite book. It was a remembrance of a time it left her awake in the middle of the night back at her family's cottage, the sound of never-ending droplets thundering against the windows, rattling the glass as she innocently feared that it was a monster trying to break in; but now, she hated the rain for obvious reasons: it was cold and annoyingly loud.

The rain dampened her clothes, it dulled her senses, and it slowed her down.

Overall, it made hunts more difficult, nevertheless, she ran.

As she swam through the darkness of the city, the streets were bare of any life. The unexpected downpour encouraged those that were still out to seek shelter or retire early. The empty city made it easier for her to run along the streets, rather than take the long twisting turns of the back alleys. Without the fear of being spotted by weary eyes, she didn't hold back. Shadows gathered around her as she strode, each step hastened by the shifting darkness beneath her feet. Eventually, her entire form was consumed, a jet black suit covered her from head to toe, with only the amber glow of her eyes piercing through.

Shadow Form - a spell that allowed the caster to absorb the shadows, greatly increasing their physical abilities. She didn't like using it because it came with a heavy price, but for what she was going to do tonight, she was willing to pay it.

The sight of the shipyard soon entered her vision. A large fence and a guard post blocked her way, but she made short work of them and jumped, knocking out the guards as she soared in the air, before landing past them. For once, she would have to thank the rain, for it drowned out the sound of her steps. As she made her way deeper into the shipyard, she noticed the screams of creaking metal and crashing waves. Then she saw them, her prey for the night.

Lines of Faunus struggled to move wooden crates off of a swaying freighter, all of them baring masks of the White Fang. Blake hid atop the nearest warehouse, and noted their various positions. She could see the grunts fighting against the rising winds and violent downpour — a storm was coming.

Her ghastly form stood over them, silent and still.

Blake contemplated — a part of her wanted to investigate what the White Fang was planning, while another part simply wanted to let her shadows wreak havoc on them. She knew how they worked, what they were willing to do for the sake the Faunus. The White Fang actively sought justice against Faunus discrimination, sparing no expense to dispense their sense of justice, so...

_What the hell are they doing here?_

Ever since the SDC turned pro-Faunus, Beacon City slowly had became a model example of progressive Faunus/Human coexistence.

_Sure, there is still some tension among the locals and older generation, but that shouldn't be enough to make the White Fang take action. There is absolutely no reason for them to be here, she thought._

Blake gripped her fists when she saw one of the White Fang members break open a crate, revealing vials of explosive Dust and Dust-powered rifles. She almost lost herself right there, almost letting the shadows have a taste of the anger that raged inside of her. Of all the things that she didn't need in her life right now, it was this.

She didn't need the past come back haunting her, no less threaten the peaceful life she had built. The thought how the White Fang was here to endanger the lives of her friends only churned the fire that was brewing inside her even more.

Blake closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the cold rain falling on her skin. She had to be calm. There was already too much at stake, too much factors to consider if she wanted this night to end well; there was no one else but her who could do this.

"Hurry it up people, we ain't got all night!"

Blake looked down, to see a shouting bowler-hat man.

_That was the person Adam was talking to back at the club..._

She observed Roman shout out orders as the White Fang members carried the crates to different trucks. Although they seemed to be making steady progress despite the rough weather, Roman grew more agitated as time passed, which was clearly visible to everyone by his annoyed expression.

Blake witnessed Roman reach his tipping point when someone dropped a crate, breaking open and spilling its contents.

"Hey watch it! Do you want to kill us all? There's a 'fragile' sign on the box for a reason." Roman sighed, pinching his nose.

A young deer Faunus, whose features indicated that she was too young to be out here, bowed her head in apology. "I-I'm sorry!"

Roman inspected the young girl before letting out another sigh. "Take care of it he says, it'll be fine he says, yet he sends kids, I can't believe it..."

The young Faunus looked him, confused, "Um.. sir?"

"I swear, what am I even doing? I should be at the club enjoying a nice tall cold glass right now, not out here stuck in the rain, babysitting his pets."

The surrounding Faunus immediately looked at Roman in disdain, some even reached for their weapons. They growled, baring their fangs as they unleashed their blood lust at him. Even from atop the warehouse, Blake could feel their animosity. It made her wonder if Roman was either brave, or just stupid, but after seeing his tired expression on his face, it became clear what it was — he just didn't care.

The young Faunus immediately fled after sensing the amount of blood lust in the air.

"Grrr. You're going to pay dearly for that joke, human," said a tiger Faunus. "I don't know why the leader told us to work with ya, but we're going to teach ya' some manners."

As the tiger Faunus stomped towards him, along with several other White Fang members, Roman took out a cigar.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned. "I would really hate to run behind schedule because of a few missing heads."

Needless to say, they ignored his warning, and proceeded to take out their weapons.

Roman sighed, before lighting his cigar. "You're boss ain't going to like this."

The surrounding White Fang members laughed. "Oh, I'm sure our leader would have gladly watched us show you your place."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Well, more like I ain't looking forward to him yelling his head off about why you lot went missing."

They looked at him in confusion. "How ya—"

"Neo, if you would please."

As if at his command, lightning flashed overhead, blinding everyone, and without any warning or sound, Blake saw several heads silently roll onto the ground.

Blake went wide-eyed.

_W-What the hell just happened!? I couldn't see a thing._

She looked back at Roman, who was still standing there, letting out puffs of smoke as if nothing had happened.

_No way, how did he-_

Then she noticed a figure beside him, holding an umbrella over them — a girl with pink and brown hair.

Blake felt a chill run through her body as the hairs on her head stood at full alert.

"Alright, anyone else got something to say?" Roman asked.

The rest of the White Fang members backed away, their previous anger now replaced with fear.

"Then get back to work, I want all these crates at the warehouse asap, also, get someone clean up this mess, we don't want any sailors callin' the cops," Roman turned around, signalling the girl to follow, "Let's go."

As Blake watched Roman and the unknown girl walk away, she breathed a sigh of relief. Under no circumstance, did she want to fight that — that being the monster she just saw. Being a witch, she could see a person's flow of aura, and since aura was the representation of one's soul, she could quickly determine if a person was threat or not. In this case, there was only word that could help describe the aura Blake saw surrounding the girl, horrifying. The amount of black aura that radiated off the girl was enough to make her run, but what really scared her was that, on closer inspection, she could see silhouettes of haunted spirits and skulls flowing through it.

Blake gulped as she rethought her plan.

_Shit! I never expected something like that to be here. Looks like I'm going to have to be quick if I want to ruin their plans. For now, I'll just follow them for now and see if I can find—_

Just as Blake was about to move out, the unknown girl suddenly turned her head, and looked directly at her direction. Immediately, Blake dived into her shadow and hid. _HOW!? How she can sense me from here!?_

The girl stood there, still looking at the top of the warehouse.

"..."

Roman, feeling the rain hitting him, glanced behind, wondering why Neo wasn't following.

"Hm? What's wrong Neo?" he asked. Curious, he looked in the direction Neo was looking towards, only to see a small cat running along the rooftops of the warehouses.

Roman deadpanned. "Oh, just a cat. Come on Neo, I'm getting drenched. You can look at cats all you want later."

Pulling Neo by the arm, he continued his walk, making sure the umbrella was kept over him this time. Neo kept looking in the same direction, her eyes never leaving a particular pool of shadow, right up till she was dragged into one of the warehouses.

After Roman and Neo entered the warehouse, Blake popped her head out.

_... Change of plans, just figure out where the supplies are stored, destroy them, then get out. I can't deal her alone, I might need—_ Blake stopped her train of thought. For a moment there, she was thinking of calling Yang for help.

_No... I.. I can't ask for her help, this isn't her fight. I would just be putting her in danger._

She solemnly thought back to her days in the White Fang. Those days were anything but warm, with each day filled with nothing but pain and suffering; the riots, the destruction, the bloodshed — she didn't want to taint Yang with that kind of life.

_She deserves someone better, not someone that carries around this awful past, if she knew..._

Blake shook her head and exited her shadow. She stood up and surveyed the surrounding area. After spotting a couple of trucks driving towards a warehouse at the other side of the shipyard, she decided to follow it.

_No, she'll never know. After tonight, no one ever will..._

* * *

 

_Fire._

_Fire everywhere._

_The air is full of smoke, it hurt to breathe. The entrance is blocked, the roof caved in._

_The building is coming down._

_There is no where to run, no where to hide._

_Death is coming, the blade is here._

_The ground is burning, the bodies is burning, the blood is burning_

_Everything is burning._

_Must save her. Must save her._

_It's too late, it's too late._

_Must find her, must save her._

_You can't find her, you can't save her._

_She's already lost, no where to go._

_No matter what, forever lost._

_But don't worry, She was never yours._

_She's ours—_

_— **Yang.**_

"GASP"

Yang gasps for air as she sat up from her bed covered in cold sweat, fearfully grasping the sheets.

"Hah-hah-hah-what, where-" She frantically looked around, to find herself still in the dorm. "I... oh, I was, sleeping..."

Yang sighed as she wiped away the bangs of hair stuck to her forehead, all the while feeling the damp cold sheets around her. She looked over at the other bed in the room, worried if she had woken her sister, but smiled once she saw that Ruby was still soundly asleep, tightly holding onto Weiss, whose expression could best be described as 'in-pain'.

_Heh, Ruby always did hug her plushies too hard._

Yang looked down at her shaking hands.

_It's been awhile since I had a nightmare, the last time I had one was when Summer disappeared, and the one before that, Raven..._

**Rustle**

Yang noticed that the bandages around her arms was starting to loosen, probably caused by her moving around in her sleep. She took one end of the bandage, and started to tighten them. She pondered; there was something off about her dream.

_That dream, it felt so real, like I was actually there, but who else was there? And who was talking to me? They sounded so distorted, and cold, what was it trying to tell me?... Ugh, I'm getting goosebumps..._

She looked out the window, watching as the raindrops hit against the glass.

_I feel like I'm forgetting something important, what is it..._

Yang scratched her head, before falling back onto the bed in frustration. "Argh, whatever, no point worrying about it now, I'll just think about in the morning."

She shivered. "Why is it so cold? I'm never cold..." Her hand instinctively roamed the bed for warmth, but failed to grasp anything.

Yang glanced to her side.

_Hm?_

* * *

 

After the trucks parked and started to be unloaded, Blake snuck into the warehouse through an open window. Once inside, she looked around the dimly lit space, and given the few light bulbs that was spared for the place, it was the perfect place for her to freely roam about. Blake carefully trotted around the mountains of wooden crates and racks that cluttered the entire warehouse, trying to find her way to the back where the scent of Dust was the strongest. As she made her way through, she couldn't but wonder why it was so quiet. So far, there wasn't anybody in the second half of the building, and the only people she'd seen was the White Fang members at the entrance.

Blake felt something in the pit of her stomach.

_This is weird, where is everyone? Security shouldn't be this lax, right? Even if they don't expect anyone to come, there should still be a couple guards..._

Reaching the back of the warehouse, she looked around, and again, there was no one in sight. Blake grew more suspicious, but since she didn't sense anything, she continued anyways. The scent of Dust led her to a large metal door. She gave the door a shove, but it didn't budge.

_It's locked, hmmm..._

Blake stretched and cracked her fingers before reaching her hand out.

_It's been awhile since I picked a lock, let's see if I still got it._

Dark tendrils emerged from her arm and reached into the door's narrow openings. The tendrils followed her hand's every movement, twisting and turning as she felt the intricate mechanisms in the door's lock. She followed the sound of the gears turning, shifting her hands to the sound of clicks, until she heard a snap.

She smiled. "Haven't lost my touch."

Blake pushed the door open and stepped in. She expected to see a storage room full of Dust vials, weapons, and plans, but instead, what greeted her was oddly familiar — magic circles on the walls, scrolls with intricate patterns and runes sprawled out on the floor, and a giant crystal glowing brightly in the center.

"Magic!?" Blake picked up the scrolls and started reading through them. "Attraction spell, Dust manipulation, soul siphoning, disintegration rays!? What the hell is all this!?"

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" a voice called out.

Blake froze.

_It can't be, that voice._

"I never expected to see you here of all places."

_N-No, he can't be here, he can't!_

"Did you miss me—"

Blake could feel the fear in her heart rise as she slowly turned around.

"— Blake?"

Blake gritted her teeth. "What are you doing here, Adam."

"I could ask you the same thing," Adam responded.

"Cut the bull, Adam," Dark tendrils grew from Blake's back, pointing themselves at the man. "Answer my question."

Adam took a step forward, making Blake slightly nervous. "Shadow Form? It looks good on you. It really reminds me of the missions we used to take, the justice we dispensed, our glor— "

**CRASH**

A dark tendril crashed into the ground next to Adam's legs, stopping him.

"Not another goddamn word, those missions were anything but glorious," Blake angrily said. "Now, why the hell is the White Fang in Beacon? I absolutely know for sure that they have no reason to be here."

Much to her disgust, Adam smiled. "Oh? How can you say that for sure?"

"Because I know Sienna would have never approved a mission into a city that is openly pro-Faunus. The only reason a unit would be out here is because of you. So, I'm going to ask you one more time—"

An array of magic circles surrounds the man, each one holding back a shadow arrow in place.

"— What the hell are you doing here?"

The man was silent, as if confused by the question. For as long as Blake has known Adam, she knew he was not a man of silence.

"... Ha... Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Adam bursts out laughing, making Blake feel uncomfortable. "What's so funny?"

"What's hilarious is your brave act. How many mission have we been on together? You should know by now that I can smell fear."

Blake takes a step back. "I'm not afraid of you." The magic circles close in on Adam, but his amused expression remained unfaltering.

"Since you want to know so badly what I'm planning, then here, let me tell you. A revolution is coming, Blake, one that will finally give the humans what they deserve for treating us like slaves, a revolution that I'm going to lead our people into, starting here in this city, where the head of all our hatred stems from."

"The head..." Blake went wide-eyed. "No — you plan on taking down the SDC directly!?"

Adam grinned. "Now what kind of fun would that be if I just told you everything?"

"Adam..." Blake growled.

"They're going to pay, all those humans are, with blood and fire!"

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU!" Amidst her anger, Blake lost control of the magic circles, letting them loose on Adam. The explosion of magic blasted debris and

_SHIT! I didn't mean to let go, I—_

"I'm disappointed Blake, did you expect something like that to kill me?"

Through the smoke, a red glow traced in the air as it's wielder stepped forward. "Did you forget that you enchanted this blade? I'm hurt, it feels like you're trying to forget me."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do," Blake readies herself for another attack, summoning multiple dark tendrils from her back. "I'm going to stop your little plan right here, right now."

"You can gladly try."

At the snap of his fingers, a group of White Fang members immediately enter the room, surrounding Blake. She looked around, and saw that they weren't holding the rifles she saw earlier, rather, they were now holding staffs and tomes.

"You've been teaching magic..."

"Of course, after you left, we lost a lot of firepower," Adam explained.

She looked grimly at him. "It's forbidden to teach magic to outsiders."

"I'm not about to give up such power because of some old rules," Adam pointed his katana at Blake. "We wasted enough time. Capture her."

At his command, the White Fang members charged at her. Blake swung her tendrils around, knocking out most of them while some stood together, chanting a barrier, but those also proved to be failures once she exerted more force behind her attacks. In a matter of seconds, the members surrounding her were all knocked out.

"What the hell was that, is the only magic you've been teaching them 'barrier?' I expected them to put up more of a fight," Blake mocked, as she looked back at Adam.

Adam stood there, unamused, "At least that amount of magic proved useful against regular enemies. I knew they had no chance against you."

Blake aimed her tendrils at him, "If you knew, then why?"

He brought his katana up into the air, "So that I can do this."

The katana glowed brightly, it's red glow almost blinding Blake. The next moment, a red aura trailed from the bodies of the knocked out White Fang members to the katana, dyeing it an even deeper crimson. When the glow ended, Blake saw that Adam was covered in a condensed amount of aura.

"It's easier to do this when their unconscious."

She looked around, and saw what he had done.

"Y-You took their souls," her voice wavered. "I didn't think you would stoop this low."

Adam smiled. "That's the only reason I taught them magic, so that their strengthened aura could fuel my power."

"This is no longer about the White Fang isn't it, or the Faunus, you just want power!" Blake launched all her shadow tendrils at him. When the tendrils was about to hit him, they crashed against the red barrier surrounding him.

"Don't you dare lecture me about the White Fang!" Adam yelled, "This is for all of us!"

He swung his katana, slicing the tendrils with ease.

"AHHH!," Blake screamed, feeling the pain of the tendrils as if her tail had been cut off. Before she could recover, Adam dashed and kicked her in the stomach, sending her crashing to a wall. The wall crumbled, knocking her into the next room.

Blake gasps for air, desperately trying to recover her thoughts through the pain. She fell to the flooring, coughing up blood as she tried to get up.

"Cough-cough, H-how? The shadows — "

"The shadows can't be cut, it should nullify the pain, right?" Adam looks at his sword, admiring the red glow that eerily radiated from it. "Beautiful isn't it? This power, this technique. Never in my life would I have thought that it was this easy to gain so much power, and how idiotic must I have been to think your magic was the greatest."

The red-haired Faunus walked up to Blake, lifting her up into the air by the head. "Now tell me, why are you here? Why are you trying so hard, is there something in this city that you're trying to protect?"

Blake looked at him in disdain, and spit in his face.

Adam grins. "I see, so the humans have corrupted you, tamed you."

He slams her head against the ground, hard enough to smash the concrete. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll make sure you're still alive to watch as I burn this city to the ground, along with those humans you care so much about."

"N–... n–... no," Blake weakly said. "Y–...you... can't..."

Adam then leans down, and whispers into her ear. "Watch me."

_**Don't you think it's time?** _

_N-no, I can still -_

_**Take him? Not a chance.** _

_Shut up! I don't need your help._

_**You have three broken ribs, a fractured arm, and internal bleeding, I think you need my help.** _

_That's not enough to keep me down._

_**You will die if you fight him.** _

_He can try._

**_Sigh~ Either way, I can feel your will waning, you won't have much of a choice._ **

Blake could feel her eyes grow heavy, as deep voice beckoned her to sleep.

_You-_

_**Shhh, go to sleep. I'll take over from here, it'll be over very soon.** _

"Hey, you still there?" Adam picked up Blake, surprised to see her passed out. "Heh, the pain must've kicked in. This is nothing compared to what I'm going to-"

A sudden surge of black aura knocks Adam back, sending him flying across the room. "What!?'

As he gets up, he see's Blake slowly stand, her black suit peeling back to show her bruised face. The aura radiating from her was strong, enough to blow back the all the debris around her.

"So you still have this much power, huh?" Adam asked.

She doesn't answer and reaches into the air. A black book with a large seal appears in her hand, and instantly, the whole room begins shaking.

"T-that book, it can't be — " Adam stuttered as he watches Blake open the book, and start reciting a chant.

**"From shadows, crushed by cruelness human rule, from shadows, hidden from unfair fate, there is nothing to separate us—"**

"You think I'll let you finish!?" Adam yelled. He rushed forward, preparing to swing down on her.

**"Fangs of hate, Fur like shadows, We are born both from shadows, so come to me—"**

As the katana came swinging down, she chanted—

**"GAMBOL SHROUD!"**

* * *

 

A/N - 10/27/18 - Hey guys, whats up! It's been awhile.

Sorry for being gone for so long, been preoccupied with stuff, but I'm back to writing chapters, and hopefully the next one won't be too far away.

I'm super rusty on writing - but the ideas are flowing again, especially after going to the RWBY vol 6 premiere.

Also, not sure if you guy's know, but while I haven't been writing this story, I actually started two new stories - "From One Rose to Another," and "RWBY à la carte."

"From One Rose to Another" is a story about Ruby and Weiss as grandparents, trying to take care of their granddaughter.

"RWBY à la carte" is going to be the place where I will post my one-shot ideas - the first one-shot is actually a continuation of an omake from this story.

So yeah, come check those out, I'm happy I wrote those and would like some comments on how you guys feel about it.

Give thanks to Storystratos for proofreading as usual.

Critique and comments are appreciated.

Hope ya enjoyed it, and cya guys later.


End file.
